Dark of Night
by Tricia-chan
Summary: What's to say? A GW vampire fic!!! Creepy!!! The dark of night bears dark shadows...but shadows can always be brought light. Main Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 6x9, and 5xS
1. Chapter 1

I know what you're gonna say: "Dammit, not another GW vampire 'fic!! This is an idea from 3 years ago. Believe me, I was hesitant to put this up, as I was afraid someone had this idea. So I go to ff.net and DAMN!!! So many vampire fics!! I skimmed ALL of them, and thankfully, none are like this (I hope). Anyway don't sue me, I have no money. And this takes place in an alternate universe, where Duo and Quatre are related. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
Dark of Night  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"C'mon! We need to get away from this crowd!!"  
Quatre Raberba Winner sighed, trying in vain to lift his heavy trunk. He had everything he owned in there.  
Duo Maxwell looked around, a wide grin on his face. He turned to his cousin, who was still trying to lift the trunk. "Use some muscle!!"  
"It's too heavy!!" Quatre complained. He gave up and started dragging it on the ground.   
"You're the one who packed so much."  
"And YOU'RE the one who decided to go on a trip around the world!!"  
"What else are we gonna do with the money grandma gave us in her will?"  
Quatre stopped. A pained look crossed his face, and Duo gave himself a mental kick. Their grandmother had been their only living relative. After she died, neither could stand staying in that empty house without her. So Duo came to the conclusion that they should travel with the money they were given. There was nothing else to spend it on.  
"Let's get to a carriage," said Duo, trying to drop the subject.  
Quatre nodded, the light coming back into his eyes. "Yes. I'm tired, and need some rest."  
  
"WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed, hanging out the carriage window.  
"Duo!! Stop that!!!" said Quatre.  
"Why?!"  
"Act civilized!!"  
"I never do!! Why should I start now?!"  
"Just get in here!!!"  
Duo sat back down and pulled out a pad of paper and a quill pen. "Okay, we've been to London, Berlin, Paris, Copenhagen, and Warsaw. Now we're in Romania. After here will be Moscow, Beijing, Kyoto..."  
Quatre stared out the window, barely hearing Duo's words. After their grandmother died, he felt so empty. Not completely empty, thanks to Duo, but empty. Like a kitten, lost from its mother.  
Why did you have to die and leave us, Grandmother? He thought sadly. When my parents died and my aunt and uncle, you took care of us. Now we're all alone in the world. We have each other, but we need more than that. Much more...  
Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Duo stuck his head out the window. "What is it?"  
"This is as far as I go," said the coachman.  
"WHAT?! The town is two miles away!!!!"  
"That town is cursed. I won't go as far as this."  
"You mean we have to WALK?!"  
"Either that, or ride on back."  
"Fuck you!! We didn't pay fifty bucks for you to stop two miles away!!!"  
Minutes later, Duo and Quatre stood on the dirt path with their things. The carriage was riding away.  
"Asshole!!!!!" roared Duo, and he threw a rock at the carriage.  
Quatre sighed and reached for his trunk. "Let's go."  
"I know...cheap son of a bitch..."  
"Duo!!"  
"What?!"  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Quatre gasped for air as they reached the town. It was bustling with activity.  
"Thank God!!" heaved Duo. "We made it."  
"We need to find an inn," said Quatre. "I really need to sit down."  
"Shit, me too!! C'mon, let's go!!"  
The two look through the busy people, trying to find any inns. Quatre found himself admiring the cloudless sky.  
"I'm just glad it didn't rain. If it did, then..." his voice trailed off as his eyes settled on something in the distance.   
A dark castle. Dark cloud surrounded it, and it looked like anything but happy.  
Duo also saw the castle. "Damn, who lives there? Some noble?"  
"I dunno." Quatre looked at the people around them. They seemed oblivious to the castle.   
"Let's ask." Duo grabbed a man who was passing by. His eyes were strangely narrowed, but they were full of cold amusement. "Hey, who lives there?" he pointed to the castle.  
The man followed his finger. "The sky? God does."  
"No, I mean the castle."  
"Castle?" a strange emotion flickered in his eyes for a moment, then they returned to their normal state. "I know not what you mean. I see no castle."  
Quatre looked at the man, then at the castle. "How couldn't you? I can clearly see it. Very dark, with dreary clouds around it."  
"I don't see a thing. Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
Duo let go of him. He turned to Quatre. "What's going on?"  
"Do you two need a place to stay?" asked someone. They turned to see a young woman. "I have rooms."  
"Oh thank God!!!" cried Duo. He grabbed his things. "C'mon, Quatre!!"  
Quatre grabbed his trunk. "Um, thank you Miss..."  
"Dorothy Catalonia."  
"Miss Dorothy."  
  
Soon, they were settled into their rooms. Dorothy invited them into her parlor to have tea. Quatre was very polite, while Duo munched on the lemon tarts.  
"So, you two have seen the castle," said Dorothy as she sipped her tea.  
"Yesh," said Duo, his mouth full of lemon tarts.  
"We have," said Quatre. "I've seen many noble castles, but none as disturbing as that."  
"You mentioned that your grandmother had noble lineage. Did she live in a castle?"  
"No. She had a large mansion on the coast of Maine." Quatre sighed sadly and put down his teacup. He forced a smile. "Don't mind me, I just miss her."  
"Understandable." Dorothy reached for the platter that held the lemon tarts to find to empty. She shot Duo a look, who tried to look innocent. "I shall get more." She took the platter and walked out.  
"She seems nice," said Duo.  
"I guess so," said Quatre, sipping his tea.  
"So...she your type?"  
"Duo!!" Quatre set down his teacup. "She isn't!!! In fact..." he stopped himself before he said it. He couldn't tell Duo THAT...  
Dorothy walked in, carrying more lemon tarts. "You know, that castle isn't what it seems."  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre.   
Dorothy sat down, and set down the platter. "It's cursed."  
Duo nearly choked on the lemon tart. "C-cursed?!?!"  
"Yes...it does harbor nobles. But these nobles are from times in which you wouldn't know."  
Quatre sat there, confused. Then he tried to come to a conclusion. "Oh, I see. They have a bloodline spanning from centuries ago."  
"That's not what I meant. You know the Renaissance, the Dark Ages, and the Enlightenment? They were alive to see them."  
"Damn, they must be too old for comfort," said Duo.  
"Yes, they're old. But none of them look a day past twenty."  
"WHAT?!?!" cried Duo.  
"How can that be?!" demanded Quatre.  
"Because they are immortal. Vampires."  
Quatre slowly mouthed 'vampires'. He shivered slightly.   
Duo shook his head. "Okay, enough games!! You're scaring my cousin!!"  
"It's the truth," said Dorothy. "Vampires, witches, werewolves, shapeshifters, zombies, ghouls...they are real."  
"This isn't funny."  
"Am I laughing? It is serious bad luck for a human to see that castle. Serious."  
Quatre downed his tea like he was drinking alcohol. He tried not to be scared. "How do you know all this?"  
Dorothy stood. She pushed the cuff of her dress away from one of her wrists. A strange marking was on it. "This is the mark of familiars. I was a human familiar to those vampires. But once I was done serving my duties, they allowed me to leave, as that was my wish."  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Y-you..."  
"Now do you believe me?" she reset the cuff and started to walk from the room. "I only have one thing to say for you...pray that they don't know you two know." Then she left.  
The two sat there, not saying anything. Then Duo forced out a laugh. "HA!! She had me there for a second!! That was a pretty scary story, huh?"  
Quatre sat silent, his thoughts hanging on her every word. Vampires...  
  
That evening...  
  
The sky darkened, as it became night. The halls to the castle looked empty before. But now its inhabitants were awake.  
In the main room, there were seats facing the front. They were on a slope, and at the top were two seats for the heads of the castle. There were soft murmurs as the vampires entered the room, climbing the stairs on the slope to get to their respective seats.   
Zechs Marquise took one of the seats at the top. He surveyed his fellow vampires as his lady, Lucrezia Noin, took the seat next to him.   
There were lots of seats, and at one point in time all were filled. But humans grew strong, and killed most of their clan. Two rows down from the top, another couple seated themselves.  
Wufei Chang looked around the dimly lighted room, his face set with a stern expression. Beside him, Sally Po was tying his slightly long strands of hair into knots and he didn't notice.  
In the row below them, the remaining three vampires seated themselves. Heero Yuy sat on the far side, his expression neutral. Trowa Barton seated himself near the center, his half-sister, Catherine Bloom, sat next to him.  
Since they were all assembled, Zechs decided to start things off.   
"How fares everyone this evening?" he asked.  
Everyone answered mutually. Suddenly, a human familiar entered the room and knelt in front of the rows.  
"Franz, what is it?" asked Heero, his obvious dislike for the human present in his voice.  
Franz held a cold grin as he stood up. "I have good news. Two humans saw the castle."  
"Really?" said Noin. "Just two? I would hate if it were a large group."  
"No, milady. Just two."  
Wufei sighed. "Two? If it's women, I won't take any part in the 'fun'."  
Sally rolled her eyes. "You and your trivial ideals..."  
"They aren't trivial, woman!!"  
Catherine sighed. "Here we go again..."  
  
"Just show us the image you got," said Trowa. "We haven't got all evening."  
"As you wish, milord," said Franz. He took his pin off his jacket and walked to the glowing sphere nearby. He put it in, and an image shown.  
For three minutes, all that was seen was the townspeople, who couldn't see through the spell put up. The castle was invisible to their eyes.  
There was a slight shaking, and a young man's voice spoke up. "Hey, who lives there?" there was more movement as Franz turned, and a young man with a long brown braid and cobalt blue eyes appeared. He pointed to the sky, and Franz turned. The image portrayed what the townspeople saw; a blue sky.  
Franz spoke. "The sky? God does."  
Sally bit back a laugh from the pun Franz had said.  
"No, I mean the castle."  
There was murmuring amongst the vampires. The boy with the braid saw it.  
"Castle? I know not what you mean. I see no castle."  
"How couldn't you?" a new face appeared. Another young man, but this one had short platinum blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. "I can clearly see it. Very dark, with dreary clouds around it."  
The boy with blond hair saw it.  
"I don't see a thing," said Franz. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." the image ended.  
"They're staying at Dorothy's inn," said Franz.  
"And they're so cute too," said Catherine. "It's such a shame. They must be from out of town."  
"I agree," said Sally. "Travelers, I guess. A little young..."  
Zechs sighed. "It has been a while since we had some fun, hasn't it?"  
"Yes," said Noin. "It has been a while."  
"Well, I think a little fun won't hurt us."  
Catherine laughed softly. "A little fun...this should be fun, huh Trowa?" she turned to her brother, but his eyes were fixed on the sphere. "Trowa?"  
He didn't answer her. Catherine looked down the row to see Heero was also looking at the sphere.  
What's wrong with them? She wondered.  
Sally giggled and stood, pulling Wufei up with her. "It is a nice time to go for a stroll! And Wu-chan definitely needs it. Being cooped in a castle can wear someone down."  
"Don't baby me woman!!!!" snapped Wufei.  
"So it's decided," said Zechs. "Tonight, those boys will be our prey."  
  
  
Wow, I'm glad I got this up!! Don't fret, there's more to come as I plan on making this looooooong!! Please R&R this fanfic, and tell me what you think!! No flames, okay? ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Quatre smoothed out his pajamas onto the bed. A candle that was on the nightstand lighted the room. It was a beautiful night, though the town was dead quiet. Quieter than an average town. Normally, men would head to the pubs, but it was so quiet.  
I wonder what Duo's doing, he thought. It's a little early for him to go to bed.  
He picked up the candleholder and opened his room's door. Duo was obviously bored, and would probably do something stupid.  
Quatre kept his steps quiet as he walked down the hall. He looked over the railing of the stairwell to see Dorothy's enlarged shadow due to the burning fireplace. He continued on his path until he reached Duo's door. He knocked twice then entered.  
Duo was seated at the small table in the room. His face portrayed boredom as he poured brandy into a cup.  
"Still awake?" asked Quatre.  
"Yeah," said Duo, downing his drink. "Nothing is open. It's almost 9 p.m., dammit!!! How can everything be closed?!"  
"This town is too disturbing for me. How 'bout we sight-see a little, then leave?"  
"I'm okay with that. That psycho downstairs' story scares me to the core."  
"Duo!!"  
"She IS crazy, Quatre!! Even you can admit that!!"  
"She is a bit weird, but this whole town is!!! Miss Dorothy, that castle, these clueless people, it's all too-"  
"Shh!!!!!!" hissed Duo. "Did you hear that?"  
Quatre was about to ask him what, but then he heard it.  
Moaning. Right outside.  
"It sounds like someone's getting it on underneath my window," said Duo, trying to joke.  
Quatre didn't answer as he walked towards the window.  
"Quatre!! Don't look!!!"  
"Your room faces the front of the inn," said Quatre, opening the window. "Who would-EGAGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Quatre?!?!" cried Duo.  
Quatre had stuck his head out the window as he spoke. Now he looked deathly scared.  
"Duo!!!" he whimpered. "Outside!!!"  
Duo walked to the window and looked out.  
Seven people were clawing at the door. One looked up, and Duo saw how the skin was peeling off their face. Their eyes were like black holes, with no end. When they opened their mouths, long fangs hung out.  
"Fuck!!!" screamed Duo. He pulled back inside and slammed the window shut. "Zombies!!!!"  
"They looked more like ghouls!!!!" said Quatre. "You know, half zombie, half vampires!!" his eyes grew wide. "Vampires..."  
The door came open. Dorothy stood there, her expression stern.   
"They know," she said. "They know you know."  
"Then what the fuck are we suppose to do?!?!" snapped Duo.  
"Ghouls are stupid. Anyone who got killed by one would have to be a moron. They won't get in yet because I'm a former familiar. But they will eventually. They won't harm me, but you two..."  
"We gotta go!!!!" cried Quatre. He tugged on Duo's arm. "We've gotta run for it!!!"  
"That's your only option," said Dorothy. She walked out of the room and the two followed. "You won't get far, but hide somewhere until the sun comes up. Then get the fuck out of Romania."  
They followed her downstairs. Quatre flinched when they saw the front door shudder with the pounding. Dorothy went into the den and re-emerged with a rifle. "Take this. I have two, but I need it for myself. I suggest you gather your things too."  
"But I have a trunk!!" said Quatre. "How can I lug that around?!"  
"Use one of my satchels," said Dorothy. "Go get your stuff now."  
The two did. The pounding got harder and harder.  
Once they were packed, they were set. Dorothy gave Duo the rifle, knowing Quatre wouldn't take it.  
"Go. Now," she said. "Out the back door, hurry!!!"  
"Thank you, Miss Dorothy," said Quatre.   
"Yeah, thanks," said Duo.  
She nodded and the two left. She readied her shotgun as the door came down.  
It's so sad, she thought, shooting one. Neither will be alive by morning. And they were so nice too...  
  
"How long will this last?" asked Zechs. They all stared at the sphere, which portrayed Dorothy's inn. The ghouls were just breaking in.  
"Well, they have to find a way to chase them into the forest so we can get them," said Noin.  
"But how are we gonna get them out-"  
Suddenly, there was movement at the back of the house. The two humans were out and running.  
"There they go," said Sally. "Gods, they are young!!"  
  
"RUN QUATRE!!!!!!!!" screamed Duo, looking back to make sure his cousin was keeping up with him.  
"I know!!!" cried Quatre. He stole a look behind him to see more ghouls gathering. "This is bad!!!!!"  
Duo readied his rifle. "Duck!!!"  
Quatre complied and Duo fired a shot at one. Its face caved in as the bullet entered. Duo nearly puked at the sight. He shot another, and its chest caved in.  
"Man, I don't have the stomach for this!!!" He pulled Quatre to his feet. "C'mon!!!!"  
  
"How many of them are there?!?!"   
"I don't know!!!! I just know they're after us!!"  
"Oh God, why did we have to come here?! We should've stayed in Maine!"  
"Just don't think about it!! We gotta find a place to hide!!"  
"Pathetic fools," said Wufei. "It would be easier on them if they just gave up."  
The braided boy took aim at a ghoul and fired, the bullet striking its shoulder, blowing off its whole arm.  
"Oh my GOD!!!!" cried the blond. "Why did you blow its arm off?!?!"  
" It's been a long time since I fired a rifle. Give me a break!!"  
"Duo!!! There's more in front of us!!!"  
The two humans looked around. They were surrounded.  
"I think it's time," said Zechs. He started to stand, but Noin sat him back down.   
"They'll be fighting," she said, nodding to the braided boy who was cracking his knuckles. He shoved the rifle into the blonde's hands.  
"Here, Quatre!!!! Cover me!!!"  
"Duo!!! I've never fired a gun before!!!!"  
"It's time to learn!!!!"  
"Duo and Quatre?" said Catherine. "That's their name's?"  
"How odd," said Sally. "Quatre is French for 'four'. And duo of course refers to 'two'. That's peculiar."   
Catherine sighed and looked at her brother. Trowa was staring at the sphere. She looked down the row to see Heero also staring at the sphere.  
They've been really quiet, she thought. I wonder what's wrong...  
  
Duo slammed his fist into a ghoul's face. "Quatre, shoot something!!!"  
Quatre's hands were trembling as he held up the rifle. One was dangerously close by, and he pointed the rifle at it. Turning his head away, he fired, the bullet striking the ghoul's throat.  
Duo kicked down another ghoul, then grabbed Quatre's arm. "Quick!! Into the woods!!!!"  
They ran into the woods, the ghouls not far behind. They both looked for hiding spots, but couldn't find any. Then Quatre pointed one out.  
"That tree."  
  
"Why don't we just go kill them?" asked Sally, the sphere portraying the boys climbing a tall tree. "They're cute, but no one deserves that torture."  
Everyone watched the sphere. Duo and Quatre were really high in the tree. At least twenty ghouls were gathered underneath the tree.  
"Oh God, we're gonna die!!!!!!" wailed Duo.  
Quatre clung to the tree, tears filling his eyes. "Duo, I have something to tell you before we die!!!"  
"What?"  
"I'm gay!!!"  
Sally burst out laughing. Wufei glared at her.  
"Even I knew that!!" cried Sally.  
The sphere showed Duo's shocked face. "Hey well, I'm gay too!!!"  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "That I didn't expect."  
"I have another thing to say!!" said Duo. "You know how I kept bragging about doing that one girl? I never did it!! I'm a virgin!!!"  
"Man, this IS funny," said Catherine.  
"WHAT?!?! You boasted about it for a year!!!"  
"I know!!! I'm sorry!!!"  
"Well...I'm a virgin, too!!!!!"  
"This is getting out of hand," said Noin.  
Zechs nodded and stood. "Let's go."  
  
Quatre stopped shivering. There was silence below them.  
"Are they gone?" asked Duo.  
Just then, the tree shook and fell over. They both fell out of the tree six feet from the ground. Quatre landed on his butt and Duo landed on his face.  
"Owwww," moaned Duo, rubbing his face. "This isn't..."  
He trailed off as he sat up next to Quatre. Seven people stood before them, and there was an eerie feel about them.  
A tall blonde man with blue eyes and a woman with short dark hair and dark violet eyes stepped forward. Beyond them were the other five; a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and black eyes, another girl with red hair and lavender eyes, another boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and another boy with mustard brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
"Your lives are about to end," said the tall blonde. He opened his mouth to reveal fangs. His eyes went insanely blue as his fangs extended.  
Quatre started hyperventilating. "Vampires..."  
Duo stood, readying his rifle. "I can remedy the problem." He took aim and fired, the bullet piercing the tall blonde's face.  
The woman with short hair cried out, and the other vampires watched the tall blonde fall to the ground.  
Then get back up. Unscathed.  
"That was a mistake," said the tall blonde. He advanced on them.  
Quatre stepped in front of Duo. "Wait!!! You can have me!!! Just please don't kill my cousin!!!"  
"Quatre!!!" hissed Duo.  
"You're happy with life, Duo. You deserve it more than me."  
"You think I'll be happy if you die?! We may be alone, but we have each other!!! We're family, for fuck's sake!!!!! If you die...I'll share your fate."  
"Duo..."  
The tall blonde grabbed Quatre by the front of his shirt. "Don't try and bargain with me, boy. I'm not a bargainer."  
Duo shoved the tall blonde away. "Stop that!!! You stupid-AGH!!!!!!"  
Quatre watched in shock as an energy wave hit Duo, knocking him unconscious. Quatre felt a whoosh of air, and turned to see an energy wave hit him. He was knocked into a painful unconsciousness.  
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes and turned. He knew Heero and Trowa had thrown the waves.  
"It was to shut them up," said Heero. "That constant talking...it was driving me nuts..."  
"That blondie isn't really annoying," said Trowa. "But I figure since Heero was knocking that other one out, I should knock that one out."  
Zechs turned his attention to the unconscious boys. "Well, we can get started now, at least." But as he reached for the blonde, Noin grabbed his arm.  
"Maybe we shouldn't kill them," she whispered. "I think our boys like them."  
"You heard them," whispered Zechs. "They thought they were annoying."  
"Oh, that's just an excuse. There have been more annoying humans than they, and Heero and Trowa never once knocked them out."  
"Noin..."  
"Give the human's to them. Let's see how long they will last."  
"Knowing them, not by tomorrow."  
"I can prove you wrong."   
"...Alright." Zechs straightened. Sally was poking fun at Wufei and Heero and Trowa stood there silent. Catherine was looking at them with a confused expression. "Heero. Trowa. It's no good to drain them while they're unconscious. We'll give them to you since you were the ones who knocked them out."  
"Who gets what?" asked Heero.  
"Um, just take the one you knocked out. Everyone else, we'll be traveling for a bite. Let's go."  
Zechs saw Heero and Trowa grab their respective human with Catherine's help, and teleport to the castle.   
I hope Noin's right, he thought. They've been alone for too long...  
Then Noin sent him a mental message.   
I'm sure they'll keep them around, love. I just know it.  
  
  
Damn, that was long!!! Right now, it's quarter to 6 a.m., and I've got a half hour 'till I go to school. Ah well, I should go get ready. See you all later!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The forest seemed to stretch on for eons and eons. There were voices all around, filling the silent air.   
"You cannot escape..."  
"Where can you go..."  
"It's pointless to run..."  
"We will catch you..."  
He ran and ran, trying to ignore the voices. They hurt like a pain in his side. Then he smelled it.  
Copper. Blood...  
Cautiously, he continued on his path, only stopping to see the blood at his feet. He felt terrified, turning his head and knowing what he would see.  
A body lay off to the side. Puncture holes cover him. He was white as a ghost, like he had no blood left in his body. He approached the body, confirming his first fear.  
It was Quatre. Sapphire eyes now blank. They would never shine again...  
  
Duo sat up, heaving terribly. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat; the pounding hurting.  
"Just a dream," he gasped. Then a thought came to him; where was he?!  
The room looked circular, and was empty except for the bed he was sitting on. There were two doors; one double doors that were big, and another that had a few steps leading down to it. That door was single, and not as fancy.  
Where is this?! He thought. Where is Quatre?!  
He got out of bed and headed for the one door. It opened easily and it led to stairs leading down to a dimly lit room. He started down the stairs, feeling a creepy feeling come over him. When he reached the room, he understood why.  
It was a chamber. Torches were lit high out of reach and in the center the marble floor rose up into three steps onto a pier.  
A coffin was there.  
Duo squeaked and ran back up the stairs. Now he remembered. They had been knocked out and now they were in the castle.  
I need to get out, he thought. I need to escape. Before these vampires kill me!!!  
When he got into the room and closed the door, the double doors opened and a boy walked in carrying a tray. Duo recognized him right off the bat.  
"You!!" he cried. "You're that one guy!!"  
"The name is Franz," said the boy. "I've brought you some food."  
"No!!! Get away from me!!!"  
"Ugh. Look, you can't starve to death, and it's not like this food is made from a human."  
"How can I believe that?!?!"  
"Because these people are vampires. They drink blood and dispose of the bodies. They wouldn't keep it around."  
Duo backed up. "You betrayed all humans by doing this."  
"Hey, I owe them!! They took me off the street when THEY." He nodded with distaste towards the windows. "Rejected me. My own parents sold me to pay off their debts!! The people they sold me to were horrendous and cruel!!!"  
Duo said nothing. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry..."  
Franz shook his head and put the tray down. "To be blunt, you're pretty lucky. Master Heero has an interest in you."  
"Huh?!"  
"Knowing him, you would've been dead hours ago. But he isn't acting like himself, so I guess he likes you."  
"Wh-WHAT?!?!"  
"That's just an assumption. I can't make any guarantees." Franz turned towards the door. "Well, I delivered your food so I'll go."  
"Wait!! Stay awhile!! I want to talk to someone!!"  
"...Fine. I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Few hours later...  
  
"...And so, he fell off the horse but his pants were stuck on the saddle," laughed. "When he got up, he was bare-assed!!!!!!"  
Franz laughed harder. "Oh my God, I would've paid to see that!!!"  
"Yeah, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!!!"  
He sighed and stiffened. "Oh shit."  
"What?" asked Duo.  
"It's dusk. The lords and ladies will be awake soon."  
"Oh..."  
No sooner did Franz speak, but the sun past the horizon. It was night. Candles were lit automatically. There was movement from the other room.  
The side door opened. A boy with dark brown hair and bark blue eyes entered. His eyes were narrowed as he glanced from Franz to Duo.  
Franz stood. "Milord!!! Good evening!!"  
"Why are you here?" the boy asked Franz, his voice vicious.  
"I was just passing through, and I'm about to leave."  
"Move faster."  
"Yessir!!" Franz gave a nod to Duo, then rushed out of the room.  
Duo watched him leave. He felt the boy's gaze on him. Laughing, he stood up and presented him with his hand. "Hi!!!!! You must be Heero!! I'm Duo, and-"  
"You were in my chamber," said Heero.  
"Oh, you mean that room? Uh, yeah-"  
"That room is off-limits. What were you doing down there?!"  
"Chill!!! I didn't know, and I was, um, just looking-"  
"Looking for an escape route."  
Duo audibly gulped. This guy knew too much.  
"I'll have you know," said Heero. "That isn't an escape for you, or that blonde bunny."  
"What?! Where is he?! Where is Quatre?!"  
"That is of no concern of yours. He's with Trowa now."  
"He's my cousin!!! If you freaks do anything, I'll-"  
"You'll what? Kill us? Boy, you neither have the strength nor the courage."  
Duo felt overcome with rage. He stomped forward and grabbed Heero. That startled the vampire a bit.  
"I WILL kill you if you do anything to him!!!" he growled. "He is all I have left in this world!!!!!"  
"I advise you to let me go," said Heero. "Or I'll break your neck."  
Duo let him go, panting heavily.  
"His fate," Heero continued. "Is in Trowa's hands. He will decide when your cousin will die. And I will do the same for you."  
"You have no right!!!!!! You fucking leeches!!!!!!!"  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "Leeches?!"  
"That's exactly what you are!!! A bunch of fucking parasites!!!!!!! No care for anyone but yourself."  
"So? I do what I want. I'm certainly not going to listen to a human insult me. I have better things to do." He turned to leave.  
"You said it was up to you to decide when I die," said Duo. "Why not just kill me now?!"  
"I don't feel like it. And don't leave this room. If you do, I'll feed you to a pack of werewolves."  
Duo went white. He sat on the bed.  
"Good." With that, Heero left.  
Duo lat on the bed and drew circles into it with his index finger.  
Quatre, where are you? He thought. I need to find you. So we both can get out of here. But just please be alive...  
  
"I need some wine," announced Heero as he entered the room.  
"It doesn't work on us," said Wufei.   
"I don't care." He grabbed a glass and downed it. "God, what a fucking chatterbox!! That human doesn't know when to shut up!!"  
"So he's outgoing," said Sally, taking a seat. "Nothing's wrong with that."  
"Well, I'M not outgoing!! He irritates me!! Calling us leeches!!"  
"Leeches?!" asked Zechs.  
"Yeah!! He said we're a bunch of parasites!!"  
"Really?" said Noin. "Why not just kill him?"  
"I don't have a damn clue."  
"Where's Catherine and Trowa?" asked Sally. "They're late."  
"Sorry we're late." Speak of the devil, the two walked in. Catherine smiled. "I just had to see the blonde bunny!!! He's so sweet!!"  
"But a chatterbox," said Trowa.  
"The human I got is one too!!!" said Heero. He downed another drink. "Noisy, annoying!!! I want to bitch-slap him!!"  
"Aw, Heero!!" said Catherine. "That's cruel!!!"  
"Can we talk about something else?!" complained Wufei. "All I've heard is how annoying the humans are."  
"Humans ARE annoying," said Trowa.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Noin. She had her arm linked in Zechs's as they walked down the halls.  
"That's the most Heero and Trowa have ever talked," said Zechs. "And neither could stop talking about their human."  
"See?"  
"They were very negative comments."  
"Well, at least neither bragged about their blood. It meant they hadn't drunk it yet."  
"That's a good point."  
"See? They're changing. Heero is still trying to get drunk, and Trowa is talking about the blonde bunny."  
"Why did they come up with that nickname for the blonde haired boy?"  
"Sally gave him the nickname. Because he's so cute. She's thinking of a nickname for the boy with the braid."  
"Nicknames...everyone's becoming attached to them."  
"Indeed, love."  
  
Heero sighed as he headed for the double doors. He didn't want to face the annoying human.  
I should just kill him, he thought. He opened the doors. I don't know what's stopping me...  
He stood frozen in the doorway. Duo had fallen asleep sloppily. His mouth was hanging open and his arms and legs flopped everywhere. His head was turned and his throat was exposed.  
Heero could see the vein there. He felt his fangs extend as he thought of taking that boy's blood. It must be sweet...  
He walked over to the bed and leaned over Duo. The vein was so close, and he hungered for the taste of his blood.   
But to his shocked, his fangs reverted back to normal. But the feeling of hunger was still there. He moved away, staring down at Duo, no longer at his neck. But at the peaceful silent face. The human was completely at Heero's mercy, but he didn't like the idea of drinking his blood while he was asleep.  
He left the room and walked to his chamber. No windows were here, so he didn't have to worry about sunlight. He ran his hand over the coffin, feeling the nostalgic emotion flooding him.  
I don't care, he thought, shoving the lid open. He's just a human. Humans are our food, nothing more. I don't know why I hesitated back there. Humans will die eventually, unlike us.  
He climbed in and closed the lid after him. He didn't need anyone. Not his clan, not any other supernatural being, and certainly not a damn human who didn't know when to shut up. Tomorrow he would kill him. No more hesitations.  
  
  
Wow, the start of 1x2!!!!!! How nice, don't you think? Well, next chapter will be the start of 3x4, so I hope you'll look forward to it!! See ya!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Forest was everywhere. No sunlight shine through the thick branches. But he heard it.  
Footsteps. All around him.  
Before he knew what was happening, shadows were on him. Tearing pain lanced through him as they bit him, hard. The agony was extreme; he had never felt such pain.  
He tried to scream for help. But he didn't have the strength. He spun into eternal darkness...  
  
Quatre eyes snapped open. It had been a dream.  
Gasping in relief, he sat up. His fits were tightly clenching the sheets beneath him. Then he realized: Where am I?  
The room was circular and the bed was the only thing in it. There were large double doors and a small singular door off to the side.  
This isn't nostalgic at all, he thought. Where is this?! And where is Duo?!  
The double doors opened suddenly. A girl came in, carrying a tray. Her face portrayed open dislike for him.  
"My name is Leslie," she said. "I've brought you supper."  
"Supper?" asked Quatre. "What about breakfast?"  
"You slept through it." She put the tray down. "Well, are you gonna eat or not?"  
"Yes, sorry." He went to the tray and started eating.  
"Well, I did my job, so I'll leave." She turned to leave.  
"Wait, Miss Leslie!!" cried Quatre. "Where am I? Where's my cousin?"  
"Gods, you are slow. You're at the castle. Like your surroundings? Don't get use to them. No doubt you'll be dead when Master Trowa wakes up."  
"Trowa?"  
"MASTER Trowa. He's a vampire, just like everyone else. And since you've been given to him, and your cousin has been to Master Heero, neither of you will live for long."  
"Wait...aren't you human?"  
I'm a human familiar, stupid. There's a difference. Unlike you, I'm not food. I get the food for the vampires so I can become a vampire."  
"That's terrible!! Doing something so wretched!!!!!"  
"What I do is my own business. Not the business of a blonde bunny. Bye." With that, she was gone.  
I'm gonna die? He thought. No! I have to get out! I have to escape. I need to find Duo fast!! Fast...  
  
Wake up, little brother.  
Trowa groaned upon hearing Catherine's voice in his head. Hello, Catherine.  
How is the blonde bunny? He looked so cute under the moonlight, and I can't wait to see what kind of person he is.  
Catherine, don't even joke like that. You know not to get attached.  
I know, I know. But I just want to see him. He is awfully cute.  
Fine. Come up to the room.  
I'll be sure to do that.  
With the mind connection broken, he climbed out of his coffin. Cute as he may be, the blonde bunny was gonna die. It happened all the time.  
He headed up the stairs to the room, figuring he'd scare the shit out of the kid. However, when he opened the door, that wasn't what he got.  
"Hi!!!!! Good evening!! You must be Trowa. I'm Quatre. This is a nice place."  
Oh no, Trowa thought. I've got a chatterbox human.  
"You aren't a guest here," he said, trying to erase the smile off the blonde bunny's face. "It will be my decision when and how you die."  
"...Where is Duo? Is he here? Can I see him?"  
"That other human is with Heero. His fate is in his hands."  
"Why can't you guys just let us go? We won't tell anyone."  
"And I should believe you why?"  
"Because I'm not a liar. Neither is my cousin. He has the motto 'I may run and hide, but I never lie'."  
Just please shut up!!! Trowa thought. You're giving me a headache!!  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!!" called Trowa.  
Catherine bustled in. Her eyes widened when she saw Quatre.  
"Oh my!!!!!" she squealed. "He's as cute as I thought!!"  
"Hi Miss..." began Quatre.  
"Oh, my name is Catherine Bloom. Don't mind Trowa, my little brother is a little bug."  
"Catherine!!" Trowa said in a low voice.  
"But he really is a cutie, Trowa is."  
"Catherine!!"  
"Oh well, we really must be going. See you later, blonde bunny!!"  
"He won't be alive later!!!" snapped Trowa.  
"Sure, sure."  
When the two were gone, Quatre went to the window and looked out it.  
Why do they call me 'blonde bunny'?  
  
"He never shuts up," complained Trowa.   
"But he is cute," said Catherine. "A cute blonde bunny."  
"I still can't believe Sally thought of such a retarded name."  
"It's cute."  
"To a girl."  
They entered the hall. Everyone was speaking  
"Sorry we're late." Catherine announced when they walked in. She smiled. "I just had to see the blonde bunny!!! He's so sweet!!"  
"But a chatterbox," said Trowa.  
"The human I got is one too!!!" said Heero. He downed another drink. "Noisy, annoying!!! I want to bitch-slap him!!"  
"Aw, Heero!!" said Catherine. "That's cruel!!!"  
"Can we talk about something else?!" complained Wufei. "All I've heard is how annoying the humans are."  
"Humans ARE annoying," said Trowa.  
"Aw, Trowa!!" said Catherine. "Even you can admit that the blonde bunny is a sweetheart."  
"Shut up, Catherine."  
  
"What do you think?" asked Noin. She had her arm linked in Zechs's as they walked down the halls.  
"That's the most Heero and Trowa have ever talked," said Zechs. "And neither could stop talking about their human."  
"See?"  
"They were very negative comments."  
"Well, at least neither bragged about their blood. It meant they hadn't drunk it yet."  
"That's a good point."  
"See? They're changing. Heero is still trying to get drunk, and Trowa is talking about the blonde bunny."  
"Why did they come up with that nickname for the blonde haired boy?"  
"Sally gave him the nickname. Because he's so cute. She's thinking of a nickname for the boy with the braid."  
"Nicknames...everyone's becoming attached to them."  
"Indeed, love."  
  
"Can you believe it?!" growled Leslie. "That blonde boy is the biggest idiot I've ever seen!! He really grates my nerves!!!!"  
"Because he's closer to Master Trowa right now," said Franz. "And you're jealous."  
Leslie flushed. "I am NOT jealous!!"  
"How was the boy with the braid?" asked Rita.  
"He's the shit!!" said Franz. "I've never known anyone so funny!!"  
"That blonde idiot is so goddamn polite!!" fumed Leslie. "He-"  
"'Really grates your nerves'?" finished Franz. "You ARE jealous. And I've warned you that kissing their asses doesn't mean to fall for one!!"  
"Franz, you should really watch yourself," said Travis. "We all know you aren't exactly Master Heero's favorite."  
"I know that!!! But he doesn't like any of us!! I try not to get on his bad side."  
"We wouldn't want anything to happen to you," said Rita. "You're very nice, after all."  
"I try."  
  
Quatre lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had to get out of there. He had to make sure Duo was all right.  
I just wish this were a bad dream, he thought. A bad dream, where I wake up in my own bed. Tears spilled down his face. A bad dream. And when I wake up, my parents will be there waiting, and so will Duo's. And grandmother will be seated in her rocking chair by the fire and Duo and I will go down to the shore and play in the water...  
He rolled onto his side and cried softly. He missed them all very much. Duo was all he had left. If anything happened to him...  
The double doors opened. Quatre sat up, wiping at his eyes. "I-I-I was just resting..." he froze.  
Trowa stood in the doorway. His eyes were fixed on Quatre, but they weren't like human eyes. More like insane animal eyes.  
"You really nagged me today," he said, walking towards the bed. "Your constant chattering caused me to have a headache."  
"I'm sorry," said Quatre. "I'll be quieter."  
Trowa looked surprised. "...Fine. I already fed anyway. The dawn will rise soon." He walked towards the singular door. "Mind you, I'm not usually so merciful. I usually kill with no hesitation."  
"..."  
"And mark my words. I have chosen you for my prey, and you will be it. Sooner or later." Then he left.  
Quatre lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes slowly.  
Why hesitate? He thought. There is no doubt that Duo is dead. If he is, I'll gladly share his fate. I can't be alone. I could never stand it.   
  
You hesitated.  
Shut up, Catherine.  
Why? What is he of any worth to you?  
I don't have a damn clue.  
You like him.  
I'm going to sleep.  
Trowa disconnected from his sister and tried to fall asleep. That blonde bunny looked so sad when he came in.  
His cousin is still alive, he thought. Maybe I should've told him that.  
Trowa knew something was plaguing the blonde boy, but he didn't know what.  
Why should I give a damn?! He's HUMAN. A naïve human!! It's better to just kill him. I'll do it tomorrow. Whatever is hurting him will follow him to his grave.  
  
  
Aw, Trowa's a big meanie!! It'll get better, I promise. I luv the reviews!!! Of course, the main coupling is 1x2 and 3x4, but I'll go into more with the other couples. See ya next time!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter  
  
"I swear, these halls need more light," declared Sally. "I can barely see the paintings!!"  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "I think they're just fine, woman!!"  
Sally lightly hit his shoulder. "You're being a sourpuss again."  
"I'm just talking about logic. Who would spend their time looking at old paintings?"  
"I would," she said, grabbing a candlestick. She shined it on the many paintings in the hallway.  
Wufei just stood there, following each painting as light was shined on them. The paintings of the members of the clan.  
The numbers dwindled in that time and age. There used to be so many in the clan. Now there was just seven.  
We don't like to shine on them, he thought. Because they're too much of a reminder of a past we want back...  
Sally shined the light on another painting. "Oh my!! She's beautiful!!!"  
She was on standards the youngest of them. Only a little over two hundred years old. Wufei sighed and willed himself to look at the painting.  
His world spun.  
He fell to his knees, shaking.   
"Wufei?!" cried Sally. She ran over to him. "Are you all right?!"  
Wufei continued to look at the painting. Sally looked up at it too. Wufei opened his mouth, his lips forming a name.  
"Meiran..."  
  
"Where's Mr. Justice?" asked Catherine.  
Sally sat down. "He went to bed early."  
"'Went to bed early'?" asked Zechs. "There's at least another two hours before we have to sleep."  
"He...well, we walked down the hall with the paintings-"  
Everyone winced. Sally knew what was wrong. There paintings have been of clan members, long dead.  
"And we came to this one painting. A beautiful girl was portrayed. Wufei just started freaking out after that."  
"Meiran?" asked Noin.  
"Yes, that's what he called her."  
No one spoke. Everyone looked tensed.  
"Sally," said Zechs. "Meiran was--"  
"I know who she was," said Sally. "I've just never seen her."  
There was a long silence after that. Then a voice broke it.  
"Sorry I'm late," said Heero. He walked in, clutching his head. "I've got a damn headache."  
"Still alive?" asked Noin.  
"...Yeah."  
"Heero, it's been close to a week since you captured him!!! I'd think he'd at least be dead now."  
"Well then you try biting a fucking chatterbox!! It isn't easy!! I can't even hypnotize him!! It's like he's resilient to me!!"  
"Mine too," said Trowa. "The blonde bunny is so damn positive!! Every time I try to get rid of that smile, he smiles more!!! It's just so..."  
"Neither of you have killed your human yet?" asked Sally.  
"..." Was Heero's response.  
"I...I tried to bite him," said Trowa. "He just went all weird. He started hyperventilating, and shaking until he past out."  
"This isn't easy for you, huh?" asked Catherine, a smile on her face.  
"Shut up."  
Sally sighed and looked down at her hands. Wufei had become upset. And she knew why.  
  
"Wufei?" she called as she entered their chamber. He was in their coffin. She sighed and lifted the lid.  
"You can't get me, slayer!!!" he cried, half awake. He tried to pull the coffin lid shut.  
"This is what happens when you share a coffin with someone and don't go to bed as the same time as them," said Sally. "It's me."  
"Oh, Sally. Come in."  
She climbed in and lay down beside him, shutting the lid closed. She could sense that he was detached from her then. He put an arm around her, but could sense his thoughts were elsewhere.  
"Wufei-"  
"Tomorrow," he murmured. "I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"I...okay. Pleasant dreams."  
"Pleasant dreams."  
Sally closed her eyes, and dreamt of the past.  
  
Two hundred years ago...  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have the money!!!"  
Sally opened her eyes. She sat up; hearing her parents desperate voices downstairs. And fearsome, angry voices.  
"Look, we lent you money so you could make ends meet, and told you we expected it all in payback within a month!!! Now where the fuck is our money?!?!"  
"Give us another week!!! People haven't been buying from our apothecary as much as they use to!!!"  
"NO!!!!!!!!! Give it to us now, or we'll kill you!!!!!"  
"Oh God please don't!!!! We'll give you anything!!!!!"  
"Anything? Fine...any children in this house?!"  
"Yes, we have a daughter."  
"A daughter...fine. If you give her to us, we'll forget about the debt."  
NO!!!!!!!!!!! thought Sally. They wouldn't...  
"Take her!!!! Just spare us!!!!"  
"Deal!!! Now where is she?!"  
"In her room, upstairs."  
Sally got out of bed and threw on a dress. She had to get out of there.  
Suddenly, her door slammed open. A large man with broad shoulders stood there. His gaze raked over her appreciatively.   
"Nice," he said. "From today onward, you are our property." He grabbed her arm. "C'mon."  
"Let me go!!!!" she screamed as he dragged her downstairs. Her parents stood by, watching him handle her roughly with no expressions on their faces. "Mother!!! Father!!! Please help me!!!"  
There were five other men, who looked excited to see her. She struggled more, even as they dragged her outside.  
"Stop it!!!!" she cried, trying to break out of his hold.  
The man holding her arm backhanded her. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!! You were sold to us, end of story!!!!!!"  
Rope that was attached to a horse was tied around her wrists. The men got on the horses. "Let's go."  
  
For hours they walked, well into the night. Sally gasped as the horse she was tied to picked up the pace.  
"Hey, isn't it THAT time?" one man asked another.  
"Yes, it is. Interesting, huh?"  
"How so?"  
"We have a virgin girl with us. This will be quite a celebration."  
Sally felt her blood run cold.  
"Look, there it is!!"  
They all looked up into the midnight black sky. A full moon came out from behind a cloud.  
Then the men started to change. Soon they were no longer men. They looked like rabid dogs, but Sally knew what they were.  
Werewolves.  
The road was empty. No one was going to help her. Then 'wolves started on the horses, tearing them to pieces. Sally let out a shriek as the rope broke. She ran blindly in the opposite direction, knowing she wasn't going to outrun them.  
The 'wolves let out howls and bounded after her. She kept running, no matter how bad her feet hurt.  
Suddenly, she tripped. The hem of her skirt got in the way. She fell smack onto the ground. The growls were so close...  
She turned her head and saw a 'wolf jump at her. She covered her head, knowing what to expect...  
  
Sally came awake with a jerk. Her breaths were labored as she lay there. Wufei stirred beside her, awakening because of her movement.  
"Everything okay?" he asked her.  
"Yes...just a bad dream," she said. "I'm sorry I woke you."  
"It's no problem. Just go back to sleep, alright?"  
"Alright." Sally settled down and closed her eyes.  
  
Wufei watched her sleep, her heartbeat becoming steady again.  
She was probably thinking of the past, he thought. When she first met me. I guess it was fated. The first thing I thought when I saw her was how much she reminded me of Meiran...   
  
::back to flashback::  
  
Wufei turned his head. He heard screaming...  
"Ugh," said Heero. "Must be a werewolf attack."  
"You'd think they'd just kill humans quickly," said Trowa. "I mean, who wants to hearing screaming and the sound of tearing flesh?!"  
Wufei then remembered. "Wait...weren't werewolves forbidden to come to this region?"  
Heero smirked. "Yes, they were..."  
Moments later, they came upon a human girl running from 'wolves. She tripped on her skirt, and a 'wolf lunged at her. She curled into a ball and he landed over her.  
"What are you doing?" inquired Wufei.  
The 'wolf looked up and growled at them. But they heard his mental speech.  
We got her first, parasites. Get lost.  
"Werewolves are forbidden in this region," said Heero. "Y'know, after you slaughtered that town?"  
We obey no one.  
"Oh really?" said Trowa. "I'm sure the witches would love to hear about this..."  
Screw them. All they can do is cast spells. Other than that, they're human.  
"We're aligned with them," said Wufei. "And we respect them. So if you're forbidden to come here, we can see to it that you're escorted out of here. Alive or in pieces."  
The 'wolf hesitated. Then he moved away from the girl. He turned to his fellow 'wolves.  
Let's go. They aren't worth our time.  
Once they left, the girl uncoiled herself. She watched the 'wolves leave, her face stained with tears. She turned to the vampires. "I-"  
"You're free," said Wufei. "They won't bother you again."  
"I have nowhere to go," she said. "My parents sold me to them-"  
"No one's stopping you," said Trowa. "Go on home."  
The girl stood tall. Wufei noticed that she wasn't shaken. She had cried, but kept brave. He could see the strength in her eyes.  
She's a human, he reminded himself. They are all weak.  
"I don't know if I can," she said. "They sold me off to save their own lives. If they bargain with someone else, what will they do with me then? By selling me to those...DOGS, that just proved they were willing to sacrifice me for themselves."  
"Humans act irrationally," said Trowa. "It's just apart of their nature. I'm sure they'll see their mistake when they see that you're alive."  
The girl slowly nodded. "That makes sense...thank you. All of you."  
Heero walked over to a stallion that was still standing. It was unscathed, as the 'wolves didn't have time to tear it apart since they had to chase her. "Ride this back to your town."  
"Thanks again." She mounted the horse and rode off.  
"I guess doing good deeds help," said Trowa.  
Wufei watched her leave. "She reminds me of Meiran."  
"Yes, she does have Meiran's strength," said Heero. "But she's human."  
"Yes...it's a shame..."  
  
::end flashback:: (for now ^_^)  
  
"Wufei?"   
"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance.  
"You okay?" asked Sally.  
"Yeah, don't worry about me."  
"Um...I want to ask you...that girl in the painting...is that Meiran?"  
"...How...?"  
"You told me about her years ago. Is that her?"  
"Yes, that's her. Well, you already know..."  
She walked over and put her arms around him. "I know I can't replace her, but I can love you just as much."  
Wufei leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
  
Heero bit hard into the older human's neck, sucking him of his blood. The blood gave him strength, but he wasn't thinking about that.  
What is wrong with me?! He asked himself. I haven't killed that chatterbox yet!!! I know I'm hungry for his blood, but there's something else...Dammit, I don't know what it is!!!  
He let go of the dead man and wiped the blood off his mouth. He wasn't sure what held him back. He just knew that the chatterbox was human, and a pain in the ass. He had to get rid of him.  
  
  
And that concludes this chapter!! I just had to write about 5xS!! If the flashbacks are confusing, they're supposed to be. In later chapters, you'll find out more. And in the next one...well, you can probably guess by the ending of this one. Bye for now!!! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Duo rested his chin on his arms, which were folded on the windowsill. The night looked so radiantly beautiful, but he hadn't left that cursed room in over a week.  
A werewolf ripping me to shreds is the last way I want to die, he thought. Especially a pack of them.  
The vampire that held him captive, Heero, kept saying Quatre was all right. But he had the feeling that he wasn't. He just wanted to get out of there with Quatre and go home.  
It's strange, though, he thought. I feel this strange attachment to Heero. He yells at me a lot, but he hasn't killed me. Yet. But...oh, I just don't know!!  
Duo hardly knew Heero. But judging from the vampire's attitude, he could guess that something was bugging him. And it wasn't just Duo.  
  
::flashback:: (three days ago)  
  
"I annoy you, huh?" asked Duo.  
"You never shut up," said Heero.   
"Hmm, that's harsh. I guess a guy like you can't stand guys like me."  
"Shut up."  
"Why don't you just kill me? Quatre's probably dead."  
"Actually, your cousin is still alive. It looks like Trowa's putting up with him."  
Duo sighed in relief.   
Heero slightly turned to him. "You love him, don't you? That blonde bunny?"  
"He's the only family I have left. My parents are long dead, so are his. And our grandmother died recently. He loved her a lot, and her death is affecting him terribly. We're cousins, but he's more like a little brother to me."  
"Well...everyone's had their own taste of tragedy. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth afterwards."   
"Boy, don't I know." I can't believe it!! I'm having a conversation with him without him screaming that he's gonna kill me!!!  
"You're taking it hard too."  
"...Yeah. It hurts, and I miss her. But I have to be strong for Quatre, so I have to be positive."  
"So the positive attitude you've shown is just forced?"  
"Yeah...wait, why am I talking to you like this?! You're the one who keeps saying you'll kill me!!"  
Heero's face hardened. "I will kill you, if that is your wish. You would seem happier with your dead relatives."  
Duo sighed. "I don't know...to tell you the truth, I haven't really been happy since my grandmother died."  
"It hurts, tragedy. I've experienced it well. My family..." his eyes became pained. Then emotionless. "But it isn't your business, so I won't tell you." With that, he left.  
"WHAT?! After everything I just said?!"  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Vampires," whispered Duo. "Are too hard to understand."  
  
Heero kept his face neutral as he walked to the chamber. The chatterbox was easy to talk to, but he was too annoying. He had to go.  
"Master Heero?" said a voice.  
Heero stopped in his tracks. He turned and glared into the darkness. "What is it, Franz?!"  
The familiar's form materialized from the shadows. "Are you going to kill him?"  
"And what business is it of yours?! What I do with him is none of your business."  
"I was thinking that you should re-consider it."  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"  
"He talks a lot, but that blonde bunny and him bring a little warmth back here. They are too positive, but that's not bad."  
"I don't have to listen to this." Heero started away, but Franz wasn't done.  
"You have feelings for him, don't you?"  
Heero's glare deepened, but he couldn't choke out a reply.  
"There isn't anything wrong with that. In fact, that's the very reason why you shouldn't kill him." Franz turned. "Well, I've had my say. Bye." Then he was gone.  
Heero continued on his way, but Franz's words kept coming back to him.   
"You have feelings for him, don't you?"  
I'll have that fucking familiar killed!!!! He thought angrily. Making me think like this!!!! Even having the slightest notion of such a ridiculous idea!!!! Caring for a human!!!!! What bullshit!!!!!!  
He stopped. Something inside him hurt. It felt like swelling. He grasped his chest...that's where it was. The swelling was in his chest.  
Nonononononono!!!!!!!!! I can't!!!!!! I've only known him over a week...I must be ill, that's it!!!! I'm ill!!!!! I should go see Noin, or someone. Before I see that chatterbox.  
  
"You seem in perfect health," said Noin. "When did you first feel the swelling?"  
Heero turned his head away. "After I spoke with Franz."  
"Franz? Hmm, then I'm wrong. You hate Franz."  
"Damn right I do!!!!!!! Making me think like that!!!!!! Telling me how I should feel!!!!!"  
"Wait, back up!!!! What are you talking about?!"  
Heero covered his face. "HesaidIhavefeelingsforthehuman."  
"Speak up, I can't hear you."  
"He said I have feelings for that fucking chatterbox!!!!!!! There!!!!! Happy?!?!?!"  
Noin's eyes widened. "It's true."  
"HUH?!?!"  
"The swelling you felt was your heart beating uncontrollably. It's a sign that that chatterbox gets your emotions hyped up."  
"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh Heero!!!!!! We've had same-sex couples in the clan before!!!! There isn't anything wrong with that!!!!"  
Heero got up. "I'm going."  
"Alright. You need to realize it for yourself."  
Heero left the room, feeling angry. Everyone's gone insane. I'm the only sane person here. Loving a human? HA!!!!! It's so...so...I don't know!!!!!  
  
Duo yawned and sat on the bed. He was really bored, and Franz hadn't stopped by. He was the only human he had seen in a while.  
It's so boring here, he thought. I just wish that death would come and-  
The door slamming open cut off his thoughts.   
Heero stood there, looking irate. He closed the door behind him, looking fiercely at Duo.  
God, he handsome!!!! Thought Duo. That was one thing he had to admit about Heero: he had never met anyone with such sinfully good looks.  
"It's funny," said Heero. "Everyone says I'm attached to you. That I care for you, even love you."  
Duo felt his face burn. Those words...they were how he felt about Heero. He had only known the guy a little over a week, and the guy was cold, but...he couldn't help it.  
"I can prove them wrong."  
Oh shit, thought Duo.  
Heero advanced on him, grabbing his shoulders. "Everyone says that I love you." He forced Duo down upon the bed. "Well, when they find your corpse, they'll owe me an apology." His eyes were angry, but trying to hide something. "Heero Yuy loves no one!!!!! Not even a fucking chatterbox human!!!!!!!"  
Duo tried to force him off, but he had his shoulder down firmly. He couldn't get up. "Let me go."  
"No," said Heero. He was hungry, but seemingly not for the human's blood anymore. His body wanted every inch of the human, not his blood.  
What's wrong with me?! Heero thought. My fangs won't appear!!! And this feels wrong!! He stared down at the human struggling beneath him. Oh no...I've lost it!!! I HAVE fallen for him!!!!  
Duo didn't expect the following events to unfold. Heero leaned down, but not to bite his neck. His lips met Duo's and they kissed.  
Whoa, talk about a change in attitude!!! Thought Duo. Just a moment ago he was ranting that he was gonna kill me. Now he's kissing me!!!!  
Heero pushed his fingers into Duo's hair as their kiss deepened. His hands worked at the braid, trying to get it undone.  
Well, maybe this isn't that bad...  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Wake up, Heero. The sun will rise soon.  
Heero stirred awake. His eyes snapped open at the realization that he was naked in bed with the chatterbox, who was also naked.  
Not to mention Noin's amused voice was in his head.  
Duo's head was nestled under Heero's chin, snoring softly. Heero felt a smile tug at his mouth as he stared down at the sleeping human.  
Wait...the sun's gonna rise?!  
Reluctantly, he untangled himself from his now lover. He gathered his clothes and put them on quickly.   
Indeed, I didn't expect this.  
Noin, shut up, he mentally told her as he finished. He turned back to the bed, where Duo was still asleep. He couldn't help but go over and kiss his forehead. Then he headed down to his chamber.  
You seem to be in a better mood, Heero.  
I said shut up.  
Heero climbed into his coffin and closed the lid. He closed his eyes, knowing Noin was still there in his mind.  
Um, Noin?  
Yes, hon?  
I owe you an apology.  
  
  
Wai!!!!!!! Lemon!!!!!!!! Sort of. (dodges bricks thrown by 1x2 fans) Well, things have wrapped up well for them. Is it all said and done? HELL NO!!!! And what about 3x4? Trowa's being even more stubborn. You'll all have to see next time!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Wow, that was quite an arrangement, Franz!" said Rika.  
Franz shrugged. "Duo's okay. I just didn't want him to die for a stupid reason."  
"Now he's Master Heero's lover!!! This will get you some major pointers with them!"  
"That's not why I did it."  
Rika turned to a form in the corner. "Leslie, you haven't said a word for a while now. Something wrong?"  
Leslie was gritting her teeth. "That blonde bunny is STILL alive!!! He should be dead!!!"  
Travis laughed. "Maybe the situation is the same for them."  
"It is NOT!!!!!!!!"  
"Man, touchy, touchy."  
Franz lit a cigarette. "Leslie, face it. Ever since you came here, you've had feelings for Master Trowa. He doesn't feel the same way for you."  
"So you're saying he feels for that blonde bunny?!"  
"Yes."  
"There is no love!!!! That human just enchanted him."  
"Whatever. Keep being diluted."  
  
Leslie stormed from the room, feeling anger and hatred. The blonde bunny was getting closer and closer to Trowa. Trowa had tried to bite him, but hesitated!!!!! He never hesitated before.  
I deserve him, she thought. I've been here longer than that boy, and I know Milord a lot better!!!!  
  
Quatre felt himself drifting off to sleep, but snapped awake. He had to be alert. He couldn't go through another confrontation from Trowa. Not like the one before.  
  
::flashback::  
  
Quatre slept soundly. His dreams consisted of himself and the young vampire who held him captive. It was strange, though. Quatre couldn't help being attracted to him.  
However, as he opened his eyes, the scene in front of him startled him.  
Trowa stood over him, looking at him strangely. The vampire wore an expressionless face.  
"Um, hi?" Quatre offered weakly.  
"You wondered why you were still alive."  
"Uh, maybe a little..."  
"Well, you'll have to wonder no more. Tonight...you will die."  
Quatre went pale. He sat up quickly, never taking his eyes off Trowa's face. He always read the legends of vampires, and those legends instilled a fear within him. He feared vampires more than anything.  
And that fear escalated as Trowa started to change. His emerald green eyes grew wide, in an animal-like appearance. His fangs extended out of his mouth to just above the bottom of his bottom lip. He was indeed a vampire. And indeed, frighteningly beautiful.  
Quatre crawled up further onto the bed, his fear consuming him. He was going to die. Die from the lack of blood after Trowa drained him.  
Trowa crawled onto the bed, reaching for Quatre.  
"Please don't do this," Quatre pleaded. "I haven't said goodbye to Duo..."  
Trowa faltered for an instant, but grabbed him anyway.  
Quatre started hyperventilating as he was pulled forward, until he rested against Trowa. The fangs looked very sharp, and his eyes so frightening...it was too much for him.  
As Trowa was about to lean down, Quatre past out.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
He didn't know what happened while he was unconscious. He did know he woke up to have covers covering him. And no bite mark in his neck.  
I was so scared, he thought. I really thought I was going to die. But why didn't he just kill me? Maybe I freaked him out. I can't help it if I fear vampires!!!  
  
"You haven't bit him," said Catherine.  
"I tried to," said Trowa. "But after he past out, I was about to bite him but something was nagging at me. Like what I was doing was wrong."  
"What do YOU think? Did you think it was wrong?"  
"I...I really don't know..."  
Just then, Heero walked in. Looking a lot more cheerful than he usually did.  
"'Evening," said Catherine.  
Heero nodded and sat down. Trowa raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to be happy."  
"..."  
"I know!!" said Catherine. "You realized you have feelings for the chatterbox!!"  
Heero glared at her. Trowa looked at him, shocked.  
"It's true, isn't it?!"  
Heero sighed. "Why am I being backed into a corner?"  
"Tell us!!" said Catherine.  
"No."  
Then Noin walked in with Zechs. She grinned at Heero. "Hey Heero!! How was he last night?!"  
"Holy shit, you did!!!!" cried Catherine.  
Heero glared at everyone.  
  
"You see Trowa?" asked Catherine.  
"See what?" asked Trowa.  
"Heero has found love!! And don't go and say you hate the blonde bunny!!"  
"..."  
"If Heero, the most emotionless member of our clan, next to you, can find love, you can!!"  
"..."  
"And...I have the feeling you already have. And I doubt it's in Leslie."  
"That girl? No, I don't care for her."  
"How 'bout the blonde bunny?"  
"..."  
"I told you so."  
"Catherine-"  
"I don't think it's wrong. Hell, in the years we've been here, you've never once fallen in love. I know you are lonely."  
"You sound like you can read my mind."  
"Well, I understand you. You're my little brother after all."  
"...I hesitated when I was about to kill him."  
"I know. You told me. He past out."  
"Yeah."  
  
::flashback:: (from Trowa's POV)  
  
Trowa grabbed him in a tight grip. The blonde bunny was visibly scared. He could sense it too clearly.  
As he pulled the blonde close, he couldn't ignore the fact that he was warm...and smelled good.  
Stop it!!! He ordered himself. Just get this over with!!!  
But just as he was about to bite him, the boy slumped against him. Trowa grabbed his shoulders and saw he had past out.  
At least now he won't struggle, he thought. He leaned in, but couldn't help but look at the boy's face. He looked so vulnerable, so helpless...  
He felt his hands let go of him. He fell to the bed. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the human's innocent features. He looked so angelic, so...beautiful.  
Trowa reached out with a hand and ran it through the platinum blonde hair. It felt like silk against his fingers. It was so strange...he'd never felt like this before.  
Why should I feel like this for a human? A boy, no less! There are plenty of vampires in the world that could make me feel alive but...this human makes ME feel human.  
He sighed and stood. He pulled a cover over the human and left. It was just too confusing.  
::end flashback::  
  
"I felt something then," said Trowa. "I know not what it was, but it was something."  
"Oh Trowa," said Catherine. "What's stopping you? Look at Heero, he went and did it!! Why can't you-"  
"No!!" suddenly he was angry. "I don't want to feel like that!!! That human is messing up my thinking!! I won't give in!!" then he stormed away.  
Catherine sighed. "Please...just don't kill that blonde bunny out of anger."  
  
Trowa burst into the room, feeling his anger accelerate. He expected Quatre to be awake and frightened. He was like that when Trowa woke up earlier that evening.  
But he was asleep. He was curled up into a ball like a cat, and looking twice as vulnerable.  
Once again he stopped. And his anger dissolved completely.   
How can he do it? Wondered Trowa. How can a human make me feel like this with just a sleeping face?  
He crawled unto the bed, and sat right next to the blonde bunny. It was as if he loved to watch the human sleep; he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
I...can't do it. No matter what, there is no way I can kill him. No one has ever made me feel this way. And...dammit, how can I kill him when he looks like an angel?!  
Quatre moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back. The boy was at Trowa's mercy, but his attention wasn't on the boy's neck.  
He talks a lot, he has a kind soul, he's very pure...things I should despise, but they are the things I like most about him. He put a hand to the boy's face. There is no way I should throw someone with a face like this away. He leaned down and kissed Quatre's lips.  
He came awake, staring at him with complete shock. "What-"  
"Don't be frightened," Towa soothed. "I'm not going to kill you."  
"You...you just kissed me!!"  
"Shall I do it again?"  
Quatre gaped at him. He had an ever-so-quickly growing attraction to the vampire, and he had longed to taste his lips. "I guess..."  
Trowa kissed him again. He leaned over him, deepening the kiss into fiery passion.  
  
"Not him too!!" said Zechs.  
Noin smiled. "I knew it."  
"I'll be sure not to doubt you again. I mean...I didn't expect this!!"  
"I did."  
  
Afterwards...  
  
So much for killing him, little brother.  
You haven't seen him sleep.  
And you have?  
I'm watching him right now.  
And smiling.  
Trowa put a hand to his mouth. He WAS smiling. He hardly ever smiled.   
Then again, when a beautiful blonde haired boy lay asleep next to him with the world's most innocent face, he couldn't help it.   
I know you don't want to leave him, but it's high time to head for your coffin. And I can guess that you're pretty exhausted.  
Trowa sighed and kissed Quatre on the cheek. Then he went to gather his clothes.  
He is quite a catch.  
You have no idea, Catherine.  
He headed down to his chamber. He was pretty exhausted...  
I told you so.  
Stop it.  
Why? My baby brother is in love.  
Ugh.  
  
  
And that concludes this chapter. Sorry of the lack of lemon. (dodges bricks thrown by 3x4 fans) But I know you all can forgive me. Ugh, this is gonna be a LOOOOONG story!! But I'm sure you all will read every chapter. Well, see ya next time!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I knew it was just a matter of time," said Sally. "I just knew it."  
"Yeah, but...with humans?" asked Wufei. "Boys, no less."  
"Now, now. We've had that sort of coupling within the clan before. There's nothing wrong with that."  
Wufei sighed. "I guess..."  
"I wonder if our boys will make them into vampires?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Wufei, don't answer a question with a question."  
"Whatever, woman." He smoothed his hair back. "Ready?"  
Sally checked her hair. "Yes, let's go."  
  
When they entered the main hall, only Zechs, Noin, and Catherine were there. Sally giggled softly and Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"No Heero and Trowa, huh?" asked Zechs.  
"We all know where they are," said Catherine. "With their precious humans."  
Noin laughed. "Indeed, it was unexpected. At least, on some standards."  
"But it's happened before. Y'know, vampires falling for humans."  
Sally looked up from the wine glass she had taken. Wufei shot Catherine a look. Catherine shrugged.  
"I heard the stars are shining like diamonds tonight," said Sally. "I think I'll go take a look at them."  
  
Sally sighed as she stepped onto the balcony. The sky was full of beautiful stars. The moon was crescent shaped, glowing even brighter.  
The night sky, she thought. This is all I've seen. This is all I CAN see. I can't even remember the color of the horizon when the sun set...it doesn't matter. I'm here because I chose to be. Because I didn't want to part with Wufei. Because I was dying...  
  
::flashback::  
  
Sally rode the horse fast. They had gotten very far from her village, and she was too far away.  
I'll get there, she thought. I'll be sure to.  
There was pain in her chest, but she didn't notice. The pain had hurt so terribly during the horrendous walk with those dogs. But it had been hurting her for quite a while now, and her family couldn't figure it out. She coughed hard, trying not to think about it.  
When she finally caught sight of her village, at well into the afternoon, she was relieved.  
When they see I'm alive, she thought. They'll be so happy. I just know they will.  
However, when she reached her home, she couldn't be in even more shock.  
It was burnt down, completely. Sally stared, horrified at the mountain of debris that was once her home. The horses were also gone.   
Are...are they dead? She thought. What happened? Why did it happen...  
The pain in her chest became too great. She collapsed, coughing in spasms. Coughing only made the pain worse, but she was too grief-stricken to notice. She fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
"Wake up."  
Sally groaned and opened her eyes. A girl in a black cloak stood over her. The girl looked at the debris, then at Sally.  
"Was this your home?"  
Sally tried to speak, but she was overcome by another coughing spell. When she removed her hand from her mouth, she was horrified to see blood.  
The girl winced. She walked over and helped Sally to her feet. "Come with me. Here, I'll help you onto your horse."  
Sally felt too delirious to question the girl. She leaned over her horse, feeling so weak. The girl got onto a black stallion, and led her down a dirt path.  
For close to an hour they rode, Sally feeling even weaker. The long walk with the dogs, the shock of her house burning down...it was too much for her. She didn't see where they were going, she was leaned over her horse. By the time they reached somewhere, unconsciousness was hitting her hard.  
"Hilde, who is this?" a girl question. "That's a human!!!!"  
Sally couldn't keep her balance and fell off her horse. Before she hit the ground, strong arms caught her.  
"She's very sick!!! Bring her inside!!!"  
  
When she woke up again, she was laying on a bed. Urns were on the shelves, and candles were lit. She sat up, and she could hear voices outside.   
"Why did you bring her here?"   
"I want to help her." That was the voice of the girl who found her. "She's sick."  
"Damn right she is!! She has tuberculosis!! There isn't anything we can do for her!! And she's still at the stage where she can spread it to others!!!"  
Tuberculosis?!?! Sally thought. I have tuberculosis?!?! How?! How did I catch it...  
Then it came to her. She had watched over a boy who had a bad case of coughing. No one knew what he had, and Sally had figured it was just a cold...  
The boy had tuberculosis, she realized. He had died a while back, and had unintentionally passed it to her.  
No no no!!!! What can I do?! Nothing, that's what. There is nothing I can do. I'm going to die...  
"Not even our medicines can save her?"  
"Hilde, nothing can!! This is tuberculosis!! There is no treatment for it!! I'm sorry, but she is going to die terribly."  
"There is one way we can save her!!"  
"You mean me?" it was a boy's voice. Sally recognized it as one of the men who saved her. "I must say, I didn't sense it in her at first. She seemed fine."  
"Well, that encounter must be taking affect right now with the poor girl. Do you have any ideas?"  
"Let me see her first."  
"Go ahead. You're a vampire, so you can't get tuberculosis."  
Vampire?!   
The door opened. The boy came in. His black eyes were fixed on her as she opened the door. "You heard everything."  
"I'm dying of tuberculosis," whispered Sally.  
"Yes. And tuberculosis is a large killer. There isn't a treatment for it, and-"  
"Please stop. I know what it is. If I didn't have it, I would've wanted to become a healer."  
"And your family?"  
"I don't know. My house was burnt down when I got there."  
"They abandoned you."  
"What?"  
"It's an obvious ploy. They couldn't lie with the shame of selling you, so they fled."  
"NO!! It can't be true!! It-" another fit of coughs overcame her. She covered her mouth with a hand and coughed hard. Blood dripped between her fingers as she gasped for air. She sighed softly. "I'm fine."  
The boy stared at her. "You are brave. Many would've been hysterical at the thought of having tuberculosis."  
"I...I don't know how I should feel. Death doesn't scare me. And knowing that I'm going to die isn't comforting..."  
"...I'll tell you what. By your decision, I can help you."  
"Huh?"   
"You can decide when. But I am a vampire. So I can help you in two ways; I can give you death, which would be better than suffering with tuberculosis, or I can give you immortal life."  
"Immortal? Vampire?"  
"Correct. You don't have to decide right now. But decide soon, as the pain will get worse. You can trust these people; they're our allies."  
"Who are they?"  
"Witches. The girl who helped you is Hilde. They're leader is a girl named Relena, who has ties to our leader, Zechs."  
"Oh."  
"Don't make the most convenient decision. Make the one that will make you happy."  
"..."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Sally downed her drink, letting the wine glass slip from her fingers. She did love Wufei, a lot. And she knew he loved her. He had saved her when she was suffering.   
He's so distant lately, she thought. Ever since we saw that painting of Meiran...I've got to get him to talk to me. One way or another.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Zechs.  
Relena nodded. "The tension is growing higher and higher. We, the witches, can't just ignore it."  
"Well, if it's as bad as you say..."  
"It is. I've already talked to the several other vampire lords. They won't listen to me."  
"Well, we're family, so I'll listen to you."  
"Thank you. It's getting serious."  
"It certainly sounds serious," said Noin. "We'll keep you posted if anything happens."  
"Thank you again," said Relena.  
After she left, Noin looked at Zechs. "This is definitely strange."  
"Strange, but not surprising," said Zechs. "It would've happened eventually."  
"So we do we do?"  
"Keep everything we do very uncontroversial. We don't want them to get any ideas."  
  
  
Wow!!!! Confused by the ending dialogue? Well, it will make sense with time. In the next chapter...Duo and Quatre reunite!!! And plenty of yaoiness!!!!! See ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Blood. The air was thick of the coppery smell.  
The forest was too large, and too dark. Nothing could be seen at all. But something was seen.  
Quatre. Laying dead off to the side. Bite marks covered him.  
"Quatre?" walking slowly towards the corpse. Leaning over it as laughter filled the air.  
A dark shape formed above. Dressed in black, he was the one laughing. He reached out, ready to strike.  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo came awake. Heero was leaned over him, something close to concern on his face.  
"Just a dream," said Duo.  
"Nightmare," corrected Heero. He put his forehead against Duo. "This is a chronic nightmare."  
"..."  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
"Well, you're right. I've had it a lot recently. But this one was slightly different."  
"What was it?"  
"It's always me in this forest finding Quatre. But Quatre was dead, every time. And in this one...someone in black was standing over me. And he was laughing."  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "Black...?"  
"Yeah. I don't know what it means. I guess it's because I miss him."  
Heero smoothed the bangs from Duo's brow. "Well, I could arrange so that you will see each other again."  
"Wow!!!! You'd do that?"  
"I'm sure Trowa would agree with me."  
Duo leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Thanks!!"  
"No problem." Heero got out of bed and reached for his clothes. "I'll mentally contact him."  
"Okay." Duo was getting on his pants while watching Heero. Heero, fully clothed, closed his eyes. They opened a second later, a strange expression on his face.  
"What is it?" asked Duo.  
"Um, Trowa is a bit...preoccupied right now. I'll contact him in a few minutes."  
"Preoccupied, huh?"  
  
Trowa collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He watched Quatre, who was trying to catch his breath. He leaned over him and kissed him passionately.  
If you're done, can I talk to you?  
Trowa silently cursed Heero. He sat up.  
What is it? Do I interrupt you like this?  
Has your blonde bunny had any nightmares lately?  
Yeah, he's mentioned them. In a forest, getting attacked. Why?  
Just wondering. Duo wants to see him. And I'm sure the blonde bunny wants to see Duo.  
That's understandable. Quatre has been missing the chatterbox. I'll tell him. When should we have it?  
How about this morning?  
We won't be awake.  
So?  
Okay, this morning it is. Bye.  
Trowa felt Heero disconnect, and Quatre was looking at him with a concern expression. "I was having a mental chat with Heero."  
"Really?" asked Quatre. "What did he say?"  
"We're going to arrange so that you can see your cousin again."  
Quatre's face lit up. "Really?! You will?!"  
"That's right."  
He threw his arms around Trowa. "Thank you!!! Thank you so much!!!!"  
Trowa hugged him back, burying his face into the boy's blonde hair. "You'll be able to see him this morning."  
"I can't thank you enough!!!"  
"It wouldn't be right for you two not to see each other again."  
  
That morning...  
  
Quatre felt flutters in his stomach as Leslie led him to the meeting room. He was so happy he was going to be able to see Duo again.  
"You seem happy," said Leslie. But there was no kindness in her voice.   
Quatre tried to be polite. "It's been almost a month since I've seen my cousin. I've had a feeling he was alright, but I really want to see him."  
"Oh."  
"I'm glad Trowa-"  
"So now you call him without his title? Ha, you must really think he loves you."  
"But he does."  
"Vampires don't love, silly boy. Master Trowa is one of the most emotionless vampires in the world. There is no way his heart could be captured by you."  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew him well. I know him!!"   
"Being with him for close to a month doesn't cut it. There is no such thing as love at first sight. Especially for a vampire. And he certainly doesn't love you."  
"Miss Leslie-"  
"End of discussion."  
Quatre felt his throat tighten. Her words were horribly cruel. She didn't know Trowa. He may not have known him long, but he KNEW he loved Trowa. And Trowa had to love him.  
  
"I think it was a mistake to send Leslie," said Franz.  
"How so?" asked Duo. He was seated on a couch in the warm sitting room. Franz was leaning against the wall.  
"She's fallen for Trowa. No doubt she's verbally beating Quatre."  
"Man, that sucks. I hope the little guy is alright..."  
Suddenly a door opened and Leslie walked inside. She glared at Duo as she walked in. "So this is the chatterbox. Really, what does Master Heero see in him?"  
Bitch, thought Duo. But he didn't hold unto his anger. Quatre walked in.  
Duo jumped up and ran over to him. "Quatre!!!!" he pounced on his cousin, hugging him tightly. Quatre returned the hug immediately.  
"We'll take our leave," said Franz. He stormed past Leslie, glaring at her. Leslie smirked, then followed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" snapped Franz. "Waltzing in like you owned the place, embarrassing Duo like that!! And I don't even want to think about what you said to Quatre."  
"I told him Master Trowa doesn't love him," said Leslie, sitting down.  
"You bitch!!!!" cried Rika. "How could you?!"  
"It's the truth."  
Travis gritted his teeth. "Damn you, Leslie!!!! You and your jealous manner!!!"  
"I spoke the truth-"  
"You spoke a bunch of goddamn lies to Quatre!!!" Franz stood over her, his glare vicious. "Get it through your head!!!! Master Trowa doesn't feel anything for you!!!!"  
"That can change."  
"You..." he turned away. "Fine. Go think what you want. I'm just wasting my breath." Then he stormed away.  
Rika shook her head. "You really are pitiful." Then she followed Franz out.  
Travis glared at Leslie. "All you do is cause trouble. But then again, that's your specialty." Then he left.  
Leslie clenched her fists. They were wrong. Trowa didn't love Quatre. Not at all.  
  
"How have you been?" asked Quatre.  
"Great," said Duo. "You know Heero, the guy who captured me?"  
"You fell in love with him?"  
"Yeah!! And it feels great!!"  
"I know. I-"  
"Fell in love with the guy that captured you?"  
"I...yes." Quatre blushed. "The hole in my soul...it's healed, sealed up. I feel so alive again."  
"Me too!!!" Duo popped a tea sandwich into his mouth. "I knew love was a strong emotion, but damn!!!"  
"Yes...but, I've been having nightmares a lot. It's been the same one. A dark forest, and I get attacked..."  
"Hey!! I keep having a nightmare like that!! Except..." his eyes dropped. "I keep finding you dead."  
"It's too strange to be a coincidence. What do you think is going on?"  
"I dunno. Whatever it is, it freaks me out."  
"Well...let's talk about something else."  
"That's fine by me."  
  
They spoke well into the evening. They didn't know how much time passed until Zechs and Noin entered.  
"Hi guys!!!!" said Duo.  
"Um, hi," said Zechs.  
"Having fun?" asked Noin. "I heard about the arrangement."  
"Yes, lots of fun," said Quatre.   
"Well, since your status here has changed," said Zechs. "But of you are free to walk around the castle. Being cooped up in a room can't be all that fun."  
"Thanks, man!!" said Duo.  
"Don't thank me. Heero and Trowa asked me to change the rules."  
"That's great!!" said Quatre.  
  
Heero downed yet another glass of wine. It didn't affect him, but he didn't mind. He sat alone in the room, but could sense someone coming. He knew who it was.  
"Hey Heero!!"  
Duo.  
Duo bounded over to him, and stood in front of him. "Hi!!! What's up?"  
"Nothing," said Heero, putting down his cup.  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for letting me see my cousin. It means a lot to me, and-"  
He was startled when Heero pulled him onto his lap. "Heero?"  
"Shut up," said Heero and kissed him passionately. When he broke the kiss, he was close to smiling. "Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Baka."  
  
"What do you think?" asked Noin.  
"They're dreams are too suspicious," said Zechs. "This is definitely a bad omen."  
"What can we do?"  
"Keep an eye on them. And heed Relena's words."  
"Okay."  
  
Quatre stared at the painting on the wall in fascination. It was a painting of Trowa.  
Arms encircled his shoulders and he was pulled into a warm embrace. "I had good looks, huh?"  
Quatre laughed and leaned against Trowa. "You still do."  
Trowa kissed the top of his head. "Hmm, is that so?"  
"Yes."  
He turned Quatre around so that he was facing him. He kissed him deeply on the mouth. Quatre loved the feeling and returned the kiss.  
  
Leslie turned the corner and saw the kiss. She stood shocked for a moment then turned around and ran.   
Anger flooded her as she stopped running. She punched a wall with a tapestry on it, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.  
They were right, she thought. Master Trowa does love him!!! Why?! I have more to offer than that BOY!!!!!!!   
She stood straight. Trowa was too good for the blonde idiot. But he couldn't see it. There was one way he could see it...the blonde boy had to die.  
  
  
Can someone say 'bitch'? Man, this was a somewhat nice chapter. Well, a lot of action is gonna happen next time, so be sure to tune in again!!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Until we know what's going on," said Zechs. "No one is to leave the castle by themselves. Understand?"  
Everyone acknowledged him.   
"Duo and Quatre. We don't know the meaning of your dreams, but it isn't coincidental. Don't leave this castle at all, okay?"  
Both nodded. Duo stepped forward. "Um, Zechs?"  
"Yes?"  
"Quatre's in danger, isn't he?"  
"Duo?" said Quatre.  
"In my dreams I find him dead. In his he gets attacked. Either way, he dies in both of our dreams."  
Zechs was silent. The dreams had a strong significance. They both were in danger, but Quatre seemed to be in even greater danger.  
"I don't know." And he honestly didn't. "That's why I want you two to stay here. For your own safety."  
  
"I'm in danger?" Quatre said softly.  
Trowa ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't be worried."  
"It's just...I don't want to die, or put others in danger of dying."  
Trowa pulled him into a hug. "You won't die. I'm here, and I'll protect you."  
Quatre sighed softly, nuzzling his chest. "Thank you...you make me feel safe."  
"That's how I want it to be."  
  
Duo lay facedown on the couch. "Man, I can't believe this!!"  
Heero sat next to him. He put a hand on Duo's back. "You're scared."  
"Huh?"  
"You're afraid for him."  
"Quatre? He's my cousin. And my only living relative. For a while we only had each other, and I watched out for him."  
"But no one to watch out for you?"  
"Quatre would, but...he isn't a strong person. When I see him with Trowa...he looks so alive again. He had some light in his eyes, but not all of it. I thought the light would never come back..."  
Heero fiddled with his braid. "You took care of him well. Some light was lost, but not all of it."  
"Yeah. And now he has someone else to watch for him."  
"And you do, too."  
"I know, Heero."  
  
"Who do you think could be causing this?" asked Sally.  
"Scaring the witches?" asked Wufei. "Well, this situation looks familiar..."  
Sally paled. "No...you mean...him?!"  
"It's only an assumption. A bad one, though. He's dead."  
"Y-Yeah. He is dead."  
"...You okay?"  
"Yes, it's just...when I think of him, I think of what had happened..."  
He walked over and put an arm around her waist. "Shh. He's dead. You know there is no magic to bring back someone dead that long."  
"...You're right. I shouldn't worry."  
  
"Miss Relena is performing a spell," said the witch. "She can't be disturbed."  
Hilde sighed and walked away from the door. She was aware of what was going on. She didn't know all the details, though.  
All these attacks on witches, she thought. It's never happened before. I know there's an outer force causing it, but I don't know what. And I have the feeling Relena knows...  
"Hurry!!!!!" someone cried. Several witches rushed to the main doors, as two witches carried in a horribly wounded one.  
Hilde ran towards them. "What happened?!"  
"We were gathering night shade, Miss Hilde!!!" sobbed one. "Something from the shadows attacked her!!"  
"Get her to the infirmary. Bandage her up as best as you can!!"  
"Yes ma'am!!"  
Hilde watched them go into the infirmary. She let out a loud sigh.  
Whatever it is, it has to stop. That witch...she isn't going to live. I could sense it right away. She clenched her fist. We will put an end to this. No matter what.  
  
"So no one can leave?" asked Rika.  
Franz lit a cigarette. "Yep. Master Zechs ordered it himself. Personally, I'm not in the mood to scope out victims lately."  
"You have worked hard, though. I don't see why they haven't made you a vampire yet."  
"I don't want to be one. I'm just repaying the debt I owe them. If it ends tomorrow, it ends tomorrow. If I have to work my entire life, I work my entire life."  
"Strong-willed, huh? What we do is terrible, but at least you have the right intentions on being here." Rika sighed. "I volunteered for this."  
"So did I," said Travis. "To tell you the truth...I really don't have the desire to be immortal anymore."  
"Yeah...me either."  
Just then, the door opened. Leslie came in, her face stern.   
"And you were...?" questioned Franz.  
"Outside," said Leslie. "Gathering berries for the wine."  
"That's against the rules," said Rika. "You broke them."  
Leslie poured the berries into the grinder. "It was just to the forest. Nothing wrong with that."  
Travis sighed. "Don't do it again. You may get caught next time."  
"Oh, I won't."  
"Yes, you will. And you'd better lay low. They can smell the scent of the forest on you."  
"Well, they're all going out as a group to feed. What difference does it make?"  
Franz rolled his eyes. "Don't do anything stupid. But that's too much to ask for."  
  
Quatre read intently from the book, amazed with the fine wording. It was about witches.  
'Just like humans, but with the spiritual power to create forms of energy known as 'spells'. A most common spell is the immortality spell, the only spell that never wears off. Also, it is known knowledge that witches were the ones that created vampires. So if a vampire were to take the blood of a witch, thus killing them, the blood will turn to poison, killing the vampire'.  
"Amazing," he breathed. "I never knew that."  
"Knew what?" asked a voice. Quatre jumped, then looked up. Leslie stood in the doorway of the study, her face a strange expression.  
"That witches created vampires," said Quatre.  
Leslie shrugged. "Unexpected, huh? I never guessed, either."  
Quatre looked at her in shock. She didn't sound scornful at all. She actually sounded nice.  
"What's with the shocked expression? I can be a nice person."  
That's news to me, thought Quatre. Aloud, he said, "Thank you. I know you care for Trowa-"  
Leslie waved her hand in dismissal. "The past, the past. You're the better one for him; I realized that. So I decided I should be nicer than I have been. I've been a rotten bitch, and I'm sorry. Can we be friends?"  
Quatre really looked shocked. She sounded like she wanted to make peace...  
"Sure," he said. "Friends are always better."  
"Hmm, don't I know." She clasped her hands together. "I just thought of something!! With the lords and lady's out, you must be bored."  
"Well, Duo past out from drinking too much wine..."  
"Yes. How about we do something together? As new friends?"  
"Alright. What do you have in mind?"  
"The forest has this wondrous trove of red camellias. You just have to see them."  
"But we're not suppose to leave the castle."  
"The forest IS part of the castle!! Ever realize that?!"  
"Um-"  
"C'mon, you'll love them. They're so beautiful, and not at all wilted!!"  
"Well, I don't see the harm in it..."  
"Great!! Go grab a coat!!"  
"Okay. I'll meet you at the front gate!!" Quatre hurried out of the room.  
  
Leslie let her cheerful demeanor dissolve. Hate and triumph were written on her face.  
"Poor blonde bunny," she said. "You'll be walking into a trap."  
  
Duo groaned as he came awake. It was still night, and he had a hangover.   
"Shit," he muttered as he struggled to his feet. He swayed slightly and clung to the windowsill for support. He leaned his forehead against the glass, thankful that it was cold. He slowly opened his eyes.  
Great, he thought. Now what can I...huh?  
He saw Quatre in the courtyard below. He was admiring the blooming flowers, but someone in a dark cloak was urging him along. Duo couldn't see who it was.  
Why is Quatre outside? He's not suppose to...  
His thought trailed off as he remembered back to his dream.  
Quatre laying dead. In a dense forest. And that forest he was entering looked very dense...  
"Fuck!!!!" he ran and threw on his cloak. He didn't bother trying to straighten up and he ran down the halls. If he was correct, Quatre was in danger. A LOT of it.  
  
"How strange," said Relena. "And they've both had it?"  
"Yes," said Zechs. "Both of them."  
"...This is a bad omen for sure. Let me check..." she took a round blue particle and dropped it into the boiling pot. There was a loud poof and black smoke rose from it. Relena paled. "A very bad omen."  
Zechs looked at the pot. Black smoke had never risen before. "What will happen?"  
"By the light of the..." she put in another round blue particle. Sand colored smoke rise. "Waxing moon, one of the boys will die."  
Zechs felt his blood run cold. "Are you sure?"  
"Am I ever wrong?"  
"Which one will it be?"  
Relena reached for another round blue particle. But she jerked violently and doubled over.  
"Relena?!" Zechs helped her up.  
"I sensed it," she said. "They are in danger right now."  
"NOW?!?!"  
  
"They are beautiful!!!!" sighed Quatre. "Very beautiful, Miss Les-" he turned as he talked, and his voice trailed off.  
Leslie was gone.  
"Miss Leslie?" he stood and looked around. A chill passed over him and he shuttered. Then he heard it. A soft, but cold voice.  
"There he is."  
  
Duo tore through the forest, running very fast. He followed the direction of the footprints in the muddy dirt as he ran, praying he would find Quatre.  
A chilling scream tore through the air.  
"Quatre!!!!!!" he ran in the direction of the scream. He came to a clearing, where the screaming had come from.  
A big, burly guy was holding Quatre up by the front of his shirt.  
"Let him go!!!" growled Duo, jumping into the clearing.  
"Duo!!!" cried Quatre. "I'm sorry!!! Miss Leslie brought me out here, and-"  
Suddenly, a fist came in contact with Duo's face.  
"Duo!!!!"  
Duo felt himself fly from the blow and smash into a tree. He fell in a heap on the ground, pain lancing through him like a knife.  
"Duo!!!!! Are you all right?!?! Did you break you neck?!?! DUO!!!!!!!"  
"Keep it down, blondie," said a new voice. A man in a black cloak walked into the clearing. The thugs bowed slightly to him. Duo recognized the man from his dream.   
"You," gasped Duo, sitting up. "Who are you?!?!"  
"How rude of me," said the man. "I haven't introduced myself. Ah well. My name...is Jervis. You see, I have a strong grudge against the clan of that castle. You see, they killed me. But now that I'm back from the dead, I can extract my revenge." He looked at Quatre. "You, blondie, will be the one to help me."  
"No!!!!" cried Quatre. "I'll never help you."  
"Hmm, well you don't have a choice."  
A thug grabbed Duo by his braid. "What do we do with him?"  
"Oh, him? I don't need him. Take him to my good friends, the werewolves, and sell him." He smirked evilly. "Now that I have this human, nothing else matters. Well, we really should go."  
"Let me GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Quatre.  
"Gag him."  
"MMMMMPH!!!!!!!"  
Duo felt something hard hit him in the head. All he could about before he past out was that he couldn't protect Quatre.  
  
  
What is going on? Who is this lunatic in black? Why do they want Quatre? Will Duo become 'wolf meet? Should that bitch Leslie have her head blown off? All these questions will be answered in time. Some in the next chapter. So be sure to tune in!!!!! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Where the hell are they?!" snapped Zechs.  
"We've looked everywhere," said Franz. "It's like they vanished."  
"Keeping searching!!!"  
"Yessir!!!" Franz hurried away.  
Zechs sighed heavily, putting a hand to his head. "We were too late..."  
Noin went over to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "We'll find them, love. Just keep a clear head."  
"I know. I'm leader of this clan. And since they turned up missing anyway, I must take full responsibility."  
"Heero and Trowa are frantic."  
"I know..."  
  
"Catherine, I can't sense him anywhere!!" cried Trowa. He punched a wall. "Dammit, I shouldn't have left him alone..."  
Catherine put a hand on his. "Little brother, don't carry on like this. We'll find him."  
"This is all my fault...he could be dead right now!!"  
"You would've sensed it, right?"  
"...Yes, I would've."  
"Do not worry. Wherever he is, we will find him."  
"...I hope so."  
  
Heero put out his cigarette and pulled out another. Duo wasn't anywhere nearby. He couldn't sense him at all.  
I should've just taken him with me, he thought angrily. He isn't dead, or I would've sensed it by now. But I can't sense at all!!!! What is going on?!  
  
"Jervis."  
Sally jerked her head. "No...him?!"  
"No doubt about it," said Zechs. "This is his style."  
"But...he's dead!! He can't...he..."  
Wufei took her into his arms. "If he is alive again, then we'll just have to kill him again."  
Sally sighed. "I...I need a drink." She walked over to the wine and gulped down the bottle.  
"Memories are harsh," said Zechs.  
Noin squeezed his hand. "We've all had bad times with Jervis."  
"Yes...the immortal that just wouldn't die."  
"How is he back now?"  
"I wish I knew."  
  
Sally sat down and tried to read a book. Her mind kept wandering as she thought of Jervis.  
Why is he alive?! He should be dead!!! Gods, after everything he did, he deserved it. Why is he back?!  
  
:flashback::  
  
"It's alright..."  
"Hold the pot!!"  
Sally coughed and gagged into the pot. The witches held her still so she wouldn't gag all over.  
Finally it was over. She was lain back down as she tried to gasp for air. She didn't need to be told what she vomited up. The copper smell was enough.  
This is agony, she thought. The worst way to die.  
Wufei had been by a lot, soothing her and comforting her. Now she needed his comfort more than anything. But it was morning and he was asleep.  
A damp cloth covered her forehead. "I've brought a brew that will help you relax." It was Hilde.  
"I don't think I can drink anything," moaned Sally. But she was given the brew anyway. It was hot, but it felt good going down her throat.   
"Rest now. I'll check up on you later." Then she left.  
Sally sighed and closed her eyes. Then she heard the talking.  
"Hilde, we've done enough!!"  
"I can help her!!"  
"She is rotting away!! There is nothing you can do!!"  
"But-"  
"No matter what treatment you give her, it will only prolong her life for a little while!! And she's in agony as it is!!!"  
"I-"  
"I'll give you two choices: 1. you kill her now, or 2. call Wufei and have her made into a vampire."  
"...Wufei isn't available."  
"He will be. Call for him when evening arrives. I've had enough of telling that poor girl she's going to be all right when she isn't!!"  
Please stop talking, thought Sally. I know I'm dying!!  
  
She didn't realize she had been asleep until she heard the door bang open. She opened her eyes to see a man dressed in all black over her.  
"Sally Po?" he asked.  
"Yes?" she asked weakly.  
"Good." He turned to other men that were entering. "She's the one."  
He walked away and two men lifted her from the bed. She was raised high above their heads as other hands joined theirs.  
She was being carried from the room when she heard loud yelling.  
"Jervis?!?! What the hell are you doing?! You said you had business here!!!!"  
"This girl is business," said the man in black. "She is dying of tuberculosis, and that would be a great addition to my plan."  
"PUT HER DOWN!!!!!!!"  
"No. You see, they have her high above their heads. They have orders, which says if I tell them to put her down, they drop her. So I can take her as she is now, or with a concussion."  
"DAMN YOU!!!!!!"  
"You witches really are worthless. And call Zechs if you want. Ta ta ta!!!!"  
They were moving again. Sally knew it was futile to struggle.  
"Put me down," she groaned. "Please..."  
Suddenly, Jervis said, "Okay, put her down."  
The man literally dropped her. She fell into a cushioned thing. But as she became more aware of her surroundings, she knew what it was.  
A coffin.  
Jervis's dark eyes bore into hers. "Pleasant dreams."  
Then the lid closed on her.  
Sally weakly pushed on the lid, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out...please...let me go..."  
She was ignored. She put a hand to her face and cried softly. She wad dying, and she didn't know where these monsters were taking her.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Sally?"  
Sally came back to her senses. Wufei was standing over her.  
"I can't believe Jervis is back," she said softly. "After all he did to me...to you...to everyone..."  
Wufei sat down beside her. "It's okay. And this might not be comforting, but...I think I know why he took Duo and Quatre."  
"Why?"  
"He was revived, but he has no soul. Any form of magic comes from spiritual power. We ourselves are undead, but vampires have souls. Ghouls and zombies don't. He's like a ghoul now. Anyway, he might try to possess one of them since both are so pure."  
"It isn't a comforting thought," said Sally. "But it does explain a lot of unanswered questions."  
"I know."  
  
"Master Zechs!!!"  
Zechs turned around. Franz was running to him very fast. When he got to Zechs, he was gasping for air.   
"Yes?" asked Zechs.  
"Be nicer," hissed Noin. "What is it, Franz?"  
"We just got a message from the witches!!! They found Quatre!!!"  
"WHAT?!" cried Zechs. "Is he with them?!"  
"That's what the message said."  
Noin sighed in relief. "We found one."  
  
"Put him there," said Relena, motioning to a table.   
The witches placed the unconscious boy on the table. He was ghastly pale, but no bite marks were on him.  
"He's so pretty," said a witch. "No wonder Trowa is fond of him."  
"We were lucky to find them," said Hilde. "It was just by chance."  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Look, it's mourners!!"  
Hilde looked up. Sure enough, a group of people was walking alongside a carriage. A funeral march.   
"Don't gawk at them," said Hilde. "That's rude..." Then her eyes caught something.  
There was no priest.  
"I'll be right back." She stalked over.  
"Miss Hilde?!" cried a witch.  
Hilde sighed and walked up to a mourner. "Excuse me, where is a priest?"  
"We couldn't afford one," snapped the man. "Now leave us."  
"Strange...how you couldn't afford a priest, but could afford a funeral carriage and healthy black stallions."  
The man stiffened. "We are in mourning!!! Get the hell away from us!!!"  
Hilde was getting stares from her fellow witches and humans. But that didn't bring her down. She promptly went to the carriage and yanked it open.  
"Miss Hilde!!!!!" cried a witch.  
All right, Mr. Vampire, she thought, pulling out the coffin, as everyone looked horrified at her. You know this form of travel is illegal. So give it up!!!! She threw open the lid.  
A boy with blonde hair lay there. Hilde could sense he was human. And alive.   
But she needed to show everyone. Otherwise, the constable would be called on her. "This boy has a heartbeat!!!!"  
Everyone gasped. The mourners looked like cornered rats. They took off running. But Hilde grabbed one.  
"Where were you taking him?!?!" she snapped.   
"..."  
"Answer me!!!!!!!"  
"..."  
"Someone give him truth potion!!!!"  
Three witches ran to the guy while others handed out potions to the humans to wipe their memory.  
"Nothing serious here!!!" said one. "Just a random attempted robbery."  
Hilde felt the boy's face. His skin was like ice..  
We'll help you, kid. Don't worry.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"We've got more info from him!!!" cried a witch. "There was another human boy!!!!! But they sold him to Treize!!!!"  
"From same place?" asked Relena.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Contact Zechs!!!!"  
  
"The witches found Quatre," said Zechs.  
Trowa collapsed. "That's a relief..."  
"What about Duo?!" asked Heero.  
"He-"  
Suddenly, Franz burst in. "We got another message!!!! They found the location of Duo!!!"  
"WHAT?!?! WHERE?!?!" demanded Heero.  
"He was sold off to Mr. Treize."  
Zechs paled. "Werewolves..."  
  
  
Scared for Duo? It's natural. Well, this was confusing, huh? But I guess it was pretty smart for a funeral march, since no one in their right mind would ever disturb a funeral march. Next chapter: getting Duo back!!!!! Stay tuned ^_^!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Treize narrowed his eyes as the human was heaved onto the table. "This is the one you were selling me?"  
"Yeah," said the vampire. "He scrawny, but a fucking annoying shit."  
Treize walked over and lifted one of the human's arms. He felt the upper arms. "He's got some muscle, but my kind like a lot."  
"He's a great find!!! C'mon, take him!!!"  
Treize dropped his arm. "Hey, wake up." He tapped the boy's face. "Wake up."  
"We gave him a drug so he would shut up."  
Treize shook his head. "No good. We don't like any humans that are hyped up on drugs."  
"No, it's a sedative!!! When he wakes up, he'll be too weak to run!!"  
"And how long will he be asleep?"  
"Um, that I don't know. We gave him a lot."  
"Shit, he might've overdosed!!! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Why do you care?!"  
Treize was about ready to punch the idiot. "Because organs are no good from a corpse!!!!"  
"Hey, look!! He's breathing, isn't he?!"  
"...Fine, we'll take him. I'll give you 500 gold coins for him."  
"500?! He's worth more than that!!!"  
"Take it or leave it."  
"Ugh. Fine, 500 it is."  
  
"Okay, Quatre is with the witches," said Zechs. "And Duo is with the werewolves."  
"How are we going to get them back?" asked Catherine.  
"First off, Quatre is safe with the witches. Duo's life is in danger with the werewolves, so I'll so get him."  
"Me too," said Heero. "I'll fucking kill anyone that tries to harm him."  
"Okay, Heero comes with me. And you too, Wufei."  
"Understood," said Wufei.  
"The rest of you, head for the witches. Make sure Quatre is alright before bringing him back."  
  
Jervis smoked a cigarette as he listened to the tirade from the familiar. He'd heard enough.  
"So you let a bunch of weakling witches best you?" he concluded. He raised a hand.  
The familiar backed up. "Please don't!!! I-"  
"Enough." He fired a black fireball at the human. It struck him and the human disintegrated.  
"What do we do now?" asked a vampire.  
Jervis shrugged. "Oh, we'll just wait it out. I figured it was going to happen."  
"But-"  
"Humans are dispensable rodents. They can't ever do anything right. But we can't any real moves now that the blonde boy is with the witches. But we'll come up with a plan."  
  
The werewolf held up an arm. "Sorry, you can't come in. Master Treize is ou-AGH!!!!!"  
Heero cut him short by grabbing his face. "We're getting in!!!!!!! So step aside!!!!"  
The 'wolf tried to speak, and Heero didn't want to listen. He threw the 'wolf as far as he could.  
"Let's go," said Zechs.  
  
"Welcome home, Master Treize," said the werewolf.  
"Thank you," said Treize. He sat down in his usual seat, his eyes fixed on the human boy, who lay on the table down the small steps in the main room. "Is he still unconscious? Those damned vampires never know how to give drugs. And they call US ignorant."  
"Milord, what shall we do with him?"  
"...I wanted to wait until he woke up before I gave him to someone. But since he's too high on that drug, we'll have to just give him away right now. Next time, I won't buy a human that's heavily drugged."  
"Yessir."  
Suddenly, the main room doors slammed open. Treize looked up, immediately sensing vampires. And he recognized one.  
"Zechs Marquise," he said. "Dropping in?"  
One of the vampires looked with horror at the human. "Duo?!?!"  
Treize looked from the human to the vampire. "Is he...?"  
That one vampire rushed forward to the human. He leaned over him, checking to see if he was alive. He let out a loud sigh when he found a heartbeat.  
"That boy was sold to us," said Treize. "I have the contract, if you would like to read it."  
The vampire glared fiercely at him. He lifted the human into his arms, the human's head propped under his neck. Treize raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Treize," said Zechs. "It was an illegal selling."  
"What?"  
The vampire with the human cradled the human to him protectively. "He is mine. I won't let you have him."  
Now Treize was really surprised. The vampire with black hair stepped forward.  
"He was staying at our castle. He was taken off our grounds. That's how it was illegal."  
"Well, do you have any proof of this?"  
The vampire with the human bared his fangs at Treize, his face portraying pure fury. Treize looked at him for a long moment. Then he understood.  
"Alright, you may take him," he said. "But know that we aren't going to be picky with whom we buy."  
"Thank you," said Zechs.  
"I also might want to tell you...he was given some sort of drug before being sold to me. You might want to check with the witches on that."  
"We will."  
After they left, a 'wolf stared in shock at Treize. "Why just let him go?"  
"Did you see that one vampire?" asked Treize. "He had that kind of look in his eyes that said, 'you'll have to kill me before I let you kill him'."  
"Really?! That was just a human!!! And a boy!!!!!"  
"It doesn't matter. Even the smallest or most ignorant things can change someone."  
  
Heero watched the witches nervously. They were examining Duo to see what was wrong with him.  
"It's the same as Quatre!!!" cried a girl. "The same dosage!!!"  
"Of what?" asked Heero.  
Relena looked at him. "A drug that causes paralysis. It renders the victim unconscious, then they sleep. Until the drug wears off, which takes thirty years."  
"THIRTY YEARS?!?!?! Can't you help him?!?!"  
"We are witches, after all. We'll give him small dosages of the antidote as it's prescribed. That will take about a week."  
Heero walked over next to Duo's prone form. He stroked his bangs. "Okay, we'll bring them back here everyday-"  
"No," said Relena. "They'll remain here the full week. Permanently, if we decide upon it."  
"Don't WE VAMPIRES have a say?!?!"  
"No. You're just in the way. Do you realize how dangerous Jervis is?!?! He wants Quatre's body so he can possess it!! At least here he'll be safe, and so will Duo."  
"He belongs with me!!!! I can keep him safe!!!"  
Relena put aside an urn full of herbs. "Yes. It shows." Then she left the room.  
The words stung him. He leaned over his love and kissed his forehead softly. "She's right...I couldn't protect you in a dire situation..."  
  
"Quatre will remain here under our supervision," said Relena.  
Trowa's jaw dropped. "What?! Why?!"  
"Because it's obvious you vampires lack protecting skills. He'll be safe here, unlike at your castle."  
"I can watch him!!!! I'll guard him with my life!!!! I-"  
"Enough. He will remain here."  
"Who died and made you boss?!" growled Catherine.   
"I've headed this Circle for six hundred years. And I always make the right decisions. So he's staying here." Then she left.  
Trowa rested his head near Quatre's. "I can't protect him?"  
"Don't listen to her Trowa!!!!!! She just wants to hold something over us!!!"  
"But she's right. If they hadn't rescued him..." he stood. "I wasn't there for him at all. I'm not worthy to be with him..."  
"Trowa..." said Catherine. She stepped in front of him, and her eyes widened. "Trowa!!!"  
"What?"  
"Your face..."  
"Huh?" he put a hand to his face and felt wetness. He couldn't believe it. Never once in his life had he ever cried. Until now...  
"He'll be fine, little brother. We can get him back when he wakes."  
"No...they were right. He's safer here."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"It could happen again. I'm no good to Quatre. He'll be taken under my nose, and-"  
Suddenly, Noin stuck her head in. "We must go. The sun will rise in two hours."  
Trowa and Catherine nodded. Trowa went to Quatre and kissed his lips.  
"Please get well..." he murmured. "Please..." he took in the blonde boy's beauty before departing, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Yay, another chapter done!!!! ^_^ I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it!!! Well, be sure to tune in again, 'kay? See ya!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"So the chatterbox and the blonde bunny are staying with the witches?" asked Rika.  
"That's right," said Franz. "They were given strong sedatives and the witches want to keep an eye on them."  
"What I think is strange," said Travis. "Is why would they leave the castle? I know they're not really prisoners here, but..."  
Franz shrugged. "Yeah, it bugs me too..." he froze. "Wait...I last saw the blonde bunny with Leslie."  
"Leslie?!" asked Rika.  
"Yeah...oh shit, how could I forget it?!?! It didn't seem like a big deal!!!!"  
"Forget what?!"  
"They had been wearing outside coats!!!!!!!"  
Travis stood. "I haven't seen her lately..."  
"Me neither," said Rika.  
Franz punched a wall. "That fucking bitch!!!! How dare she do that?!?!?!"  
"No kidding!!! God, I'm not even surprised!!!"  
"We have to tell Master Zechs. If she is responsible, then she ought to pay for it."  
"We haven't seen her lately, though."  
"Well, she broke a cardinal rule. 'A familiar is not allowed to just walk out without the permission of his master'. Y'know, like Dorothy did? She paid off her debt and they let her go."  
"Maybe Dorothy's seen Leslie."  
Franz rubbed his sore knuckles. "There's only one way to find out. I'll tell Zechs about Leslie, and I'll request to go see Dorothy."  
"Do it right away!!! For what she's done...she must be punished!!!!"  
  
Sally sighed softly as she stared out the window. "They're both depressed..."  
"Those damn witches have a lot of nerves ordering them around!!!" declared Wufei. "They're just women!!! Who gave them that right?!"  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Let's not take the subject into THAT direction. What I'm worried about is Jervis. He wanted Quatre's soul, or something. But why him?"  
"Well, since he's undead and all, he'll need a soul to become one of the living."  
"That makes sense...but Quatre has a very pure soul. Purer than I've ever seen. He can't just take it away."  
"He thinks he can. He thinks he has the same strength as any gods."  
Sally sighed softly again. "Why did Jervis have to come back? Why didn't he stay dead?!"  
  
::flashback::  
  
Sally coughed hard again, her body shaking. Blood covered her hands.  
Why do I have to be in here?! She thought wearily. Can't they let me out...  
Suddenly, the lid came off. She was lifted out of it and into the air. Now that she was in the light, she could blood all over her hands, wrists, and the sleeves of her dress.  
This...I'm dying. I'll be dead soon.  
She didn't know where they were carrying her. All she wanted was for them to put her down.  
They did put her down. On a hard surface. She was too weak to move.  
"Welcome to my domain, sickly human," said someone. Sally turned her head to see the man in black.  
"Why am I-" she started to say, but had to cough again.  
"Because you will help us in an experiment. You see, vampires gain strength from the blood of humans."  
"You're...a vampire?"  
"Yes. An exiled one of Zechs Marquise's clan."  
Sally looked around. "What..."  
"Am I doing? Well, I want to see if fully taking the blood of a youthful dying human will make us even stronger. Tuberculosis is quite a kicker, huh?"  
Her eyes widened. She painfully sat up and tried to stand. But her feet could barely support her as she collapsed.  
"I don't see why you try to run," said the man. "You're dying. No one is going to mourn your death."  
Sally stiffened. She didn't notice that she had been lifted back up.   
He's right...I have no one. Even if I die, no one will care because I'm alone. My parents abandoned me. I have no one...  
She felt strong pain in her wrist. She stared at the man, who had bitten into her wrist. She was too weak to pull away, and too lost to even try.  
He drank some of her blood, then stopped. He leaned over her, his eyes completely animal. "Welcome to death. You probably know this, but if I hadn't come to you...you would be dead in a matter of hours anyway. It's what you deserve. What ANY humans deserve. You take everything for granted...we're damned. Confined to the darkness. Sunlight can kill us. It doesn't kill you. This is your punishment."  
It isn't my fault...I'm just a poor girl with no family and tuberculosis...  
He bit into her wrist again and drank more of her blood. She could hear a soft voice in her head.  
For a dying human, you're blood is pretty vibrant...  
Sally could feel she was dying. It was the same as before...  
Then, everything happened in a blur. There was shouting voices.   
"Jervis!!!!!!"  
"Get the hell away from her!!!!!!"  
"How dare you!!!!!"  
Sally felt herself fall to the cold floor. She was so delirious from the lack of blood; she couldn't tell what was going on. However, she saw through a haze a sharp object go through the man in black. He crumbled to the floor, his form unmoving.  
"Gods, he took so much blood from her!!!"  
"She's dying. I don't know if it's from the tuberculosis or lack of blood."  
"Here, let me help her."  
She felt arms surround her and she vaguely saw a handsome face. "Wufei..."  
"I'm sorry. But your decision must come now. I can take what's left of your blood and give you a peaceful death, or..."  
Sally felt tears stream down her face. After all that, after what she had been through...someone still wanted to help her.  
"Help me," she choked out. "I...I want to...live..."   
There were soft murmurs from others. Wufei turned his head. "With your permission, I would like to make her a vampire."  
"You have it," said someone. "No one deserves to suffer as she has had to..."  
Wufei turned back to her. "Thank you, Zechs." He bit into his own wrist. "Since that bastard took a lot of your blood, it'd be pointless for me to take it. So go ahead and take mine." He lowered his wrist to her mouth.  
Sally weakly took his arm and took in his blood. It didn't taste like copper, or anything like blood. It tasted...strange.  
When he took his wrist away, she felt weaker. Maybe she really was dying...  
She closed her eyes. Wufei smoothed a hand over her forehead.  
"Just rest now."  
  
The fire intensified as the corpse wrapped in a white blanket was lowered onto it.  
"So he's dead now?" said Noin.  
Zechs nodded. "If he wasn't then, he is now."  
Heero spat at the fire. "We should've killed him long ago instead of exiling him."  
Trowa kept silent.  
Sally watched the fire. "He...he tried to kill me..."  
Wufei put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. He's gone now." His face hardened. "My only regret is that I didn't deliver the finishing blow."  
Sally said nothing as she watched the fire. Her new life had started. No longer was she a human, dying of tuberculosis. She was a vampire, and no disease could maim her.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"Sally?"  
Sally snapped out of her trance. "Yes?"  
Wufei stared at her. "You were in a trance."  
"Oh...you know me so well."  
"Too well." He leaned closer. "You want to ask me something."  
She stiffened.  
"Go ahead. Whatever it is, I won't be bothered by it."  
"I...it's about Meiran."  
Wufei froze. He turned away and walked to the window. "You know I've been...sad lately."  
"Yes."  
Well...it's wrong of me to keep this from you. Jervis was exiled because...he was responsible for her death."  
Sally gasped.  
"We had split up to find food. Jervis had wandered off, and Meiran went to get him..." his eyes grew misty. "She found him, and these vampire hunters jumped out of nowhere. We didn't know what was happening until we heard her screams." His voice wavered. "When they attacked, Jervis shoved her to them and ran like a coward. They tortured her before they killed her.  
"When we got there..." tears spilled from his eyes. "They were nailing a stake into her chest. Cuts and bruises marred her beautiful face. We killed them, but it was too late. There was nothing we could do for her." He put a hand to his face. "She died in arms..."  
Sally rose to her feet and embraced him. Wufei turned and buried his face into her shoulder and cried. She felt the tears in her eyes too.  
I never knew...how...why...  
Suddenly, there was a knock at their door.   
"We are busy!!" called Sally. "Come back later."  
The door swung open anyway. Zechs stood there, relief visible on his face.  
"Zechs, this isn't a good time-" began Sally.  
"We need to go!!" interrupted Zechs. "Duo and Quatre have awakened!!"  
"That's wonderful!!"  
Wufei slightly raised his head. "We'll be with you shortly. Have you inform Heero and Trowa?"  
"Yes. They left already."  
  
"No," said Relena. "You can't see him."  
Heero glared at her. "Let me pass, you bitch!!! I have every right to see him!!"  
"He is still recovering. He-"  
"It's not like he's diseased!!!! Even if he was, I'm immortal, so I can't catch it!!!! Now let me pass!!!"  
"No."  
"You-"  
"Miss Relena." It was Hilde.  
"Hilde, you're supposed to be guarding Quatre's room!!!"  
"I let Trowa pass. It's no big deal."  
"You disobeyed my orders!! You-"  
Heero roughly shoved Relena aside, breaking her off. She cried out, falling roughly into Hilde.  
"Sorry Hilde." Was all Heero said as he entered the room, closing the door and locking it.  
"Come out of there!!"  
"Don't forbid them to see their loves, Miss Relena. That alone is wrong."  
"..."  
  
"Ooh, I wonder what THIS does?!" said Duo, picking a circle shaped red particle out from a jar.  
"Duo." It was a familiar voice. Duo dropped the particle and it made a small explosion when it hit the floor. As he turned around, arms encircled him and lips met his.  
The shock settled quickly as the kiss broke. Heero had a soft expression as he smoothed the bangs of Duo's forehead. "You're okay..."  
"Yeah," said Duo. "I thought I'd be 'wolf food, but that Hilde girl told me you barged in and rescued me yourself."  
Heero turned red. "It wasn't all that big..."  
"You lie too badly, Heero." Duo pressed his face into Heero's neck. "I'm just so glad to see you."  
"Me too." Suddenly, Heero pushed Duo against the wall and kissed him heatedly. His knee worked between Duo's legs, separating them. Duo didn't hesitate to return to kiss, feeling the hot passion, wishing it would never end.  
  
Trowa stood over Quatre, watching the boy sleep. He was sleeping normally, and not under a drug. His shadow covered the boy, his eyes never leaving the blonde bunny's face.  
You're better, thought Trowa. No thanks to me. Heero saved Duo, but I didn't do anything to help you. I'm not even worth being in your presence.   
Trowa caressed Quatre's face, taking in his wonderful innocence. I know why Jervis chose you. And it isn't just because of your pure soul. Hell, Duo has a pure soul too. It's because we're old lovers. I don't know why I felt the way I did for him, but I no longer do.  
Tears threatened to escape his eyes. He had thought long and hard about this decision. It was going to hurt Quatre and him. But he had no choice.  
Starting today...I won't be your lover. And it's for your own safety. When Jervis sees how cold I'm treating you, he'll leave you alone. Everything I do and say after this...it's going to kill me. But I have to. I'd give up my life rather than hurt you, but...please forgive me. And just for a little while...bear with it.  
He leaned down and kissed Quatre's lips. "Good-bye..."   
I love you. Forever and ever.  
Trowa slowly stood and walked out of the room. He forced his heart to harden. Quatre had to live. And Jervis couldn't win.  
  
  
Confused? Well, here's my briefing on my story:  
  
Trowa and Jervis had been lovers, and their relationship lasted a long time. But Trowa broke it off because of how Jervis acted towards vampires, humans, and him. The main factor is because Jervis kidnapped a human girl and tortured her for two weeks straight. Trowa had no idea until Jervis showed him her battered, barely living form. She was obviously dying, and Trowa was forced to kill her to end her suffering (and because she had become mentally unstable).  
  
Jervis became angry that Trowa left him, and even angrier that Trowa has found someone else to love. He never cared for Trowa, but he wanted Trowa's heart to remain cold and hardened. When he was revived, he chose to prey on Quatre to wipe away the thing Trowa loves most.   
  
I hoped that cleared away any confusion. Oh, and I'm sooooooooo sorry it took me sooooooooo long to put up this chapter!!!! I had to work on a school report on hate crimes (and I am SO glad I'm done). Expect chapters to come up at the same pace again. See ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
Quatre slowly looked up. "Come in."  
A smiling face greeted him. Quatre forced a smile as Duo pranced into the room.  
"Hey cous!!" said Duo. His braid was over his shoulder. "How's it going?"  
"Oh, same old same old," said Quatre. "Nothing new." He stared at the braid. "Heero's been by again?"  
Duo looked at the braid. He himself made messy braids so Quatre use to do them. Now Heero insisted on it.  
"Yeah," said Duo. But he quickly added. "He wasn't here long. They all had to work and everything, so Trowa-"  
A pained look crossed Quatre's face. Duo almost broke down crying looking at him.  
"Did Heero say it?"  
"Say what?"  
"That Trowa was too busy. Too busy to see me?"  
"Cous..."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...ever since we woke up, which was three weeks ago, he has not once come to visit me. It's strange. I was so afraid I'd never see him again. But he's giving me the silent treatment, and I don't know why."  
Duo sat next to Quatre and put an arm around him. "Don't worry, man. This whole thing with Jervis has really shaken up everyone. He probably is too busy to come by."  
"Then how come Heero comes by every chance he gets?"  
"..."  
"...I'm tired now. I think I'll take a nap."  
Duo stood. "Okay. Bye, Cous."  
"Bye."  
  
Duo closed the door behind him gently. He just stood there, feeling a swelling anger and gripped the doorknob.  
Quatre has every right to question!!! Why in the hell hasn't Trowa visited?! I was told that Heero was colder than him, but here he is, not even once seeing Quatre!!!! This isn't fair for him...  
  
"Welcome back," said Noin. "Have a nice visit?"  
Heero gave a quick nod, then walked past her. He felt angry and frustrated.  
It was enough that he went to that witches place by himself. But the fact that Duo kept asking where Trowa was, and him not having any answers...it was too much.  
I don't have an answer, he thought. But Trowa should...  
He reached Trowa's door. He knocked once, then entered.  
Trowa was seated on the bed, reading a book. Heero stalked over and ripped the book from his grasp.  
"Hey!!" snapped Trowa. "Why-"  
"I'm asking the questions, so keep your mouth shut."  
Trowa stared in shock at him.  
"Why haven't you visited Quatre?!"  
"Is that all?" Trowa's eyes narrowed. "I have better things to do."  
Heero gaped at him. He searched Trowa's mind for his true feelings...but all he could sense was a thick fog.  
"That blonde bunny isn't worth my time," continued Trowa. "He should just go."  
Heero grabbed the front of his shirt. "How dare you!!!!! You-"  
"Let me go, Heero."  
Heero did. He glared angrily at Trowa. "I thought you were a better person than this. But I was wrong." Then he stormed out of the room, throwing down the book as he left.  
  
Trowa picked the book off the floor. It no longer seemed to have his attention.  
Quatre SHOULD get far away!!! I have to harden my heart to him. It's for the better. For his own safety.  
He plopped onto the bed, laying down. He was overcome by a familiar scent. Quatre's scent was still in the pillows and covers.  
Why did he have to be chosen anyway?! Why did Jervis have to come back?! Gods, why can't I be human...  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
Heero looked up. Duo watched him with serious eyes. "Truth?"  
Duo nodded. "Why hasn't Trowa visited?"  
"He's been busy-"  
"Doing what?"  
Heero tried to think of something, but couldn't.  
"He just isn't visit, huh?"  
"..."  
"Why? Quatre wants to see him so badly. Too badly, to be exact. Why is Trowa giving him the silent treatment? There is no reason too. In fact, he should be practically begging to see Quatre everyday."  
"...Let me talk to Quatre for a moment."  
"Okay. But he's been depressed lately."  
"No one's blaming him."  
  
"Hello," murmured Quatre without looking up.  
Heero sat down. "Quatre-"  
"How is he? Trowa?"  
"Um, healthy. Y'know, same as always."  
"Do you know why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why he hasn't been visiting."  
"...I..."  
"So you don't know either."  
"His emotions are clouded. I can't really see beyond a thick fog."  
"Oh..."  
"Look Quatre-"  
"Just please tell him to see me. I don't care if it's just one time. I want to see his face, hear his voice..."  
"No problem. I will."  
  
"You haven't been visiting him?!" exclaimed Catherine. "Why?!"  
"There's no need," said Trowa.  
"Like hell there is!!!! He needs you!!!! And you need him!!!!"  
"No, I don't!!!!" he shot to his feet, glaring at her. Catherine flinched under his glare. He sat back down. "I'm sorry."  
"Why did you just say that? That you don't need him?"  
"It's isn't true. I need him more than anything."  
"Then why-"  
"I need HIM. But he doesn't need ME."  
"What?"  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Heero stormed in.  
"Heero-"  
He glared at Trowa. "You are going to see him tomorrow."  
Trowa scoffed. "Like hell I am."  
"Or I'll hang you out that window head first."  
"Heero!!!" cried out Catherine.  
Trowa returned his glare. "Fine. I'll go see him tomorrow."  
"You had better. I've seen enough of his sad face."  
  
There was a loud creak, like the front door opening.  
Dorothy narrowed her eyes. She got up and reached for her rifle. Ever since Franz paid her a visit, she was always on her guard.  
"Just...if you see Leslie, tell me okay?"  
She saw a shadow and raised her gun. "Who is there?!"  
"It's just me." Leslie.  
Dorothy kept her gun pointed. "Come in."  
Leslie complied and gasped at the gun. "Dorothy?!"  
"What the HELL are you doing, breaking into my house?!?! You'd better explain yourself before I blow your head off!!!!"  
"I...I need a place to stay-"  
"After what you did?! Well, you can't stay here."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because I said so. Now sit down. I believe Franz will come by this evening. He can take you back."  
Leslie's eyes widened. "No!!!!!"  
"Yes. Now sit!!!!"  
Leslie just stood there. Then she took off running.  
"STOP!!!!!!" Dorothy fired, but she missed. The girl was gone. "Fuck!!!"  
  
"Quatre." A familiar voice awoke him.  
Quatre opened his eyes. Trowa stood over him, but his face looked neutral. Even more so than when they first met...  
"Trowa!!" he jumped at the vampire, wanting to throw his arms around him. But Trowa gave a light push away. Quatre felt shocked and confused.  
"I came here today to tell you something," said Trowa.  
"What?"  
"I'm ending our little 'lovers' game."  
Ice cold fear shot through Quatre. Tears welled up in his eyes. "What?! 'Game'?!"  
"Did you actually think I loved you? You're blinder than an ally rat. Vampires don't love."  
"But Heero-"  
"He is blind."  
"But-"  
"I never did care for you." He turned away as he spoke. "I was just lonely and needed the company."  
No, no, no...  
"And I'm disappointed, really. You can't even fight for yourself."  
Please let this not be true...  
"Weaklings annoy me. And humans are weak. You're the weakest of them all."  
Why is this happening...  
"So I came here...to say goodbye. You're welcome to come back to the castle, but I refuse to let a weakling stay with me."  
Quatre choked back a sob. "Why?! I could sense your emotions for me!!! Why are you saying such cruel things to me?! All I've ever done is love you!!!"  
Trowa said nothing as he started to leave the room.  
"Trowa...please don't leave me...please..."  
He exited the room, closing the door behind him. Quatre fell face-first onto the bed, sobbing. All he ever had was love. Now that hole in his soul had returned. And it was hurting him terribly.  
  
Trowa settled into his coffin, still registering what he said to Quatre. And Quatre's words echoed in his head.  
"Why are you saying such cruel things to me?!"  
It's for your own good...  
"All I've ever done is love you!!!"  
And that love could kill you...  
"Trowa...please don't leave me...please..."  
Trowa put a hand to his face. Tears were seeping out of his eyes. He curled into a ball and cried silently. Gods, he loved that human boy!! But he had to do this. Jervis was trying to kill Quatre because of him...  
The tears kept coming as his cries turned into silent sobs. His body shook terribly, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
Duo's hand hesitated on the doorknob. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door. He slowly opened, and was shocked at what he saw.  
Quatre's trunk was open on his bed. Quatre moved like a marionette, silently packing things into it.  
"Cous?" said Duo. He walked over to Quatre. "What are you doing?"  
Quatre forced a sad smile as he packed more shirts. "Oh...I'm just packing."  
"Why?"  
"I'm going home, silly. Why else?"  
"You mean to the castle?"  
"No. Maine."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
Quatre folded the last of his shirts and put them in the trunk. Duo stared in shock at him. "Why, Quatre?! We have a home here!!!"  
"You have a home here. With Heero. I don't."  
Duo grabbed Quatre's shoulders. "But you have Trowa-"  
"No, no. He never loved me. He told me himself."  
"Quatre, you aren't...what?!"  
"He came by yesterday and said he didn't love me. He said he was ending our lovers game. As if everything I felt was for nothing."  
"But Cous, you don't have to go back to Maine over this!! That's halfway around the world!!!"  
"But I DO. I need to be somewhere where I can feel comfortable. And...I'd just fall apart if I saw him again."  
Duo let him go. "But you'll never see ME again."  
"But I know you'll be in good hands, and happy."  
"I'd be happier if YOU stayed."  
"You don't need me."  
"I..."  
"I'll be taking a train to Berlin, then another to France. I'll take a boat from there." He hugged the stunned Duo and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I do love you, cousin. It's just...we will see each other again, right?"  
Duo slowly nodded. Quatre gave him one last hug, then grabbed his trunk. "Hilde is going to direct me to the station. Um, can you say goodbye to everyone for me? I couldn't bear to face all of them."  
Duo nodded again.  
"So long." With that, he was gone.  
Duo sank to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. Quatre looked so sad, there was no way he could refuse him. And now...now he would probably never see him again. He suddenly became angry. This was all Trowa's fault. If he hadn't led Quatre on like that...if he hadn't said such cruel things...  
Well, Mr. Barton. Congratulations. You've driven away your love, my cousin. And I'll never forgive you for it...  
  
Quatre held up his ticket. The sun shined brightly above him.  
"Running away?" asked someone.  
Quatre turned to see a boy his age. Black hair that hung long just down to his shoulders, tied in a ponytail. And piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in black.  
"Who...are you?"  
"It is not of your concern. But your love dumped you, huh? So you're running away."  
"...Call it what you want. I don't want to deal with it."  
The boy laughed. "Y'know, I was sent to grab you, but you don't seem so useful."  
Quatre stiffened. Jervis sent him. He must be a human familiar...  
"Go ahead, run away. Cowards do that all the time. For as you can see..." He lifted up both wrists. Neither had markings on it. "I have nothing to lose." He gave Quatre an icy smirk, then walked away. Quatre stared after him in shock.  
He went against his orders...he's human and works for Jervis...but he isn't marked...who is he?  
He didn't have time to dwell on it. The train would be leaving soon. He boarded the train and settled into his seat. He sighed sadly and looked out the window.  
I am running away...but I can't help it. I have no one who truly loves me, besides Duo. But he has a lover, someone who loves him strongly. I don't...  
The train started moving. Quatre stared out the window. I'm going home. I need to. I need to get away from here. I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity here, knowing he was so close by, and he not even caring for me...this is the right decision. This way, I can never see him again.  
  
  
No Quatre!!! Oops, too late. And, we are introduced to a new character!! And he has quite a role in the storyline!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all again!!! ^_^ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So you just let him go?!" demanded Jervis. "Why the hell did you do THAT, Donovan?!"  
Donovan turned his head to Jervis. "It didn't make sense to just take him. Trowa's rejected him, after all."  
"Do you think that I-"  
"Yes, I do. Why not just grab the boy with the braid? His soul isn't as pure, but he's one hyperactive bastard."  
"Because I want the blonde!!!! Now go get him!!!!!"  
"In America? No way I'm going there."  
"You're gonna have too!!!!"  
Donovan narrowed his eyes. "Look, go nab that boy with the braid!!! I'm NOT going to America!!!!"  
"You are REALLY testing my patience!!!!"  
"Oh well. Deal with it." Then Donovan left.  
Jervis gritted his teeth and punched a nearby wall. He could kill that impudent human so easily...but he couldn't. If not for Donovan, he wouldn't have been revived.  
  
Donovan poured himself a glass of vodka and downed the drink. He heard the murmurs of the vampire guards.  
"There's that immortal human..."  
"He use to be a familiar, but Jervis gave him immortality..."  
"I don't see why Jervis didn't make him a vampire..."  
"I don't see why we have to bow our heads every time that human walks by..."  
"He's of higher rank than us. It's disgusting..."  
Donovan glared at them and downed another drink.  
I'm not fooled, he thought. Jervis doesn't want Trowa Barton to feel any happiness after he was rejected. No matter what he says, that is the reason he chose that blonde boy.  
He downed another drink. Holding grudges like that can be deadly. It got him killed last time, and it took me too long to revive him. I won't be able to again. He should be more careful. Or he'll die again...  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!  
Trowa reeled back into the wall with the force of the punch. He barely felt it.  
Duo grabbed the front of his shirt. "You fucking bastard!!!!! Why?! Why did you drive him away?!?!"  
Trowa glared at him. "Is that your business?!"  
"He's had enough trauma in his life!!!!!! He didn't need anymore, especially from someone he loves so much!!!!!!"  
"That's life, isn't it?"  
"Go after him right now!!!!!"  
"And do what?! Beg him to come back?! I don't need him!!!!" he shoved Duo away so roughly, he landed hard on the floor.  
Heero rounded on Trowa, glaring at him. "You're a liar. A bad one at that. I refuse to believe you were using Quatre. And if you ever shove Duo like that again, what I do to you will be worse than a punch to the face."  
Trowa returned his glare. "It's the truth. I HATE THAT BLONDE HUMAN!!!!!!!"  
Duo's face went blank. He stood up and ran from the room. Heero shoved on Trowa's chest, then ran after Duo.  
Catherine stared in shock at her little brother. She slowly put a hand to her face and cried softly. She exited the room just as quietly.  
Trowa let out a loud sigh. His heart hurt terribly. Quatre was gone; driven away by him. And it would be too dangerous to go after him.  
Oh Quatre...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hope that someday you will forgive me for this...  
  
It didn't take long for Heero to find Duo. He was seated on the bed in his room, his face in his hands.  
"Duo?" said Heero. He took a step towards the boy.  
"Y'know Heero...I haven't been the best cousin to Quatre. He loved our grandmother more than anything. And I...I was a spoiled child. I yelled a lot, caused so much trouble. Quatre...he was on his best behavior. And he wasn't even Grandmother's favorite, I was. But he...he would just irritate me so with his goodness."  
"Duo?"  
"I did the worst things to him!!! I tried to get him in trouble at school. I stole his homework and said it was mine!!! I...I even paid a bunch of kids to beat him up. But, it was that incident that froze in my mind.  
"They beat him terribly, worse than I wanted them to. I was too afraid to intervene. Throughout the whole ordeal, Quatre kept calling me to help him. And I just stood there and let him get beaten!!!! Like a coward I stood there!!!"  
Heero said nothing, listening to Duo's words.  
"When they were through...I could barely recognize him. His nose, his jaw, some of his ribs...they were broken. I thought they killed him...  
"But, he was alive. Badly hurt, but alive. And he did something that amazed me...he didn't snitch on me. Didn't say I arranged it. Didn't say I just stood there and did nothing. Not a word. When I asked him why later, he said 'Grandmother would've sent you away if I told. I love her and I don't want to see her hurt. And I love you, and I don't want to lose you'."  
"Duo..."  
"Death always hurt him more than anything!!!! The void in his soul appeared when his parents died, but he always wore a smile!!!! I use to cry, screaming for my parents. Grandmother and I were the only things that kept him a whole person. When she died, that void grew bigger. I was there for him, so he was never lost.  
"Then you guys came into our lives. I had a void in my soul too, but you've filled it, Heero. Trowa filled Quatre's...and just as easily, he reopened it. Rejecting Quatre, when all he asked for was love. Love!!!! That's all!!!! And seeing Trowa care so little for him makes me so...fuck, I can't take this!!!!!"  
Heero sat next to Duo and took him into his arms. "Shh, it's okay..."  
"I'm just so scared for Quatre!!!!! I always kept that void from growing, but I'm not even sure if I can save him now!!!"  
Heero kissed the tears on his cheeks. "It's okay...he has a strong presence, so nothing will happen to him. And I just know we will be able to fix this situation."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And I know just the person to fix it."  
"Who?"  
"Trowa. But I'll take this matter to Zechs to make sure he'll do it..."  
  
Trowa opened the music case. His flue was inside it.  
I haven't played it in years, he thought. Quatre mentioned he could play tons of instruments...  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of his blonde bunny. He was in Maine now, no less...  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Zechs stood in the doorway with Noin.  
"Start packing," growled Zechs. "You're going after the blonde bunny..."  
Trowa gave him an emotionless face. "Why should I?!"  
"Because you are hereby banished from this castle until you return with him."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"You heard me. Now pack!!!!!"  
Trowa got to his feet and pulled out a satchel. He threw clothes into it, not believing he was doing this. His plans to distance himself from Quatre until Jervis was dead were getting screwed up.  
"Faster!!!!!" demanded Zechs. "You caused this situation, so you're gonna fix it!!!"  
  
"I've been assigned to help transport Trowa?!" asked Dorothy. "Did they forget that I'm not their familiar anymore?!"  
"We familiars have our hands full," said Franz. "With that traitorous Leslie lurking around, we have to keep a good look-out. Besides, you have that transport coffin."  
"Yes, yes. I should've just gotten rid of it."  
"Oh c'mon, Dorothy. A little travel won't hurt you."  
"Hmm, I have been wanting to see America..."  
"You see?"  
"...Okay. I'll go on this mouse hunt for the blonde boy."  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Jervis," said Donovan. "I just got word of something."  
Jervis looked up. "What?"  
"Trowa is going after the blonde bunny."  
"Is that so?!"  
"Yes. He's going to America in a coffin."  
"I see...we're going after them."  
"Sir?"  
"Prepare a transport coffin. I'll go after them. I want you to come with me, Donovan."  
"...Do I have a choice?"  
"Um, no."  
"I didn't think so."  
  
The train was just about ready to leave. Dorothy bowed her head into a handkerchief, pretending to be mourning.  
"We'll put in your luggage, ma'am," said a guard.  
Dorothy nodded slowly. "And please...be careful with my brother..."  
The transport coffin was carried past her towards the luggage section. Dorothy let out a faked sob.  
"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am."  
"He'll be buried on our family plot in America. If you'll excuse me, I must board the train."  
"Of course, ma'am. Please accept my condolences."  
"Thank you, sir." She walked past him and towards the train. When no one was looking, she ran towards the luggage section. She peered inside and found the coffin. She gently knocked on it.  
"Are we moving yet?" Trowa asked from inside the coffin.  
"Not yet," said Dorothy. "But soon. Get comfortable, because this train ride is gonna take two days."  
"TWO DAYS?!?!?!"  
"Deal with it. This is your mess." She looked outside. "Oops, gotta go. See ya later!!!!" With that, she left.  
Trowa sighed and settled back. He felt the train move.  
Quatre, I'm coming. I rejected you, but I really do love you. I can't reject you anymore, and I can't go home. If Jervis finds out, I'll deal with it then. But...but being with you is most important. Please listen to me when I arrive.  
  
  
Well, that's FINALLY up!!!!!! Damn school, and everything. Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next one. What will happen with the 3x4 pairing? Will they get back together? Will their love blossom brighter? Will Quatre reject Trowa this time? Who knows?!?! (dodges bricks and such thrown by 3x4 fans) Just wait and see!!!!! ^_^ 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The train stopped in station. Trowa let out a relieved sigh as it stopped.   
Finally, he thought. We're there.  
He felt the coffin be lifted up. He vaguely heard Dorothy's voice.  
"When's the next train?"  
NEXT train?!?!  
"It's here, ma'am," said a man. "It'll take you to the French coast."  
"Vielen dank herr." Was Dorothy's reply.  
We're in Germany now?!?!  
He felt himself be carried somewhere and be set down. After ten minutes, he heard Dorothy's voice.  
"Holding out, buddy?"  
"I haven't had a good bite to eat for a while, except rats," said Trowa. "I'm thrilled."  
"Hey, it's your fault. If you didn't want to be here-"  
"Okay, okay. I get it. I just hope I can last until we get to America."  
"Heh. Just hang in there, 'kay?"  
"I know...by the way, where did you learn German?"  
"I didn't. I was reading from a book."  
"You sounded fluent."  
"I know. I'm great, aren't I?"  
"..."  
  
"Oh, isn't that just great?!" Zechs muttered sarcastically.  
"What is it?" asked Noin.  
"Werewolves are attacking mountain towns. The town below might be next."  
"Ooh, that is bad."  
"And on top of that, priests are going from town to town purging them to 'protect' them. And if they purge this town..."  
"The seal will fall," said Sally.  
"I need a drink!!!" declared Wufei.  
"Relena warned us," said Zechs. "What I'm worried about is if the priest find out about Duo. They may kill him for being with us willingly. He IS human, after all."  
"Well, it isn't like the priest can see the castle without purging it," said Noin. "The chances of them even coming this far are slim."  
  
Duo sat on a bench in the garden, admiring the plants around him.  
He was worried about Quatre. Maybe Trowa wouldn't ring him back. Maybe he would just kill him...no. Dorothy was with him. He wouldn't do anything...  
His gaze dropped to the vase of camellias next to the bench. They were in full bloom and very beautiful.  
I don't see why people have to call these vampires monsters. Sure, they take blood from living things. But everyone has the right to live in his or her own way.  
Duo looked at the cloudless afternoon sky. He knew he had to be watchful of priests, and such. But it had been a while since he had been outside just for the hell of it.  
Quatre...I know you're hurting, and I wouldn't be all forgiving for Trowa. But please come back to us. You're the only family I have left in the world, and the fact that you're so far away hurts like a stab. Come back...  
  
The days passed. Once they had reached the French coast, they boarded a ship to the New York harbor. Which was going to take longer than the two train rides.  
Trowa bit into another rat, drinking its blood. He couldn't drink human blood, or people might get suspicious. And of course, Dorothy didn't miss any opportunities to remind them why they were doing this.  
"We're getting that blonde boy back!!"  
"Quit your whining!!"  
"This is your mess!! You have to clean it up!!"  
I know this is my 'mess', he thought. It was wrong of me to ignore him like that. But this is my repentance. I'm going through a tough time to get him back to me. I love him, and this proves it. But...will he still love me?  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Winner."  
Quatre put on his cheerful smile. "No problem, Miss Nolventa."  
Sylvia Nolventa returned his smile. "We're old friends. We should drop the formalities, Quatre."  
"As you wish, Sylvia."  
"Well, I really must be going. My grandfather has called for me to visit him today."  
"How is he doing lately?"  
"He's still a tired aging man. And as sweet and wonderful as ever." She gave Quatre a friendly peck on the cheek. "Have a nice day. And when I visit next time, you must tell me about your trip."  
Quatre's smile slipped a little.   
"How is your cousin, Duo? Where is he, anyway?"  
"He...he decided to continue on the vacation without me."  
"I see...well, goodbye Quatre."  
He followed her to the front door and opened it for her. She smiled at him and walked to her waiting carriage.  
He slowly closed the door after waving her off. His eyes grew misty again.  
Why did I have to be reminded of that place? He wondered. I came back here to pick up on my normal life, and forget about that place. But...  
He moved with shaking legs up the stairs and into his chamber. He dropped onto the bed, sighing sadly.  
I probably made a mistake in doing this...Duo must miss me terribly. And the vampires too...no. Trowa doesn't miss me. The reason I left was because he rejected me. I...I need to move on. I can't ever go back there. Even if my cousin is there, I can't go back. In fact, I refuse to.   
He sat up. I might as well forget everything about that place, because I'm not going back. This is my home. I'm not leaving it.  
  
Trowa was startled when he felt his coffin move. But he had to fight the urge to sigh out in relief.  
They had reached New York.  
"I've rented two carriages," he heard Dorothy tell the men. "I will be traveling in that one, and you can place my brother in that funeral carriage. He will be buried in my family plot."  
"Yes ma'am," said one of the men. Trowa felt the coffin be set into something. The voices outside sounded more distant.  
"Where is your family plot, ma'am?" it was the coachmen.  
"On the coast of Maine...but it's so far away-"  
"No problems, ma'am. No extra charge will be placed on you."  
"Thank you, sir."  
After a few minutes, Dorothy's voice was very close.  
"Holding out?"  
"Yeah," said Trowa. "How long is this ride?"  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait it out, huh?"  
"...This is hell."  
"Deal with it. I must get into that separate carriage now. Bye!"  
Trowa felt the carriage move. He sighed, knowing he'll be more than relieved to be able to stand up again.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, sounds from outside waking him from his sleep. Someone calling? This early?  
He rose up and got dressed. The sun was barely out.  
As he left his room, he heard loud knock at his knocks at the front door.  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming!!" he called out as he headed down the stairs to the front door.  
When he opened the front door, he was met with the front of a coffin.   
"Excuse me, sir," said one of the three men carrying the coffin. Quatre's blood froze in his veins. What happened?  
The men went into the sitting room and set the coffin in there. Quatre was still in shock when he heard a voice.  
"Quatre!!" Quatre gaped at Dorothy, who glomped him. Her face as stained with tears and she was dressed in black. "Little brother, I'm so glad you're at home!! I have the worst of tidings!!"  
Quatre continued to gape at her.  
"Our older brother died of pestilence!!! It was horrible!!!"  
"What's going on?!?!" he hissed.  
"Shut up and play along!!!" she hissed back. "I'm so sorry we left home!! This wouldn't have happened if we didn't!!!"  
The three men came out. "No extra charge, ma'am."  
"Thank you so much!!"  
"Please accept our condolences."  
"How kind of you all!!"  
"We'll be on our way now."  
"Goodbye!!"  
After the men left, Dorothy narrowed her eyes at Quatre. "So, this is where you ran away to?"  
"Please leave," said Quatre. "I-"  
"You're going to sit in the sitting room and listen to what we have to say!!" she shoved him in the direction of the sitting room.  
"...Who...who's in the coffin?"  
"I think you already know."  
  
They talked the entire day as they waited for Trowa to awaken. Dorothy avoided the important questions, saying Trowa would answer them.  
Then the sun went down. Quatre fidgeted in his seat as the room went dark. Dorothy lit candles and placed them around.  
"Hey sleepyhead!!" she called. "You can come out!!"  
The coffin lid came off. Trowa stepped out, and he immediately made eye contact with Quatre.  
"You two head upstairs," said Dorothy. "'Cause we aren't leaving until the truth comes out. Now go!!"  
Trowa and Quatre walked upstairs to Quatre's chambers. Trowa took in the room as Quatre closed the door.  
"Quatre-"  
"Why did you come here, Trowa? I thought you hated me."  
"...I was lying."  
"Lying?"  
"Yes. But I have a reason."  
Quatre sat on his bed. "Okay. Tell me it."  
Trowa leaned against a wall. "You're Jervis's target."  
"THAT'S why?!"  
"You aren't his target because of your purity. It's because of me."  
"You?"  
"We...we were lovers. Long ago, we were. But he was very rough with me. With everyone. He had and still has no care for anyone. I did care for him, and he did not for me.  
"I broke it off because...he forced me to kill a helpless girl. He held her captive in our castle for two weeks. We had no idea of it. He beat her, raped her, and tore her flesh up with his teeth. She was so mutilated when he showed me her, I wasn't sure she was alive.  
"I killed her to end her suffering. It disgusted me to do it. Zechs was outraged by it, and he was responsible for Meiran, Wufei's wife, death. He was banished, then killed. But he's back.  
"He chose you because I love you. More than anything I love you, Quatre. Believe me when I say that. He doesn't want me to be as happy as I am when I'm with you. He NEVER wants me to be happy, because I rejected him."  
Trowa stopped, watching the shocked boy in front of him. "That's why I rejected you. I don't want to lose the most precious thing to me." He walked over to Quatre and knelt in front of him. "Forgive me. Please forgive me. I love you so much. I didn't want to hurt you like I have. Come back with me." He buried his face into Quatre's lap. "Please..."  
Quatre stared down at him. That was why...his words explained a lot.   
But could he just forgive Trowa like that? After what Trowa did?  
Then his doubts were cast aside as the vampire started shaking against him. Trowa was crying.  
He does love me, thought Quatre. What a fool I am...I couldn't see how he was protecting me...  
Quatre put his arms around Trowa. "I forgive you, Trowa. I forgive you. Please stop crying. It's okay, don't cry..."  
Trowa sighed against him, then moved up. Tears were still spilling out, but it didn't matter. His lips met Quatre's and they kissed passionately.  
Perhaps Quatre was being to forgiving. But if he learned anything, it was to always forgive those he loved. And he loved Trowa more than anything. And he didn't want to let him go. He couldn't forget him. Or his other friends. He would always have Trowa and that's what mattered.  
  
  
Aww!!!!!! I luv that!!!!!!! Well, there is more to come!!! Yep, that's right!!! I'll see you all again next time!!!!!! ^_^ 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Oh, this is just great," muttered Hilde. "How can things be any worse?!?!"  
She and other witches were hiding in an alleyway to avoid the priests who were purging the town. She knew the priests would recognize them as witches from the seals on their cloaks.  
Just then, a group of people rushed towards the priests. They shoved a teenage girl to her knees in front of the priests.  
"Not again," said another witch.  
"This girl is a witch!!!!" declared a man.  
"These humans never stop."  
"It isn't true!!!" cried the girl.  
"I saw her worshiping the devil in her house!!" said another.  
"That's a lie!!! Father, tell them it's a lie!!!"  
The girl was shouting to a man standing off to the side. The man said nothing and looked away.  
"Coward," hissed Hilde. "Can't even stand up for his own daughter."  
"It is not our decision to see if she is a witch," said a priest. "We will have to take her to the cathedral for questioning."  
"There you have it," said a witch. "Her fate is sealed. No way the priests at the cathedral are going to let her live."  
Hilde sighed. "Stupid humans." She started chanting a spell.  
"C'mon," said a priest, reaching for the girl. He was blocked by the kekkai around the girl. It flickered slightly, a holy symbol displayed for a brief second.  
"That girl has a kekkai around her!!!"  
"It's God's kekkai!!!"  
"This is a sign!!! She's human!!!"  
"Let's go," said Hilde. "We should tell Zechs and the others that a bunch of priests are on their tails."  
  
"What was the Renaissance like?" asked Duo.  
Catherine sighed. "It was splendid. A new way of doing things, and the Dark Ages were over. Everything and everyone was alive again. All of us loved it."  
"Yeah," said Heero. "A lot of lively people to feed on."  
"Heero!!"  
"What?! During the Dark Ages, the blood of those sick with the bubonic plague was so tainted. It felt like I was drinking dirty water."  
Duo looked at him. "So, the Dark Ages was bad, huh?"  
"Exactly. Morons running around, accusing people of witchcraft, and such. Saying 'their water was poisoned'. Ha, if the blood of the sick was bad, it wasn't as bad as the rats. Not exactly a walk in the park for vampires."  
"Oh."  
Sally came over to them. "You okay, Duo? You don't seem as energetic lately."  
"I'm worried about Quatre," said Duo. "Trowa and Dorothy have been gone for weeks now."  
Heero patted his shoulder. "They're fine. And-"  
Suddenly, the doors opened. Zechs and Noin came in, looking serious. "We have a problem."  
"What's new?" said Wufei.  
"Priests are headed for the town. They're expected to be there tomorrow."  
"Shit!!" cursed Heero. "If they purge the town..."  
"Our castle will become visible," finished Noin. "We'll need to strengthen our seal."  
"And we can hide easily," said Zechs. "But I'm worried about you, Duo."  
"Me?" asked Duo.  
"With our seal up, they won't detect us. However, they will detect a human. So you'll have to stay in town for a while until this blows over."  
"Is that all?" asked Duo. "That's easy!!"  
"Stay at Dorothy's inn," said Catherine. "Act as the keeper in Dorothy's place."  
"Okay."  
  
"I have a bad feeling," said Heero.  
Duo was packing his satchel. "I do too. I'm guessing this will blow over."  
"I hope so. The last thing we need is the priests accusing you of witchcraft."  
"Yeah, I don't want to burn at no stake."  
Heero put an arm around him. "I don't mean to worry you."  
"Nah, you're not worrying me. You're just being cautious."  
"I know you aren't."  
"Hey! So I take a lot of risks!! Big deal!!"  
  
"So there is a witch at that town?" asked the priest.  
The silhouette of a girl was in the darkness. "Two of them, actually. One is a boy with blonde hair and fair skin. Another is a boy with a braid."  
"And why do you think they are witches?"  
"They summoned those packs of werewolves to attack the mountain towns."  
"...I see. Thank you for the information, Miss..."  
The girl stepped into the light. "Leslie."  
"Miss Leslie. We shall go to that town and see what is happening."  
Leslie nodded. She was neither on the priest's side nor Jervis's side. She just wanted the two human boys, and the vampires, to suffer. She worked hard as their familiar, and for what? Nothing. This would be her revenge.  
  
Duo sat in the sitting room of the inn, completely bored. No one had come by at all, and he had no one to talk to. It was irritating.  
It was late dusk, though. The sun would set any minute, and night would come.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Duo happily went to it, hoping it was someone to talk to.  
When he opened the front door, however, there was no one there. He stepped outside into the growing darkness. He didn't see anyone. Then he heard voices.  
"That's him!!!" a girl shrieked. "The witch!!!"  
Duo turned quickly. A bunch of priests advanced on him, wielding crosses. He recognized the shrieking girl with them.  
Leslie.  
"Feel the power of God!!" screamed a priest, thrusting a cross into Duo's face. The silver cut his cheek.  
"OW!!!! Watch where you poke that thing!!" growled Duo, slapping the cross away.  
"God's power affected him!!!"  
"He's a witch!!!"  
"Witch!!!!"  
Oh great, thought Duo. This is one of the shittiest days of my life.  
Another priest stepped forward. "You are accused of witchcraft, boy. The accusation says you summoned the werewolves to attack the innocent people in the mountain villages!!"  
"Why the hell would I do THAT?!?!?!" snapped Duo. "Those 'wolves wanted to eat me!!!"  
"You are to come with us. Your trial will decide your fate."  
"Like hell I will!!!" Duo took off running, but he didn't get very far. He tripped over his own feet.  
"Duo?"  
Duo looked up. Franz stood in the shadows.  
"Go to the castle!!" hissed Duo. "Tell them I'm being accused of witchcraft!!!"  
"But you-"  
"Do it!!!! I don't have much time!!!"  
"...Got it!!!" Franz took off running.  
"Witch!!!!" the shrieks were getting louder.  
"I hate this," said Duo.  
  
"Are you sure?!?!" demanded Zechs.  
"Yes!!!" said Franz. "And Leslie was with the priests!!!"  
Heero stood. "I'm going. I'll get him out of there."  
"Be careful," said Zechs. "We'll stay here. But if you're in trouble, we'll come down and get you."  
  
Duo was shoved to the dirt in front of the priests and growing spectators. He didn't seem to have any luck.  
"Hold it," said a familiar voice. Duo sighed heavily in relief when he saw Heero approach.  
"Who are you?!" demanded a priest.  
"It doesn't matter," said Heero. "But this boy isn't a witch." He pointed to Leslie. "She is. SHE is the one who summoned the werewolves."  
That's a lie, thought Duo. The 'wolves did it by themselves.  
Heero's voice entered his head.  
Leslie has caused enough suffering. If she is accused, it will be a fitting punishment.  
Leslie glared at Heero. "I'm no witch!!!" she pulled out a wooden dagger. "If anyone's a witch, it's YOU!!!!!!!!" she threw the dagger at Heero. It struck him just underneath the center of his ribcage. He collapsed, weakening hands trying to pull the dagger out.  
"HEERO!!!!!!!" screamed Duo. He ran to the fallen vampire and carefully pulled out the dagger. To his horror, Heero wasn't healing. "Why aren't you..."  
"Wood...weakness..." gasped out Heero.  
The priests stood stunned. They didn't know what to do. Leslie stalked over to the pair, her eyes full of malice.  
"You're a witch!" she accused Duo.  
Duo felt a strong wave of anger overtake his entire conscious. He stood up, still holding the dagger. Leslie eyed the dagger and started to back away.  
Duo rounded on her, not saying a word, and raising the dagger.  
"Someone help me!!" cried Leslie. But no one stepped forward. They were too afraid of the insanity in Duo's eyes.  
Heero tried to sit up. He knew what Duo's intention was, and he didn't like it. "No...sto...stop..."  
Leslie turned to run away, but Duo grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. He poised the dagger.  
"NO!!!!" cried Heero.  
Too late. The anguish, the suffering, the fear, the anger...it was focused as one as he brought down the knife, stabbing Leslie deep between her shoulder blades. Her scream of terror was cut short as the knife drove home. When she crumbled to the ground, it dawned on Duo what he did.  
He killed Leslie. Murdered her.  
"Get him!!!" a priest cried. Heero was ignored as priest grabbed the stunned Duo and hauled him to his feet. "This is no longer a matter of witchcraft. It's a matter of murder!!!!!!"  
Duo just stared blankly at him, his mind numb with shock. Only one thing brought him back. Heero's voice.  
"Duo..."  
He turned his head. Heero lay in the dirt, his blood soaking it. The look he gave Duo was of shock, disbelief...and sadness.  
"Heero..." he murmured as he was hauled away. His gaze was locked with Heero's, even after he was shoved into the cart. But as it drove off and he could no longer hold his gaze, he fell to his knees. Tears came out easily and he started to sob. His life changed from meeting the vampires. But about the only good thing that came out of it was that he found love. Now he was on his way to his death for defending his love. For...for committing murder.  
  
"Heero!!!!" several voices cried. Heero was too in shock to see Zechs come beside him. "He's wounded!!! Wufei, help me lift him up!!!!"   
He was lifted up. He had to tell them what happened. "Duo...the priests..."  
"Explain after we get the witches to heal you," said Sally. "Just hang in there!!"  
Heero closed his eyes, feeling a strange wetness seep from them. He realized they were tears. He never wanted Duo to be tainted in such a way. Now he was. And it was all Heero's fault.  
I have to rescue him...but even if I do, how will he feel? I saw the look on his face after he killed Leslie. It's like he didn't want to live anymore. Shit, I shouldn't have let my guard down like that...this is my entire fault...  
  
  
Damn, that's too much angst!!!! But I hope it pleases everyone, as some were expecting some angst (probably not this much). But I'm sure no one cares. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of this looooooong fanfic, and be sure to check in again!!!! ^_^ 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Gods, look at all the food here!!!" called Dorothy from the pantry. "It's like you had twenty people living here!!!"  
"No, not twenty," said Quatre from the sitting room. "Duo has quite an appetite for food."  
"Yeah, no kidding!! I remember how he ate all my lemon tarts in less than five minutes!!!"  
"Ever since he was little, he was constantly stealing cookies from the jar. Sometimes he even stole one for me." He sighed sadly. "We'd both get into trouble for doing that. Grandmother use to tell us we'd spoil our appetites for dinner. Maybe mine was, but not Duo's."  
Dorothy laughed. "You're saying it like your cousin eats everything!! But he doesn't look it!!!"  
"Yeah. He can eat like a horse and not get fat. I think it's in our genes."  
"Amazing!!!" Dorothy came out of the pantry and prepared something in the kitchen. "It's nice to get to know some NORMAL humans."  
"Normal?"  
"Well, when I was a familiar, all I knew were the vampires and the familiars all around me. And about the only normal familiar there was Franz."  
"Oh, I see...so Franz. What kind of guy is he?"  
Dorothy came into the sitting room with a tray of cookies and a teapot and cups with a cup of sugar and a cup of milk. "What are you implying?"  
"Well, Franz didn't seem all that normal. Sure, he's nice and all. But his eyes have this strange look of amusement. It freaks me out."  
"You may not know this, but Franz was sold. Like merchandise his family sold him off. The people he was sold to were horrible people. They beat him all the time, and worked him into the ground. He was there for three years, and it still shocks me that he was able to last that long without losing his sanity.  
"They saved him. The vampires. That family couldn't take him anymore, so they beat him and left him for dead. It's sad, really. They found him, and took him in as a familiar instead of killing him."  
"I see," said Quatre. "Why did YOU become a familiar?"  
"My only family was my two older brothers. We were sold off. Quite a common thing, huh? I was seven at the time. The family we were sold to was a pack of werewolves."  
"Oh no!!"  
"My brothers were killed that same night. Even now I can hear their screams. I was too young to have any meat on me, so they kept me and worked me so I could develop. For five years I was with them. Every night I heard screams of agony. That's the thing I like about vampires; they kill quickly."  
"Quickly?"  
"Yes. They're the quickest killers in the darkness. Werewolves rip you to pieces. Zombies do too, but they're a lot sloppier. And ghouls also tear you apart; they just want your blood."  
Quatre shivered.  
"I didn't meet the vampires first. I met Franz. He was wandering around, looking for a human for the vampires to prey upon. He saw me get hit in the face by a 'wolf. I stood right back up. He told me my defiance got his attention. He went and told the vampires about it. They made a deal with the werewolves, and I was sold to the vampires. I'm more than grateful to Franz for what he did."  
Quatre drank some of his tea. "So, um, you two seem to be close."  
"Close?" Dorothy laughed. "He's just a friend, Quatre!!!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Dorothy took a glance out the window. "Well, it's near dusk. You precious vampire should be up soon. And we have to make plans to go back to Europe."  
"Go...back?" said Quatre. "Can't they all just come here to stay? Our mansion has more than enough room."  
"I'm sorry, but they must remain there. If they were to leave, the vampire society would lose seven of some of their oldest vampires. Not to mention Zechs and Noin are of noble blood."  
"Oh..."  
"Why do you ask? Your cousin seems to want to be a permanent resident there."  
"It's just that...I've lived in this mansion all my life. I was born in this house, in fact. It...it's got so many memories that I don't want to give up." He got up and walked to a painting on the wall amongst other paintings. "My parents, Duo's parents, our grandmother..." His eyes grew misty. He walked over to the window, the sun setting over the horizon. "We use to play right down there. And our parents would sit at outside tables and watch us with our grandmother..."  
He envisioned two young boys chasing one another.  
"No fair, you run too fast!!!" cried an eight-year-old Quatre.  
"You're too slow!!!" laughed an eight-year-old Duo.  
He also envisioned five people seated at a table, watching the two boys and laughing.  
Quatre sniffled and wiped his eyes. The sun had gone down completely. He didn't notice until arms encircled him.  
"What's wrong?" it was Trowa.  
Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just having flashbacks."  
"Well come. Sit down." They both sat down.  
"He doesn't want to leave this place behind," said Dorothy.  
"It holds so many memories," said Quatre. "I...I just can't leave it all!!!!"  
Trowa stroked his blonde head. "I don't see why you can't take those memories with you. Whenever you think of the past, you always become sad. I'm certain that your family wouldn't want you to remain mournful and sad for the rest of your life. You have to remember only the good, Quatre. If not, how can you ever be happy?"  
Quatre let out a soft sigh. "I...alright. You're right. I must stop being sad. I have to be happy again."  
"That's the spirit!!!" said Dorothy. "We can leave day after tomorrow!!"  
"Sounds good," said Quatre, wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry if I-"  
"Bah, don't worry about it," said Trowa, awarding him with a kiss.  
  
Donovan sighed heavily. "Okay, you can come out now."  
Jerivs climbed out of the coffin. "Dammit, who'd thought traveling would be so difficult?!"  
"Well, we're in America now, and close to that blonde boy."  
"Good, good. When will we be able to reach him?"  
"Tomorrow at the most."  
"I see." Jervis took a glance around until his eyes settled onto a young girl. "I think I will go to have a bite to eat."  
Donovan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just remember where we are staying."  
Jervis didn't respond. He slowly followed the girl.  
And this is why I didn't become a vampire, thought Donovan. Always thirsting after blood, not being able to see sunlight...what a nightmare. Huh, I hope we get that boy soon so we can go back to Europe...  
  
"But, are you sure about this Quatre?" asked Sylvia.  
Quatre packed his things into trunks. And Duo's things. "Yes. I recieved a letter from Duo and...he found someone. He wants to live there, and he wants me to live there."  
"I understand. But, you have no intentions on coming back here? What about all your friends?"  
Quatre looked at his childhood friend. He was leaving so much behind..."I'm sorry, Miss Sylvia. But Duo is my only family. I can't just abandon him. Please tell all our friends that I love them."  
Sylvia wiped away tears and nodded. "I...okay. I will miss you, Quatre."  
Quatre stood and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being a friend to us."  
"No, I should be thanking you and Duo. You both are wonderful friends."  
"..."  
  
When Quatre was done packing, Sylvia had already left. He sighed sadly. There was no turning back now.  
I must follow my heart, he thought. Duo is there, and I won't leave him alone. Trowa lives there, and I want to be with him...  
Sylvia said she would watch the house after he left. He was grateful to her for all her help.  
"Ready, Quatre?" Dorothy called from the front door. His things and the paintings were already packed into a carriage. It was mid-afternoon and Trowa was in a coffin for traveling.  
Quatre took a final glance around the house. The furniture was covered with sheets, but he couldn't bear to put it up for sale.  
"Goodbye, Mother, Father, Auntie, Uncle, and Grandmother," he whispered softly. "You will always be in my heart, and Duo's."  
He turned and headed for the front door. Tears spilled down his cheeks, but he couldn't bear to wipe them away.  
"Let's go," said Dorothy. She headed outside towards the carriage. Quatre followed.  
Suddenly, a horrible chill passed over him. Something bad was about to happen...  
"Quatre?"  
"Let's hurry," said Quatre.  
"To where?" asked someone.  
Quatre jerked, then turned around. Not too far away stood a boy in black next to a carriage.  
"You!!!" cried Quatre. "I saw you at that station!!!"  
Dorothy stepped forward. Her eyes widened. "Donovan?!?!"  
"Long time no see, Dorothy," said Donovan. "Now, if you'll kindly hand that blonde boy over, I might let you live."  
"Quatre, get in the carriage and get out of here," hissed Dorothy. "I'll hold him off."  
"What about you--"  
"Trowa is in that carriage!! Once he wakes up, he'll protect you!! Just make sure they don't get you!!! I can fight!!!"  
"I won't leave you!!!"  
"DO IT!!!!"  
Quatre sighed, then nodded. He climbed into the front of the carriage, and flicked the reins. The carriage took off.  
"Come back here!!!!!" growled Donovan. He glared at Dorothy and jumped into his carriage. "Once I catch him, I'll come back and kill you." then he snapped the reins.  
Dorothy jumped onto the carriage and stood on the roof. Donovan glared at her. He climbed onto the roof, the horses running after Quatre's carriage.  
"I didn't know you were so eager to die," he said. He drew a sword.   
Dorothy drew a dagger. "You won't get to him. If you want him, you'll have to kill me first!!!!"  
"If that's what you wish, then I will!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ooh, action!!! Angst and trouble on both ends!!!! What will happen to our heroes?!?! Wait and see!!!! And Happy Easter!!!!!! ^_^ 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Duo groaned as he became awake. The sun was rising in the horizon.   
He quickly sat up, feeling everything moving. He realized he was still in that cart. The events of the night before hit him like a ton of bricks.  
I killed Leslie, he thought. Cold-blooded murder. I don't even know why I did it. Zechs could've punished her. But she...she hurt Heero. The priests disregarded it and accused me of murder. Maybe they really do want to kill me...  
The landscape around them brightened with the rising of the sun. Duo shivered, just then noticing the morning chill in the air. Somehow he had to get out of this alive. He had to get back to the castle, and see Heero.  
  
You okay, Heero?  
Heero groaned softly inside his coffin, making sure not to move too much and disrupt the wound. Noin's voice spoke softly in his head.  
I'm in pain, but I'll live, Heero thought to her.  
That's good. We've sent our familiars to the temple to try and get Duo free.  
But they can't get in. They're familiars, and not exactly pure.  
Oh, Relena put a seal on them, so they'll be able to enter that temple. They'll be in a lot of pain, though. But they volunteered for it.  
I see. I hope they won't screw up. If they do, I'll kill them.  
Don't worry. They'll bring Duo back to you.  
Hopefully.  
  
"I'm aching all over," complained Rika. "How long do we have to sit here?"  
"Until we can get Duo out," hissed Franz, trying to ignore the pain.  
Travis gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain. The seal on the church was affecting them greatly. Normally, they wouldn't have been able to enter. But with the seal on them, they could. Except the church's seal was hurting them to the point of insanity.  
More townspeople gathered and sat down. Most didn't know who was being accused, but they were thinking of things to accuse Duo.  
And they call US monsters, thought Franz. These people go out of their way to kill someone. And 99.9% of the time, the person they accuse is human. And their accusations aren't valid, but the priests still accept it.  
Suddenly, the crowd went silent. The head priest entered.  
"Send in the accused," he announced.  
The double doors opened, and a limping figure staggered in. Duo.  
"Oh no, look at him!!" cried Rika. "What did they do to him?!?!"  
"Look, the seal affected him!!" whispered someone.  
"Luckily the priests let it down," said another. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have been let in."  
You don't know a damn thing, thought Franz. He knew the seal hadn't been lifted.  
Rika leaned forward and tapped the person on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but those are bruises. If he had been affected by the seal, he would've been covered in burns."  
"Are you saying that witch is a human?"  
"Well, I doubt the priests would take down their seal for one person on trial. Otherwise, demons would've attacked at any time."  
The person said nothing, but eyed the priests.  
The priests threw accusations at Duo. And Duo did not keep silent.  
"It was self-defense!!" snapped Duo. "You all saw her stab that guy!!"  
"It was you!!" snapped the priest. "You bewitched her into doing it!!"  
"Why the hell would I do that?! If I bewitched her, I would've just made her stab herself!! She's caused so much harm!!"  
"I speak the truth!! You spout the lies!!!"  
"He doesn't know shit," muttered Travis.  
"Our seals are down!! Since you are affected by the seal, you are a witch!!"  
"You mean these bruises?! You had your damn guards beat me up!!"  
"Silence him!!"  
A guard struck Duo in the head with his fist. Duo gritted his teeth in pain as he collapsed to the floor.  
"Won't they ask anyone to defend him?" whispered Rika.  
"This is a one-sided trial," said Franz. "Accusations will be thrown at him. He himself must prove his innocence. But since he's not on the better side of the priests..."  
"No! They can't kill him!!"  
"They won't until tomorrow. Each sentencing happens at dawn. Either a hanging or a burning. If it's issued from priests, it will be a burning."  
"How do you know so much?"  
"I've seen a burning. Only part of one, though. I had to run and vomit because of the sight. Seeing flesh burn and peel off, hearing screams of agony, and...hearing people cheer. They are no more demons than Jervis."  
They watched as more false accusations were thrown at Duo. They had to do something quick, or they wouldn't have the chance to save him...  
Franz felt like he was suffocating. He realized the spell was collapsing under the pressure. Not good.  
Rika gasped in pain, grabbing a fistful of Travis's sleeve. Travis bit into his lip so hard he drew blood. It was agony, complete agony.  
But they had something to work with.   
"Both of you, report to the castle, ASAP," hissed Franz. "I have an idea."  
"Franz, you're not-"  
"We have no choice. Duo isn't just Heero's lover; he's a great friend. Now go!!! Both of you!"  
Travis nodded and grabbed Rika's hand. They wove through the crowd towards the exit. The head priest was about to give his verdict.   
"The evidence is too obvious," he said. "I hereby-"  
Franz stood and could no longer take it. He let out a scream of pain and lurched towards the center of the room, where Duo was standing.   
"Franz?!" said Duo.  
Franz collapsed to his knees, grabbing one of Duo's pant legs. "The seal is still up!! I know because I'M a witch!!!! Don't murder him!!!"  
The priests gaped at Franz.  
Franz laughed like a maniac and struggled to his feet. He draped himself on Duo. "What are you gonna do, huh? I'm a witch and was able to get inside the temple. See how you seal is affecting me?!" He laughed again, but it choked off into a gasp of pain.  
"Arrest them both!!!!" declared the head priest.  
"Shit," said Franz.  
Guards surrounded them like a swarm of wasps. Both were hauled away.  
"I need another plan," said Franz.  
"I can see that," said Duo.  
  
Meanwhile, the priests...  
  
"How did he know the seal was still up?!" asked a priest.  
"I don't know," said the head priest.   
"What should we do?!" asked another.  
"To be on the safer side of things, let's take it down."  
"But is that wise?!"  
"I'm always right. Now take down the seal!!"  
"Yessir!!"  
  
And somewhere else...  
  
"Oh, the priests took down their seal?" said Treize.  
"That's correct," said a 'wolf. "They have two suspected witches, and they want to be on the safe side of things."  
Treize smirked slightly. "Hmm, those priests have killed a lot of our werewolves, correct?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Why don't we return the favor?"  
The 'wolf smiled. "I agree. I shall go inform the others." Then he departed.  
Treize smoothed back his hair. "I really hate to do any favors for those accused humans...oh well."  
  
And the vampires...  
  
"WHAT?!?!" snapped Heero.   
"That was awfully bold of Franz," said Sally.  
"Bold, but stupid," said Wufei. "Now we have to rescue TWO people."  
"Yeah, once Zechs gets done talking with Relena," said Catherine.  
  
"I see," said Zechs.  
"What will you do?" asked Relena.  
"I don't care about the werewolves, or the priests. I'll just get Duo and Franz back."  
"And here I thought familiars were expendable."  
"Franz has been very loyal to us. We shouldn't just discard one with so much loyalty."  
"True, true. So you're going to let the priests get slaughtered by the werewolves?"   
"The priests have killed tons of werewolves for years. And our people. Why should I care?"  
Noin looked from Zechs to Relena. "The priests are corrupt in what they do. They have betrayed and maimed more than we. And the werewolves are just downright ignorant. We shouldn't get involved in their disputes."  
Relena eyed Noin. "Well, I just came here to tell you that. I shall take my leave."  
  
Duo sat in the corner of his cell, watching the sunset. He tossed a pebble into a pile of pebbles not too far away, sighing softly.  
"Franz," he called out.  
"Yeah?" came a voice from the cell across from Duo's.  
"How bad did Heero look when you left?"  
"Actually, his wound was healing nicely, despite the fact he was stabbed with wood."  
Duo sighed in relief. "That's good..."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"...Very much. For the most part since our grandmother died, I had to look out for Quatre. He's always been kind and sincere. But he kept his feelings bottled up inside. So did I. Heero, even though he was cold to me at first, help me to feel alive again. As Trowa helped Quatre."  
Franz laughed softly. "The ways you make things sound...you make us out to be saints."  
"Well, you're better than most humans."  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Zechs. "We must hurry. Since the priests took down their seal, the werewolves will be there to extract revenge."  
"Heero, you really should stay here," said Sally.  
"I'm fine," said Heero, limping slightly due to his wound. "We have to get them back."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Duo sat up quickly. A terrible scream tore through the air. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the bars. "Franz!!!"  
"Yeah?" the familiar was up.  
"What's going on?!?!"  
"I don't know!! I have to check!!" Franz got on the straw cot that was underneath the bar window. His faced the courtyard while Duo's face the garden.  
Suddenly, something slammed into the bar window. It was a priest. He was covered in blood, and his face was full of terror.  
"Help me!!" he wailed, grabbing at the bars. "Help-AHHH!!!"  
Franz immediately dove under the bed. Duo took this as a sign and dove under his. Franz couldn't see what was happening, but Duo could. The priest's screams echoed the cell area, and Duo heard wet tearing sounds. Blood spilled into the cell, soaking the straw cot. Suddenly, the priest was gone and was replaced with a furry face.  
Werewolves.  
Duo froze where he was. The 'wolf looked and sniffed around. It knew humans were in there, but couldn't get in through the small window. It gave up and moved on.  
Franz was back on his feet and he ran to his cell door. He was picking the lock.  
"Hurry!!" said Duo; afraid the werewolves would head straight down there.  
"Almost...got it!!" Franz's door swung open, and he ran to pick Duo's lock.  
"Why are werewolves here?!" asked Duo.  
"Don't ask me," said Franz. The door came open. "Whatever you do, don't let them scratch or bite you. Otherwise, their ability will be passed onto you."  
Duo shuddered and followed Franz out.  
  
"I guess we arrived just on time," said Zechs, eying the mutilated body of a priest.  
"Ugh, why does it smell?!" asked Sally.  
"Because werewolves don't bath regularly," said Wufei.   
"We have to find Duo and Franz," said Heero. "Let's split up!!!"  
The vampires split up. They knew the werewolves wouldn't attack them.  
  
"No!! Please don't!!!!" cried a priest.  
The 'wolf pounced on him.  
"I'm gonna puke," said Duo, covering his mouth.  
"Keep moving," hissed Franz. They moved in the shadows, seeing mutilated bodies everywhere. "I guess taking down that seal was stupid-"  
There was a growl behind them.  
"Uh, Franz?" said Duo. "There's this big-ass 'wolf behind us."  
They both turned. A 'wolf with a black coat stood there. Its teeth were bared and covered in blood. It looked ready to pounce.  
Franz took a hesitant step towards it. "Wait. It wouldn't be wise to do this. Look." He bared his wrist. "I'm a familiar to vampire Zechs Marquise."  
The 'wolf didn't change its pose.  
"And this guy." He waved to Duo. "He's vampire Heero Yuy's lover. It wouldn't be wise to kill him, either."  
The 'wolf faltered, but it didn't help.  
"Okay, this isn't good," said Franz.  
"Why?" asked Duo.  
"The knowledge of me being a familiar should've made him back off. And he REALLY should've backed off when I told him you were Master Heero's lover. Either he's playing with our heads, or he really intends on killing us."  
"Let's hope he's playing with our heads."  
The 'wolf lunged at them. They both jumped to different sides to avoid it.  
"Okay, it wants to kill us," said Duo.  
  
Stay away, vampire.  
Heero glared at the werewolf nearby that sent him that mental message. He had to find Duo.  
Suddenly, he saw them. Duo was pressed against a wall, and Franz was poised in a clearing. One werewolf pursued them both between them. And four others, two to each human, stalked both.  
"HEY!!!!!!!!" growled Heero. He sprinted over. "Don't touch them."  
They are our prey vampire, said one. Go find your own.  
"He," said Heero, pointing to Franz. "Is my familiar. And he." He pointed to Duo. "Is my lover. If any of you value your necks, you will leave them be and go back to eating the priests."  
Too bad. We've already chosen them as prey. You're out of luck.  
"You-"  
Wait.  
This was a new mental voice. Heero immediately recognized it. A large 'wolf with a light brown coat approached them. The werewolves immediately backed off. It was Treize.  
Considering you haven't stopped us from killing the priests, said Treize. My guess is that you're here for these two. You can have them.  
Sir!!! Protested a 'wolf.  
Those two belong to Heero. We have no right to take his property. Go ahead and take them, Heero.  
Heero nodded. "Thanks."  
No problem. Now you owe us a favor.  
"...Great." Heero eyed the humans. "Don't just sit there. Let's get out of here."  
Franz slowly got to his feet. Duo got up and ran over to Heero.  
"You okay?! Does your wound hurt?! Did you come alone?! Where are the others?! How-"  
Heero shut Duo up with a kiss. "Let's go home."  
"Thanks, Master Heero," said Franz, bowing.  
"Well, I owed you a favor. You did try to save Duo, after all."  
"Yessir."  
"I paid my debt. Let's go find the others and head back to our castle."  
  
While this is all happening...  
  
"This is her?" asked the ghoul.   
The familiar nodded. "Yes. She was dead when we found her."  
"That's the way I wanted it. People can be useful, even after death."  
"Yessir."  
"And her name was?"  
"Leslie."  
"Leslie. That little vampire familiar/harpy. Okay, the first step is to make her a zombie. Then we give her a tiny bit of vampire blood so she can become a ghoul. Then we can proceed with our plans."  
  
  
Ooh, that was long!!!!! And yes, familiars to ghouls and zombies could happen (I don't know why someone would do that...) And what will happen to everyone now? Well, you'll have to wait and see 'till the next chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
In the silence of the late morning, thundering footsteps could be heard upon the earth. Within a flash, a carriage sped through a path. Not far behind it, another carriage, undirected, followed.  
Quatre snapped the reins every few seconds. He took a glance behind him, seeing the form of a carriage behind him.  
I can't let it get to me, he thought. I've got to get away.  
The horse was tiring from the chase. Quatre snapped the reins again, panic settling in. He didn't want to die. And that would surely happen if Donovan caught up to him.  
  
Dorothy blocked the sword's blow, trying to come up with a plan. Donovan seemed intent on killing her, and she had to stay alive.  
"Just give up!!!" growled Donovan, swinging his sword again. "You can't defeat me!!!"  
"I'll give it my best shot!!!" snapped Dorothy, blocking the blow. The carriage was lurching around dangerously, and she struggled to keep her balance.  
Suddenly, the carriage went over a hole in the road. It almost tipped over, but it sent its combatants toppling over the edge.  
Dorothy grabbed the side of the carriage, barely missing the large wheel to her left. Donovan held on tightly, slow making his way to the front of the carriage. Once he did, he climbed up and snapped the reins. The horses went faster. Dorothy pulled herself up, cursing the fact she dropped her dagger.  
Quatre's carriage was in plain sight now. Dorothy jumped onto Donovan, digging her nails into the back of his neck. Donovan roared in fury and grabbed her in an iron grip. In one fluid motion he threw her off the carriage. With a sickening thud, Dorothy landed hard onto the dry earth. Unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
Quatre heard a thud above the horses and looked back. Dorothy had been thrown from the carriage.  
No!!!!! he thought, pulling on the reins. The horses came to a slow stop. He jumped off his carriage and ran back to check on Dorothy. It was then he realized he had forgotten about Donovan.  
Donovan smirked as his carriage came to a stop. He hopped off, and Quatre froze. He knew he couldn't fight him.  
"This is working out much better than I anticipated," said Donovan. "Now, stop causing me trouble and come along."  
Quatre took several steps back. It was still daytime so Trowa couldn't help him. And Dorothy had been thrown from the carriage...  
"Just come willingly, and I won't have to beat you unconscious."  
Donovan motioned with his sword. Quatre sighed, and got into a fighting stance.   
Donovan laughed. "Do you even know a thing about fighting? I doubt it, Mister Non-Violent. Well if you want a fight, go ahead. Either way, you're coming with me."  
Quatre readied his fists and took a swing at Donovan. He grabbed his wrist without trying.  
"You can't even punch right. The fight was over before it even started." He squeezed the wrist until the bones in it made a crunch sound. Quatre gasped in pain as his wrist broke.  
Donovan sheathed his sword as Quatre fell to his knees. Donovan backhanded him hard, sending the boy sprawling.  
The pain was overwhelming. Quatre groaned as he struggled to sit up. As his vision was clearing, Donovan was opening the carriage and pulling out the coffin with Trowa inside.  
"No!!!" cried Quatre. He ran over and covered the coffin with his body. "Leave him be!!"  
Donovan grabbed him by his blonde hair and threw him aside. "Don't want your boyfriend to die, hmmm? Sunlight WOULD kill him, but that's too quick." He lifted the coffin onto his shoulder. "I have a better idea." He started towards the edge of a steep hill.  
Quatre tried to grab him, but he knocked him aside. He plopped the coffin onto the ground. "Any last goodbyes?"  
"Don't do this," pleaded Quatre. "Please..."  
"Hmmm, it would be shameful..." Donovan laughed. "Oh well." With one kick, the coffin went sliding down the steep hill, smashing at the bottom.  
"Trowa!!!!!!" screamed Quatre. He started down the hill, but a fist hit him in the back of the head. He spun into unconsciousness, only thinking of his lost love.  
  
Trowa's eyes snapped open. Something was very wrong...  
He reached up to push off the lid, but there was a tugging feeling at his soul. It was still daylight.  
Dammit!! He cursed silently. There's nothing I can do!!  
"Quatre!!" he called loudly. "Is everything alright?!"  
No answer.   
"Shit...Dorothy?! What's going on?!"  
No answer.  
This isn't good...  
  
Dorothy groaned as she came awake. She had a splitting headache, and her vision was hazy.  
Great, she thought. A concussion...  
Donovan was gone, as was his carriage. She painfully got to her feet and staggered around, trying to find Quatre.  
No sign of him.  
"Shit," she groaned, wincing as she found her carriage, which was empty. No Quatre and no Trowa.  
What am I going to do?! She thought. Donovan has Quatre!! And I don't know where the blue fuck Trowa is!!  
Suddenly, she heard a distant voice.  
"...Dorothy?! What's going on?!" Trowa.  
Dorothy ran painfully, trying to find the direction of the voice. She came to the edge of a steep hill. At the bottom...it looked like a brown box...  
There he is, she thought. She knelt down and tried to ease her way down the hill, but she lost her footing and slid down quickly. With a loud THUD! She landed on the top of the coffin.  
"Ow...shit." She hopped off the coffin and stood over it. "Trowa?!"  
"Dorothy?! That you?!"  
"Yes! Where's Quatre?!"  
"WHAT?!?! You mean he's not with you?!"  
"Shit...just as I thought..."  
"...He's with Jervis, right?"  
"That's my guess. Who knows where they are now?!"  
"They'll probably head back to Europe. We should do that right away."  
"Yeah...as soon as we get back up the hill."  
"Hill?!"  
"You don't know?! Your coffin looks like shit, and you don't even realize it?!"  
"No sunlight is getting in."  
"Good. Now we need to come up with a plan of action..."  
  
"LET ME GOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
Jervis lit a cigarette. "We got him."  
Donovan glanced into the small room. Quatre was strapped down to a table, screaming and struggling. "Noisy one, huh?"  
"The one with the braid is worse. Drug him so he can keep quiet and so he can't try and escape."  
"...You know, we could've just grabbed the one with the braid. It would've saved us a lot of trouble."  
"The only reason we've had this much trouble is because YOU let that blonde leave."  
"Whatever. I'll go find some sedatives."  
Jervis kept his eyes on Quatre. Everything was going according to plan...  
  
"Jervis has Quatre."  
Zechs snapped his head up. "WHAT?!?!"  
"I can sense it," said Relena. She tossed a round rust colored particle into the boiling pot. Rust mist arose. "He is being drugged and watched over. Jervis is going through with his plans."  
"He wants his soul."  
"Right."  
"...Relena, you remember you said that by the waxing moon, either Quatre or Duo would die?"  
"Of course I do."  
"The evening of the waxing moon is a week from today. So one of them will die then?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"That I do not know."  
"It's Quatre, isn't it? He's the one that will die."  
"..."  
"How is Dorothy and Trowa?"  
Relena threw in a round silver colored particle. Silver mist with a hint of gold rose. "Both are alive. But they are weary and weak."  
"But alive?"  
"That's what I said."  
Zechs sighed in relief. Then his eyes narrowed. "Relena, please look into the dying thing. I want to know which one of them will die so I can protect them."  
"...Zechs, the future cannot be changed. Even if I were to find out, he would die anyway. Fate chose him to die, and fate cannot be changed."  
"You're wrong. I've never cared much for humans, but I care about those two. Neither will die, and Jervis will be stopped!!!"  
He stormed from the room. Relena sighed sadly. "Nothing can be done...fate has already decided it, and one of those two boys will die. I'm sorry Zechs...but I already know who will die."  
  
  
Relena's a bitch!! Wait, you already know that!!! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait!! I just got over writer's block (and I have school. It takes hard work to get a hundred average in Global). Hopefully, I'll have these up back at my old pace. See ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Duo woke up slowly. Morning light shined in through the window, and coated the dark room.  
He sat up and stretched, the blankets slipping to around his waist. The previous night's events then struck him.  
Great, he thought. Franz and I nearly got turned into 'wolf food. But then Heero saved us.   
When they had gotten back, Heero seemed very pained by his wound. It had yet to completely heal.  
Duo got out of bed and started pulling on some clothes. Leslie had wounded Heero, and Duo had killed her. He'd NEVER killed anyone before in his entire life. He was sorry he did it, but he wasn't exactly going to miss her.  
I wonder how Quatre would react to me killing someone. He'd probably be horrified and ashamed of me. Damn, how long has it been since I saw that little guy...  
Duo went for the door leading to Heero's chambers. He wanted to check on him before he started his day. He shivered slightly from the chill of the room, but he brushed that off and headed for the center of the room. There were no windows in the room, just torches that gave it very little light.   
The coffin had an elegant design of gold embroidery, though the coffin itself was midnight black. Duo held his breath as he reached for the lid. The coffin felt warm, like it had central heat. Being very careful, he lifted the lid.  
Heero lay there, asleep. He was shirtless, and his wound was still bandaged. It healed like any other wound, but the wound was making him paler than usual, and not as strong.  
He's one handsome devil, thought Duo. He can be pretty cold, but when he's nice...  
Heero's eyes snapped open.  
"WAGH!!!!!!" cried Duo, falling over backwards.  
"Duo?" asked Heero. "What are you doing?"  
Duo stood up. "I was just checking up on you. Does your wound hurt much?"  
Heero smirked. "I'll live. But it hurts like hell."  
Dup touched his arm, then recoiled in shock. "Damn, you're like ice!! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?!"  
"Vampires don't get cold. My skin may be, but I don't feel it."   
Duo sighed. "Well, that wound hasn't helped you sleep."  
"It's hindered my sleeping."  
"Okay...move over."  
"What?!"  
"Don't try to say anything against it." Duo pulled himself into the coffin.  
"It's not big enough to hold two people."  
"Quit whining Heero." Duo snuggled himself on Heero's left side, being careful to not touch the wound. "There. Better?"  
"...Yes, I guess so."  
"Good. Now go to sleep."  
"Are you really going to sleep in my coffin?"  
"Uh huh. That okay with you?"  
"...Fine."  
"Good." Duo went right to sleep.  
  
Heero stared at him in shock. Not many people feel comfortable in a coffin. He raised his free arm and brought down the lid a little but not completely. He didn't need to get Duo claustrophobic.  
Comfortable, Heero?   
Heero wrinkled his nose. Zechs? Usually it's Noin that invades my mind.  
Well, I have something I need to tell you.   
Right now?   
Right now. It's about Duo and Quatre.  
Heero looked at Duo. What is it?  
Quatre has been captured by Jervis.  
WHAT?!?!  
I found this out from Relena. And there's something else...  
What else?!  
By the next waxing moon, one of the two boys will die.  
Heero froze. His mind felt numb.  
Are you playing games with me, Zechs?!  
No. And Relena's predictions are never wrong.  
She may be wrong this time.  
Impossible. She's too old to make a mistake, you know that.  
...  
I don't know what to do as of yet. She doesn't know which one of them will die.  
Is it Quatre? He IS in Jervis's hands.  
If it was just Quatre, it would've been already predicted. But it's either of them. Meaning Duo could die, too.  
Heero hugged Duo tightly to him. I won't let it happen. I'd rather die than Duo die.  
You'll have to tell him.  
I know, I know.  
  
"Wait a minute!!!" demanded Hilde. "You mean to tell me you know which one of the human boys will die?!"  
"Yes," said Relena.  
"How long have you known?"  
"At least a month."  
"WHAT?!?! Why didn't you tell them?!"  
"If I told them, they would try to change it. But fate cannot be changed."  
"So you're just gonna sit by and let one of them die, is that it?!"  
"Hilde, don't raise your voice to me. There is nothing I can do."  
"Like hell there isn't!!! You can go up to Jervis and kill him on the spot!!!"  
"It's not that simple."  
Hilde shook her head. "I expected better of you. I'll go tell them myself."  
Relena stood. "If you think that will change things, it won't. He will die. Even if not by the waxing moon, but before his birthday. Fate has chosen him to die at this age!!"  
"You don't understand!! How can we just do nothing when an innocent human is going to die?!"  
"It has happened before. It will continue to happen. Everyday people die."  
"And everyday life is given to the world!! We need to think positively, not negatively!! And we can't just let him die!!"  
"We have no choice."  
Hilde clenched her jaw in anger and grief. "I really hate you, you unfeeling bitch!!!!" then she ran from the room.  
Relena sighed then sat down. There was nothing she could do. Nothing ANYONE could do. One of the boys will die.  
  
"...And that's everything," said Heero.  
Duo sat there, stunned. He looked like someone kicked him in the guts. "Quatre's with Jervis?"  
"Yes."  
"And one of us is going to die?"  
"Yes."  
Duo sighed. "I don't know what to think. What am I suppose to wish? Be happy that I might die instead of Quatre? Be happy that Quatre might die and I may live? Be sad? Angry? I don't know."  
Heero knelt in front of him. "Don't worry. We'll get Quatre back. And neither of you are going to die."  
"I don't fear death. Hell, I mock it sometimes. But to think I may die very soon...it's very unsettling."  
"I told you, neither of you are going to die. We'll protect both of you. Heh, funny hearing that come from me. This is the first time we've ever given a damn about humans."  
"...Maybe you should make me a vampire."  
"??"  
"I'm serious. I could spend eternity with you, and I could be safe."  
"...Duo, that's not-"  
"Go ahead, Heero. Make me a vampire." Duo tilted his head back and exposed his throat.  
Heero breathed heavily. The neck looked too inviting and he could see the throbbing vein there. He'd never tasted Duo's blood before, but he could smell the scent of his flesh.   
No, he thought. I can't do it to him. It's a very unhappy life...he'll hate me after a few years...never aging...never seeing the sun...never dying...  
Even as he thought those things, his hands were reaching out, grabbing Duo and forcing him to lie down on the couch. Duo looked shocked, but didn't resist. He closed his eyes, throwing doubts to the wind.  
His teeth were extending and his eyes went animal-like. Heero was fighting with himself. He didn't want to do this. But his instincts had taken over. His head was lowering as he struggled to stop himself. When his teeth grazed Duo's neck, he finally got control of himself.  
Duo felt a slight pain as the teeth grazed his skin. Then they were gone. And he was swept into a tight embrace.  
"Don't make me do that again," murmured Heero. "My instincts took over. At that moment, I wasn't intent on making you a vampire. I was set on draining you completely."  
Duo stiffened. "I-I'm sorry-"  
"No, don't apologize. You didn't know. Just don't do it again."  
"Right. I won't do it again."  
Heero sighed in relief. He made it-  
Heero?  
Heero looked up. Noin?  
Come into the main room. We have an emergency meeting right now. Bring Duo.  
Right. "Duo, we've got to go."  
"Where?"  
"There's a meeting."  
  
The steps were slow and the moaning was getting louder.  
Radia sighed, then turned. "Can't you move any faster?"  
Leslie moaned softly.  
"And don't feed on me. I'm a ghoul familiar."  
Leslie seemed to be in pain.  
"What's wrong? All you've ever wanted was immortality. And now you have it."  
Another moan.   
"Not what you expected, huh? Well deal with it, you have no choice." Radia turned back around. "And pick up the pace, will you? You damn ghouls are so fucking slow."  
Leslie tried to keep up the pace, but her legs only let her move a little faster. She hated this familiar girl so much!!  
"You know the drill. We go to the vampire castle and you show me around. And we nab the human. Got it?"  
Leslie tried to talk back to Radia, but all that came out was a moan. She didn't want to be a ghoul. But she had no choice. At least now she could get her revenge.  
  
  
YEAH!!!!!! Another chapter FINALLY up!!! Sorry, again. Exams are coming up, and I've been cramming. Don't expect the next update for weeks since I will now devote my entire time to cramming. But once school is out, I will be back to writing!! And this fic will probably be done by the end of summer!! YAY!!! See ya all later!!!!! ^_^ 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"Wake up."  
Quatre groaned as he felt a foot nudge him roughly. He felt so weak. Emotionally, mentally, physically...  
"I said wake up!!"  
He felt a burning sensation on his face as a rough hand hit him. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.  
Jervis glared down at him, though he was smiling. Quatre felt nothing but loathe for his captor.  
"You seem to have concerned your...friends," said Jervis. "Though I doubt they will take action soon, the next few days will be interesting."  
"Please let me go," begged Quatre. "Please..."  
"No. I have big plans for you. Besides, it's not like your life matters."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's none of your concern. But you'll find out real soon in the next few days."  
"Jervis." Quatre couldn't see beyond Jervis, but he recognized Donovan's voice. "You have a visitor."  
"Ah yes. Thank you Donovan." Jervis smirked at Quatre. "Well, I really must be going. I do hope you'll enjoy my hospitalities. Then again, you won't see anything outside this room!!"  
He left, laughing insanely. Quatre fought back tears as he turned to stare at the ceiling. At least he was no longer strapped down, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even see in this dark room.  
Someone help me, he thought helplessly. Duo, Trowa, anyone!! I don't want to die!!  
  
"My oh my," said Jervis. "I never thought I'd see the day when YOU would pay me a visit."  
Relena glared at him, her expression one of no amusement. "I came here for one reason."  
"Yes, I know. To get the blonde bunny."  
"Hand him over."  
"I think not. I have big plans for him. Besides, even if I were to hand him over, what would I get in return? It wouldn't be a one-sided deal, y'know."  
Relena sighed and pulled out a covered urn. "Here is the potion that gives immortality. You no longer have to be a...half vampire, half ghoul."  
Jervis raised an eyebrow. "How kind of you. But that is an illegal potion. You yourself outlawed it."  
"I'm willing to make an exception."  
"Hmm, okay. Just give me the potion, and I'll send in that blonde bunny."  
Relena shook her head. "No. Bring Quatre out first. Then you will get the potion."  
"Why do you even care, Relena? I know of your premonition." Relena stiffened. "Ah, I see. You believe there is no way to stop his death, so you're stalling it?"  
"..."  
"Maybe it's not even him. Maybe it's his cousin."  
"..."  
"I know you know which of them will die. So just spill it out!! It will save us all a lot of trouble."  
Relena sighed. "Just...please give me the boy."  
"Is that even an immortality potion? Donovan!!"  
In an instant Donovan was at Relena's side and yanking the potion away from her. When she tried to grab for it, he kicked her aside and pulled off the lid. He took a sniff at the potion. "This isn't it."  
"As I thought. Relena, you know Donovan has taken the immortality spell, which is like the potion. It has the same...what's the word for it?"  
"Feel," said Donovan. "This feels more like a displeasure potion."  
"One that causes death, hmm? Tsk tsk tsk, Relena. I'm disappointed. Now I must kill you."  
Relena pulled out another urn. "I think not!!!" it crashed to the floor and smoke filled the area. She was gone.  
"How pathetic of the witches," said Jervis. "You think they would try a better rescue plan."  
"What should we do about the vampires?" asked Donovan. "No doubt they will go out of their way to make a better rescue."  
"Don't worry. The ghouls will take care of them."  
"You mean you aligned yourself with those scum?!"  
"Of course not!! But a few of them are headed for that castle. I don't know what those idiots have in mind, just as long as they don't interfere with my plans."  
  
"You call this a good idea?!"  
Dorothy glared at the coffin. "If you don't shut up, I'll dump you overboard so the sharks can deal with you."  
"At the rate we're going, it'll take us years to get back to Europe!!!"  
"You didn't have any better ideas. So deal with it."  
"How the hell can I deal with a row boat?!?!"  
That was correct. Dorothy and Trowa were with a werewolf rowing back to Europe. But the 'wolf was doing a fast job of it.  
"Be sure to have my money ready when we reach dry land," gasped the 'wolf, paddling harshly.  
"I'm very loaded," said Dorothy. "And you ARE doing a nice job."  
"Thanks. We should be there soon."  
"HOW?!?!" snapped Trowa. "We left Maine almost two days ago!!"  
"...Wait, I see a harbor," said Dorothy. "Nice job."  
"Pick up the pace!! We have to get back to Romania and save Quatre!!"  
"We know, Trowa. Now stop your bitching and keep silent."  
"Don't tell me what to do!!!"  
  
"A row boat?!?!?!" exclaimed Hilde. "Why the hell are they doing THAT?!?!"  
"They drew enough attention with the whole 'dead brother in a casket' thing," said Relena. "Besides, they've just arrived at the harbor in Spain."  
"In TWO DAYS?!?! That's not possible!!!"  
"Sure it is. With clear weather and a werewolf paddling 24/7."  
"...Oh."  
"More importantly...my plan failed. I was hoping to kill Jervis right then and there, but Donovan was there."  
"Yes, I know." Hilde raised her head. "Is it Quatre?"  
"What?"  
"Is Quatre the one that will die?"  
"..."  
"Quatre is the most reasonable conclusion. But Duo is in just as much danger...dammit; we should've put immortality spells on them!! Those poor boys...I wish we could save them!!!"  
"..."  
"Don't just stand there silent!! Which one of them is going to die?!?! We can warn Zechs and maybe, just MAYBE we can change their fate!!!"  
"...Hilde-"  
"Please!!" Hilde dropped to her knees in front of Relena and grabbed the front of her cloak. "I'm begging you!!! I don't want them to die!!!! Show humanity and tell me!!"  
Relena was silent for several long minutes. Then she spoke, very quietly.  
"Alright. I'll tell you who will die."  
  
"This is a terrible mess," groaned Zechs. "No matter what, no one will come out of this unscathed."  
Noin sat down next to him. "Do not worry. We all have to be strong. We've killed Jervis before, and we can do it again."  
"...This is all my fault."  
"Zechs-"  
"No, it is. I made that fucking bastard a vampire in the first place. He's like an incurable plague, and it's my fault."  
"..."  
"I couldn't see what he really was. That night when Meiran died...I could've prevented it, but-"  
"That wasn't your fault!!"  
"Everything Jervis does is my fault, Noin. I shouldn't have made him a vampire. Oh, I was such a fool..."  
Noin hugged him tightly. "We'll get him, Zechs. We'll bring Quatre back, and Trowa's due back soon. We'll all be together again."  
"...Those two have really brighten our lives, haven't they"  
"Yes. And we'll protect them, no matter what."  
They sat there in silence for a long while. Suddenly, there was a shout beyond their door.  
"Master Zechs!!!!" it was Franz. "It's an emergency!!!"  
"Everything is these days," muttered Zechs. He yelled, "What's the matter?"  
"A ghoul familiar and a ghoul entered the castle undetected!!!! And the ghoul bit Duo!!!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Oh no!!!" cried Noin.  
"Franz, capture them both!!! Have someone contact Relena to get a serum!!! Hurry, before Duo starts to feel the effects!!!"  
"Yessir!!!" he ran away.  
"This is terrible!!" cried Noin. "How can this happen?!?!"  
"Believe me, it's going to get worse before it gets better," said Zechs. "We must hurry."  
  
  
Ooh, suspense!!!! And Duo is in danger!!! And who will die?! Find out soon!!! And I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm sure you all can forgive me. See ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
"That's fucked up," said Franz.  
"I know!!" said Duo. "I can't believe one of us will die!!"  
"There have been cases where fate was changed. With so many trying to prevent this, we may be able to avoid it."  
"Really?! That's a relief!! I'm not afraid of death, but I don't want Quatre to be sad again. And I couldn't live with myself if he died."  
As they talked, there were shuffling footsteps towards them. Neither paid much heed to it. Until they were very close.  
"Heeeeeey!!!" called Duo. "Who's there? If you're playing a prank, we know you're there!!"  
The shuffling got louder.  
"Ya think it's the other familiars?"  
"You mean Rika and Travis?" asked Franz. "No, they're asleep in their rooms."  
"I don't know if vampires play pranks."  
A strange look crossed Franz's face. He stepped in the direction of the shuffling, drawing a sharp dagger. "Duo, go get Master Zechs. It's an intruder."  
"Intruder?!?!"  
Sure enough, the silhouette of an unrecognizable creature was seen in the dark. But as it drew closer, Duo could tell who it was.  
"LESLIE?!?!?!"  
"WHAT?!?!" Franz squinted at the ghoul. "Fuck, it IS she!!! The ghouls must have made her one!!!"  
"Correct!!" a voice rang out. Franz jerked his head to his right as someone tackled him.  
Duo gaped at the girl that was overpowering Franz. Her hood had come off and black hair spilled around her. She was fighting with Franz over the dagger. Duo knew he had to help. He rushed forward and pulled the girl off him.  
"Let me GO!!!!!" the girl shrieked.  
"Who the hell are you?!?!" growled Duo.   
"Your killer!!!!!" she shoved Duo as hard as he could into Leslie's arms. Franz tackled her from behind.  
"Get off me, you bitch!!!!!!" Duo tried to pull himself out of Leslie's grasp.  
Leslie moaned hungrily and snapped her teeth at his throat. Duo dodged the assault and tried to get away from her. He punched her in the stomach, and she let him go then.  
Franz held down the girl. "A ghoul familiar!!!! I never thought I'd ever see one!!! It shocks me that someone would want to become something so hideous!!!"  
"Shut the hell up, you bastard!!!" she shrieked, trying to strike him, but to no avail.  
"Why did you come here?!?!" demanded Duo. "Why did ghouls send you?!?!"  
The girl looked at Duo. Then she started laughing insanely. Duo was confused, but Franz wasn't.  
"Duo!!!!! Behind you!!!"  
Duo turned. Leslie was back on her feet again. She grabbed Duo and bit him in the arm before he could do anything.  
"OW!!!!! Fuck, you bitch!!!!" he punched her hard in the face, sending her sailing into the wall. "She bit me!!!!"  
The girl was still laughing. Franz looked horrified.  
"I hope you like ghouls!!!!!" she laughed. "Because within a few hours you're going to be one!!!!!"  
Ice shot through Duo's veins. He gaped at the girl, almost not believing her. But it was true. He could tell by Franz's expression.  
Suddenly, they heard running footsteps. Rika and Travis appeared, looking surprised upon the scene.  
"What happened?!" demanded Rika. "We heard yelling-"  
"That ghoul bit Duo," said Franz.  
The two familiars looked horrified.  
"Watch them. I'll go get Master Zechs." Franz took off running.  
The girl stood up tall like she owned the world. "I'm prepared to face death. Is that boy?"  
Duo was still staring at his hurt arm. Blood was seeping out of it, and the skin around it had an unnatural color. He started to hyperventilate.  
"Duo, the witches have cures for these things," soothed Rika. "They'll know what to do."  
"You won't get him there in time!!!" declared the girl. Travis grabbed her arm roughly.  
"Keep your mouth shut while you still stand here," he growled, eying the fallen Leslie.  
Duo continued to look at his arm. "Damn...I guess that's it. I'm the one that's going to die."  
"Duo!!!" cried Rika.  
He felt dizzy and easily succumbed to unconsciousness. It was better than dealing with the situation.  
  
"He WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Heero.  
"No time to explain the details!!!" said Zechs. "We have to get him to the witches right now!!!"  
"Wait!!! I'm going with you!!!"  
"Alright!!!"  
"Where are the people who did this?!"  
"Wufei and Sally will question them!! Hurry!!!!"  
  
Radia leaned against the cell wall, staring at the wall.  
At least I'm free, she thought. No more slaving for a bunch of rotted beings...  
"So you're the one who invaded the castle," said a voice beyond the cell. "I didn't expect a woman."  
Radia raised her eyes to the door as two vampires entered. They stood over her, their eyes portraying their anger.  
"What do you want?!"  
"I'm Wufei, and this is Sally. Who are you?"  
"Why the hell do you care?! You're going to kill me anyways."  
"That's correct. And since your fate is sealed, you might as well tell us everything you know. We may let you go."  
"Wufei!" hissed Sally.  
Radia shrugged. "Fine. I'm Radia. I'm not exactly classified as a ghoul familiar, though I think of myself as one. I'm their slave; my family has been their slaves for the past 400 years. Not exactly a god-fearing bloodline, huh? I'm alone in the world, and I've wanted to escape them.  
"Well, initially they have nothing against you vampires. They just wanted to weaken you a bit until you went to face...what's his name?"  
"Jervis," said Wufei.  
"Yes, him. Ghouls are too ignorant to side with anyone, but they like to cause trouble. No more, no less."  
"That's it?!" demanded Sally.  
"Pretty much."  
"How pathetic," said Wufei. "They know we can kill all of them easily."  
"Go ahead. No big loss on my part."  
"Let's go," said Sally. "She's doesn't know much."  
They started to leave. But Radia wasn't finished.  
"You know about the premonition?"  
Wufei turned to her. "What?"  
"Who will die, you know?"  
"No, we don't know. No one does." They started to leave again.  
"Pity," Radia continued. "I do."  
"WHAT?!?!?!" the both screamed.  
"I overheard the ghouls talking," she said. "They know."  
Sally rushed over to her. "Please tell us!!"  
"Only if you can guarantee my release."  
"It's a deal!! Now tell us!!!"  
"Alright. It's..."  
  
"Will he be alright?" asked Zechs.  
Relena nodded. "You got him to us in time. He will be unconscious for a while, but he won't become a ghoul."  
Zechs nearly collapsed in relief.   
"What of the ghoul that did this?"  
"We killed her."  
"Ah..." Relena looked into the room where Duo was. Heero was seated next to him, stroking his bangs and talking softly to him. "Heero really does love him..."  
"Yes."  
She shook her head. "I'm very sorry..."  
"For what?"  
"For...never mind."  
"..."  
  
Heero checked Duo's wound for the hundredth time. His normal coloring was coming back.  
Now I don't know, he thought. I was sure it was Quatre that would die, but now this...  
He froze. Wait...what if the premonition wasn't just for one of them?! What if it was for the both of them?! What if both of them were going to die?!  
"Impossible," he said aloud. "Relena only foresaw one of them dying. Both of them can't die...can they?"  
"NEITHER will die!!! He told himself. All of us will protect them at all costs!!! We'll kill Jervis, get Quatre back, and everything will be back to normal!!!! I just know it will!!!!   
His hopes were the same as the other vampires and the witches. But a terrible battle was in the horizon, and something tragic was going to come of it. And that was unchangeable.  
  
  
YAY, I'm back to my old routine!!!! Sniff, this is due to end soon!!!! I'm intent on making this have a happy ending, but should it be? Or should it be tragic? You can decide!!! Well, look forward to the next chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Quatre opened his eyes. He listened carefully to the voices outside his door.  
"Yes." That was Jervis. "Tension is growing too high, and my powers are slowly deteriorating."  
"I understand, but so soon?" that was Donovan.  
"Yes. The vampires are on the move. They will be after me very soon. That human must be dead before they arrive. And I must be at full strength."  
Now?! Thought Quatre. They're going to kill me now!!  
The door swung open. Jervis stepped inside. "Hello. It is time."  
"Please don't do this," pleaded Quatre. "Please..."  
"I will not listen to pleads for mercy. We are running out of time, as it is. We must make the preparations now."  
"No!!! Let me go!!! Don't do this to me!!!"  
"You'll be heavily sedated through it. You won't feel a thing."  
Then he was left alone again. Quatre shot his eyes to the ceiling, a cold raw fear consuming him.  
Please find me soon!! He thought. Please before the nightmares really start!!!  
  
"See?" said Dorothy. "We're back in Romania in record time."  
Trowa closed his eyes. "I can't sense Quatre."  
"Well, he IS with Jervis. No doubt Jervis has very thick shields up to block you vampires."  
"..."  
"Well, our source said your friends are with the witches right now. Let's go there."  
"Alright."  
  
Catherine watched Heero look over Duo. She sighed softly and turned away.  
I haven't talk to anyone much lately, she thought. I've stayed locked up in my room, wondering if I'd ever see my baby brother again...this is such a big mess!!! Why did it have to happen?! Oh, I hope Trowa is all right...  
If you mean me, I'm just fine.  
Catherine jerked when she heard the voice in her head. She turned around to the source of the voice.  
Trowa stood in the main room, looking around. Dorothy was leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest.  
"TROWA!!!!" cried Catherine. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "You're back!!!"  
"Hello Catherine," he greeted, returning her hug. "Are things as bad as I think they are?"  
"Yes! Quatre is in Jervis's hands, and Duo was bitten by a ghoul that turned out to be Leslie."  
"Leslie?! What do you mean?"  
"You don't know? A while back, Duo killed her. The ghouls revived her."  
"Oh, that's just great..."  
"Well, c'mon. You've got to talk to Zechs. We'll be headed for Jervis very soon."  
Dorothy straightened. "I guess I'll go now. Good luck with Jervis."  
Trowa turned to her. "Um, even though you pissed me off a lot, thanks for your help."  
"Ah, no problem!! I had nothing better to do!!"  
"..."  
She turned to the door. "Well, see you later!!" she was about to open the door, when it opened and someone bumped into her.  
"Dorothy?!"  
It was Franz. Rika and Travis followed him inside.  
"Something wrong?" asked Catherine.  
"It's daybreak now," said Franz. "So Master Wufei and Lady Sally had us deliver a message to Master Zechs."  
"Damn, daybreak?" asked Dorothy. "I didn't notice!! Lucky we got here when we did, Trowa!!"  
"What's the message?" said Trowa.  
"Well, I gotta find Master Zechs and tell him."  
"This looks interesting," said Dorothy. "I think I'll stick around a little longer."  
"Come with me," said Catherine. "Zechs and Noin are talking with Relena right now, but I know where."  
  
"Tension is very high," said Relena. "If you want to rescue Quatre, you better do it this evening. Jervis is taking action fast."  
"Tonight," breathed Zechs. "I'm more than ready. I don't know about everyone else though."  
"We'll need everyone to beat Jervis," said Noin. "But I have a terrible feeling. Especially about this evening."  
"Why?"  
"Relena. Isn't tonight the night of the waxing moon?"  
Relena stiffened. As did Zechs.  
"Tonight your premonition comes true. I have the feeling you know more than what you're willing to tell us. Please tell us who will die."  
"She is right," said Zechs. "Tonight will be terrible. We need to know so we won't be surprised."  
"..."  
Suddenly, the door opened. Catherine came in followed by the familiars, Trowa, and Dorothy.  
"Trowa?!" cried Noin. "Is that you?!"  
"More importantly," said Trowa. "Franz has a message from Wufei and Sally."  
"Okay," said Zechs. "What is it?"  
Franz stepped forward. "Master Wufei and Lady Sally talked with that girl who invaded the castle. The ghouls have nothing against you; they just wanted to start trouble."  
"I see. And?"  
"She knew about the premonition and who was to die."  
"What?! Do YOU know?!"  
"She told them, but it's daybreak so they couldn't come. So they told me. I'm very shocked about it."  
"Which one of them will die?!"  
"You see, it's really-"  
"Stop." This was Relena. "I will tell. It is my place to tell you. Hilde knows as well."  
"Tell us," persisted Zechs.  
Relena took a deep breath. "It's both of them."  
Everyone looked stunned.  
"Is that what that girl told you?" Dorothy asked Franz.  
"...Yes," said Franz. "I didn't believe it. I didn't WANT to believe it..."  
"BOTH?!?!?!" cried Zechs. "You just said one of them!!!!!!!"  
Trowa collapsed to his knees. "Both...Duo AND Quatre..."  
Catherine knelt beside him. "Duo is here, so he's all right!!! And if we get Quatre back as soon as we can and bring him here, they'll both be safe!!!"  
"We will give you any support you need," said Relena. "It is the least I can do."  
"We MUST go tonight," said Noin. "Tonight is the waxing moon!!!"  
Trowa started to hyperventilate. "Both...tonight..."  
"We'll protect them!!" assured Catherine. "Trowa, pull yourself together!!!!"  
"I'll go tell Heero," said Zechs. "He needs to know, and we need his help. When we come back, we'll come up with a plan."  
The room was silent.  
  
Heero grabbed the front of Zechs's shirt. "WHAT?!?!?! DID YOU SAY BOTH OF THEM?!?!?!"  
Zechs nodded. "That is what Relena said."  
"I can't go!! I have to watch Duo!!"  
"The witches will do that. We need your help against Jervis, and to get Quatre."  
Heero released him. "Holy shit...I'm going to kill her. Why the fuck didn't she tell this sooner?!?!"  
"I know not. But we need a plan. The witches offered their help."  
"I'll offer HER my foot to shove up her ass!!!"  
"Heero!!! Stop that!! We can't change the past!! Now let's go!!"  
Heero turned to look into Duo's room. He was still unconscious. "...Fine. Let's go."  
They went back to Relena's room. What they didn't realize what that Duo had been awake. And heard everything they said.  
  
"Our best bet is to sneak in," said Zechs. "We'll need our weapons, of course. But we don't if his men do magic. Relena, we'll need you to cast defense shields on us that will last us at least an hour."  
"Understood," said Relena.  
"Okay, we'll need a group to distract the guards, and a group to head right for Jervis. Quatre is no doubt by his side."  
I'll distract the guards, came Wufei's mental voice.  
I will too, said Sally.  
"I will too," said Catherine. "I'd work better doing that."  
"Okay, that's three," said Zechs. He turned to the familiars. "We'll need your help, as well. Can you help them?"  
"Yessir," they responded.  
"I'll keep an eye on your castle," said Dorothy. "No doubt, they'll go there."  
"Thank you. The rest of us will head straight for Jervis. Heero, Trowa, Noin, and myself."  
"Be quick," said Relena. "You don't have to kill him right away. Just get Quatre."  
"Alright, it's settled. Does everyone understand?"  
Everyone acknowledged.  
  
Heero stood over Duo's sleeping form. "I'll be going very soon. I promise I'll be back with your cousin." He leaned over and kissed his lips. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I really do love you. I swear I'll be back, so wait for me. Neither of you will die."  
"Heero," called Zechs from the main room. "It's time."  
Heero sighed, and then kissed Duo. "I love you. See you later." He straightened and walked out the door.   
"The sun is setting," said Zechs. "We must go. And in case anything happens to you, I have this to say: I'm very grateful to have known all of you. You're all my brothers and sisters. Except for Noin, she's my wife."  
Everyone laughed at the weak humor.  
"All right. It's time to go. Forget about fear and concentrate on the most important thing; getting Quatre and killing Jervis."  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I hope they'll be alright," said Hilde.  
"They will," said Relena. "They look very determined. And I just know they'll succeed."  
Hilde smiled, and then held up a bowl of soup. "Time for Duo to eat." She headed into Duo's room.  
Be careful, thought Relena. All of you.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from Duo's room. Hilde came running out, her eyes wild and scared. "Miss Relena!!! Duo's-"  
"??" Relena pushed past Hilde and went inside. She feared the worst.  
She was met with an empty bed. Duo was gone.  
  
  
Oooooooooooooh, suspense!!!! Yes, just a few more chapters to go!!!! I'm so sad!!! Well, I think I have a good idea of the ending, but keep talking!! I want to give the readers what they want!! Happy? Sad? Be sure to review and give me your opinion!! See you next time!!! ^_^ 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
"They're coming."  
Quatre sighed in relief.  
"This means we have to rush through it. Shit, we'll have to deploy everyone to the front."  
Quatre started to struggle. Jervis turned to him, smiling an evil smile. "Don't worry, blondie. You won't feel a thing."  
"Don't do this," said Quatre. "Please..."  
"Let's get to work."  
"No..."  
  
"Man, this place is dilapidated," said Zechs. "But I guess this is where Jervis is..."  
"We need to hurry," said Trowa. "His life is at stake!!"  
"I know. Everyone remember their stations?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Let's not waste anymore time. Let's go!!"  
  
"Where could he be?!?!" wailed Hilde. "He's not here!!"  
Relena was silent as she stared at the black sky. Mainly at the waxing moon.  
This is the last thing I wanted to happen, she thought sadly. Two pure souls to lose their lives...I was foolish not to tell them of my premonition. Now it's too late to save them...  
"Miss Relena!!" cried Hilde. "We need to find Duo!! He needs his medicine!!"  
"What? Medicine?" Relena turned.  
"You know!! The medicine that prevents him from becoming a ghoul!! I put it in his food!!"  
Relena felt her heart stop. She turned back to the sky. "Even after all these years I cause suffering...I am not fit to lead the witches."  
"What?! No, Miss Relena!! There isn't anyone other than you that we want to lead us!!"  
"...I'm over exhausted, Hilde. I have foreseen so much death...I cannot do it anymore. I can't..."  
"Miss Relena..."  
I don't know what to do. Those two innocent boys are going to die within a few hours!! I can only pray for their safety, but I know what will happen. They will both die anyway...  
  
Duo gasped softly, but forced himself on. He felt very weak from the bite and lack of strength. But it didn't stop him.  
Quatre needs me, he thought. Under the witches care I will be safe. But he isn't safe. I've got to save him. If he's going to die, then I'm dying too...what am I thinking?! If we die, we'll leave behind Heero and Trowa!! Then I'll just have to save him. It may not help things but he's my cousin, dammit!! My only family!! Wait for me Quatre, I'm coming!!  
  
"The place is heavily guarded," observed Sally.  
"On the count of three, the defense will rush in and take them on," said Zechs. "The rest of us will head right for Jervis."  
Everyone acknowledged him.  
"One, two, three GO!!!!!!!"  
The defense; Wufei, Sally, Catherine, and the familiars, rushed towards the guards.  
"Alright, let's go!!!!!" the rest of them started running, maneuvering around the fighting.  
"Good luck!!" Trowa yelled to his sister. Catherine waved at him.  
  
"Shit, they're here!!"  
"Let me go!!!" wailed Quatre, unable to move.  
"We have to do this now."  
"No...stay away from me!!"  
"Just hold still..."  
"NO!!!!!!! TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa froze. That was Quatre's voice.  
"We need to hurry!!!" he yelled. He ran past Zechs. "I'll go on ahead!!!"  
"Wait!!! Trowa!!!!!"  
"Quatre is mine!!!!! I won't let Jervis have his way!!!"  
Zechs yelled at him to slow down, but he ignored him. He came to a large set of double doors. He heard wailing on the other side.  
Quatre.  
Trowa growled in fury, tightening his grip on his sword. He raised his foot and kicked the door open.  
  
"There's too many of them!!" yelled Travis. "They keep coming!!!"  
Franz cursed as he cut down another guard. Travis was right, there was too many of them.   
"Hold your ground!!!" yelled Wufei. "We need to keep them distracted!!!"  
Sally swung an axe into a guard's abdomen. "Wufei, there's too many of them!! What if they kill us?!"  
"Then we die with honor!!" he ran his sword through a guard.  
Franz cut down another, and turned to defend himself against another. There WAS too many!! Where the hell did Jervis get so many followers?!  
He cut down the one he fought with and started towards the others. Rika turned to him, her eyes wide with horror. "FRANZ!!!!!!!!"  
Franz turned. The one he had thought he'd slain was back on his feet. Before Franz could defend himself, the guard thrust a lance forward, stabbing Franz right through his chest.  
"You...fuck!!!!!" He swung his sword and killed the guard. But he was in pain. He could feel his life's blood coming out and his heart beating at an abnormal rate. He coughed out blood and he saw stars. He slumped against a wall, trying to breathe.  
"Franz!!!!!!!!" Rika and Travis ran over to him. Wufei, Sally, and Catherine noted the commotion.  
"Shit..." he gasped. "This fucking...hurts..."  
"You're going to be alright," soothed Rika. "They'll change you into a vampire-"  
"...Nah. I never wanted...to be one...just wanted...wanted to help..."  
Wufei knelt beside him. He noted the amount of blood flowing from Franz's wound. "I need to do this quickly-"  
"I said...I don't want to...be one...I've lived...too long...I guess it's my...my time...I just hope...God will forgive me...me of my s-s-sins..."  
Wufei sighed. "If this is what you want...I won't force you."  
Franz nodded painfully. "Go...they may need...help..."  
Wufei nodded.  
Franz's vision darkened, even if his eyes were open. He sighed again, his breathing becoming even shallower.  
I have the worst luck, he thought. Here I am, due to die in the next minute, and I never got to say goodbye to anyone. Well, it won't hurt if I say it now...  
"Good...bye..."   
Then he felt nothing.  
  
Wufei watched Franz slump against the wall. He was dead.  
Rika started to cry. Travis looked on the verge of tears himself.  
Wufei leaned forward and closed Franz's eyes. "Rest in peace."  
"He died with honor," said Sally. "His memory shall not be in vain."  
Catherine sighed sadly. "I agree with you."  
Wufei stood. "Let's go."  
"Travis looked up. "I'll stay in position here."  
"What?! Without us, you'll be killed!!"  
"If I'm here, you'll have more time to get with the others." He stood. "Franz died fighting for what he believed was right. I want to do the same thing."  
Rika stood. "If you're going to do that, then I'll stay as well."  
Wufei nodded sadly. "Alright. Good luck to both of you. If you're alive when this is all over, we'll make you into vampires." He turned to Sally and Catherine. "Let's go."  
The three vampires departed. Some guards ran after them while the rest advanced on the two familiars.  
"You sure about staying?" asked Travis.  
"If you think I'm going to let you die alone, you have another thing coming," said Rika. She readied herself. "Well, here they come. Franz isn't the only one who can die with honor!!"  
Travis nodded and readied himself as the guards charged them.  
  
Trowa stood in the doorway, glaring murderously at Jervis. Quatre looked at him in shock and relief.  
"Long time no see," said Jervis. "I'm glad you could come by and see me kill your precious human."  
"Let him go," Trowa said calmly. "And just maybe I won't torture you before I kill you."  
Someone stepped from the shadows. "Well. This looks interesting."  
Donovan. He smirked evilly as he pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't mind taking you on."  
"Just get out of my way!!"  
"I'll take him on," said a voice behind Trowa. Heero stepped forward, shooting him a glance. "Get Quatre."  
Trowa nodded. "Thank you." He ran over to the blonde human.  
Donovan shrugged. "Fine. You've been known for being strong, Heero Yuy. I can't wait to see you live up to your reputation."  
The two engaged in a fight. Jervis just stood there, but it looked like he was silently chanting.  
"Hang on," said Trowa, tearing away the restraints holding down Quatre.  
Quatre nodded. "You saved me."  
Suddenly, Jervis started screaming. Everyone turned his or her attention to him. He was glowing a bright white. The white light left him, sending his body sprawled into the floor. The white light sailed through the air and hit Quatre dead-on.  
"Quatre!!!" Trowa tried to touch him, but it sent him flying.  
Quatre was screaming, as that white light now surrounded him. Then, the light went away and he stopped screaming. He raised his head.  
Everyone stared shocked at the cold features. He started laughing insanely, but it wasn't his voice.  
"At last!!! It worked!!!!" it was Jervis's voice.  
"NO!!!!!" Trowa pulled out his sword.  
"And you dare to draw a weapon and endanger someone you love so much? You harm this body, you shall harm the human as well."  
"It's true," said Zechs. "I've heard of this before."  
"Dammit!!!!"  
Donovan raised his sword. "Well, I'm immortal but I grow impatient. Are we going to fight or not?"  
Heero charged him and they were fighting again.  
Jervis stood. "Who wants to fight me?"  
  
Duo stared in shock at Franz's dead body. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he had to continue on. Not too far away were the bodies of the other familiars. Then again, all of the guards were dead.  
They weren't the best people, he thought, forcing himself on. But they were good at heart. May they rest in peace...  
Suddenly, he heard screaming. Quatre.  
"I'm coming, Cous!!!!!!" he started running.   
  
Trowa gritted his teeth in anger. How he wanted to kill Jervis!!!! But he wouldn't dare harm him while in Quatre's body.  
"C'mon, fight me!!!" yelled Jervis. "One pathetic human should mean nothing to a clan of vampires!!!"  
"Get out of him!!!!!" yelled Trowa.  
"No. Well, if you won't attack me, I'll attack you!!!" he raised his hand and a ball of fire formed and shot at Trowa. It struck him hard, burning his clothes. He slammed hard into the wall from the blast. Jervis laughed again.   
Everyone else tried methods to subdue him without doing any serious harm, but to no avail. Jervis was in complete control.  
"Having fun, Donovan?" he asked.  
Donovan kicked Heero in the ribs and swung down his sword. He missed. "I'll have a lot of it when this guy is dead!!!"  
"That's the spirit!!!" he turned to the weary clan. "I grow bored, though. I guess it's time I get my revenge!!!"  
"QUATRE!!!!!!!!" a voice wailed. Everyone turned his or her heads to the double doors.  
Duo stood there, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
"You should be with the witches!!" cried Sally.  
"I had to come!!! Quatre is going to die, I can feel it!! I couldn't just sit there and let it happen!!!" he started towards his possessed cousin. "Snap out of it!!!! Look at these people!!! They care about you!!! And look at Trowa!!! He won't lift a hand to kill Jervis because he knows it will kill you!!! Please fight him!!!"  
Jervis shook his head a little. "You think he can hear you?! Well he can, but he can't respond!!! He cupped his hands. "Well, I guess I should kill you-"  
No!!!!!!!" each of the vampires stood in front of Duo to shield him.  
"Quatre!!! I know you can hear me!!!" yelled Trowa. "Fight him!!!!!!! You've got to!!!"  
A pained expression crossed the hard features. But it quickly went away. "It isn't working!!! Don't waste your breath!!!!"  
Heero finally found an opening and took it. He thrust his sword, stabbing Donovan through the throat. Donovan gagged once, then collapsed.  
"One down, one to go," said Heero, turning to Jervis.   
However, Duo saw something no one else did. He saw Donovan's wound heal, and saw him get to his feet, his sword drawn.  
I know my fate, thought Duo. I'll face it now. H  
He ran forward and shoved Heero out of the way as Donovan thrust his sword. As Heero had done to Donovan, he stabbed Duo through the throat.  
Duo felt a terrible pain, and he couldn't breathe. But he had to do something. He raised a dagger he had hidden and stabbed Donovan through the skull. Both men fell. But Duo felt strong arms catch him.  
"Duo!!! Hang in there!!!!"  
Duo tried to smile at Heero, but it was too painful. He knew he was losing too much blood, and in this state Heero couldn't give him blood. Since he couldn't speak, his made his last words thoughts to Heero. He knew Heero would hear him.  
I'm so sorry. But I love you so much. Ah, don't make that face. We'll see each other again. But please save Quatre...I love you...  
  
Heero felt his mind freeze as he heard those final thoughts. Then Duo sprawled in his arms. He was dead.  
He vaguely heard screaming. It took him a while to realize it was himself screaming. He knew the others were taking this hard as well, but he couldn't hear anything outside his own screams.  
Donovan stood up, pulling the dagger out of his skull. "Now that he's dead, can we continue?"  
Heero felt rage replace his grief. He reluctantly let go of Duo and stood up. He charged Donovan, and stabbed him again. It took him by surprise, making him fall to his knees. Heero pulled out his sword and swung it, chopping off Donovan's head. This time, Donovan didn't get up.  
Jervis stared stunned. "You...you killed my best man!!!!"  
"Yeah, and you're next!!!!" Heero readied his sword.  
"No Heero!!!!" cried Noin. "Not while he's in Quatre's body!!!!"  
Heero growled and threw down his sword.  
"Look!!!" yelled Wufei. Everyone stared and was shocked.  
Tears were spilling out of the cold eyes. Jervis seemed very shocked about it. "What the hell is this?!"  
But a soft voice soon followed the harsh one.  
"Leave me be..." Quatre's voice.  
"Quatre!!!! You're doing it!!!!" cried Trowa.  
Quatre pulled a dagger from his belt. "Leave me...Jervis...you killed my cousin...my only family." He raised the dagger.  
Zechs immediately caught on. "NO QUATRE!!!!!! Don't do it!!!!"  
Quatre looked at them. "I must. If I do this while he's within me, I can kill him as well." He pointed the dagger at himself.  
Trowa rushed forward. "NO!!!!!!!!!! QUATRE!!!!!!!!!"  
The blonde boy drove the blade deep into his own chest. He gasped from the pain, and then collapsed to the floor.  
Trowa scooped him into his arms. "No..."  
Tears spilled down Quatre's face. "I'm...sorry...but I can't live...without my...cousin. And I had...had to do this...  
"I...I have no regrets...Being with you had given me my...my life back...I'm so happy...because I got to know people like you...and I'm so...sorry..."  
"Let me give you my blood," pleaded Trowa.  
Quatre shook his head. "You'll be giving him life if you...you do that...I love you...I'll see you again...this I promise..."  
He closed his eyes, and slumped against Trowa. Trowa cradled him and started wailing.   
Suddenly, a white light left Quatre and flew through the air to Jervis's body. It glowed for several moments, and then stopped. Jervis stood back up, feeling no effects from the stab.  
"What a fool!!!" he declared. "Thinking by killing himself he could harm me!!!"  
Trowa felt a strong rage. Quatre's sacrifice had been for nothing.  
"Why are you doing this!!!!!" cried Sally. "You unfeeling bastard!!!!!"  
"I want to, and I can. Besides, it isn't like any of you can stop me. You couldn't even protect those two boys!!!"  
Trowa rushed forward and thrust his sword. He got Jervis in the stomach   
Jervis stared shocked at him. "I figured you'd do that, my former lover. But you can't kill me. You don't have the strength to do it."  
Zechs stepped forward, but Heero raised his hand. "Let me." He stood next to Trowa and put his hand on the hilt. "I think the two of us can handle it."  
They both dragged the sword up, cutting him open from his stomach to his chin. Jervis staggered, but started laughing.  
"You can't stop...me!!! I'll...I'll just come back!!!!"  
"Ready?" Heero asked quietly.  
Trowa nodded. They thrust forward, stabbing him through the skull. When he fell, they sliced his head off.  
Zechs grabbed a torch and set fire to the body. Everyone watched it in silence.  
They had beaten Jervis. But there would be no reward. The two people they wanted to protect most of all were dead.  
  
  
Oh god, I'm crying!!!!! How terrible. But is it over?! Hell no!!! Well, one chapter to go. Hopefully this didn't upset you too much. Well, have a nice day, and please look forward to the final chapter!!!!! ^_^ 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Daylight had come. But no one had left that place.  
The vampires seemed frozen in their places as the witches silently moved around them. Heero and Trowa held their respective human in their arms. They were no longer crying, but their faces were very vacant.  
Relena walked over to Jervis's ashes and pulled out a tiny vial. She pulled off the top and sprinkled the contents all over the ashes.  
"What's that?" asked Zechs.  
"Holy water. Now there is no way he can be revived."  
She was met with silence. She stared at Duo's body, then at Quatre's.  
"We've gathered the dead," said Hilde. "We shall prepare them for burial."  
Relena nodded. Silence surrounded the room for long minutes.  
Finally, Trowa spoke. "I suppose you want our humans for burial as well?"  
Relena turned to him.  
Heero spoke. "It isn't like they mattered. You only told us of their fate mere hours before it happened."  
"I know. I'm so terribly sorry for it. If there is anything I can do..."  
"There isn't," said Trowa. "If you cast a revive spell on them, they'll either become zombies or ghouls. And give us the 'they'll be with you in spirit' bullshit."  
"Exactly," said Heero. "I suggest you leave before my control slips and I kill you."  
Relena lowered her head. "..."  
Sally pulled Wufei aside. "Wufei, I've heard of some sort of eternal bond. Heero and Trowa bonded more than well with Duo and Quatre."  
"I've heard of it too...that's it!!!!"  
"What is?" asked Noin.  
"The eternal bond myth!!!"  
Catherine's eyes widened. "I'd forgotten about that!!!"  
"What is it?" asked Trowa.  
Hilde stepped up to explain. "When two people love each other very much, they form a spiritual bond that lasts for all eternity. And when one dies, if that bond was strong enough, they will meet again in the next life."  
"Like reincarnation?" asked Zechs.  
"Exactly. Since you guys are immortal, there will be no problems with their next beings."  
Relena smiled. "Ah, there have been times that this has happened." She rummaged through her bag. "Do I...yes, they're here." She pulled out several tiny vials. "I've only done this once before, and it has worked." She walked over to Duo and poured half the contents into his body from one vial. She went over to Quatre and poured the rest onto him.   
"What's that?" asked Heero.  
"This will make sure their names will be the same in the next life." She poured another vial on them. "This will make sure they have the same bodies as these." She poured another on them. "This will make sure their memory triggers back when they see their respective loves." She straightened. "Now for the spell..." She chanted the spell, which was a long one.   
"It's long, since she's doing it for both of them," stated Hilde.  
After ten minutes, she was done. A yellow aura surrounded the two boys, and when it disappeared, so did the mess of vial contents on them.  
"We will take care of their bodies," said Relena. "Say your goodbyes."  
Trowa hugged Quatre tightly to him. "We'll see each other again. I don't know when, but we will. Please know that I love you. I always will." He kissed Quatre's cold lips before forcing himself to let him go. Four witches carefully took his body and put him on a rolling table.  
Heero was a little more stubborn. "I'm glad I'll be able to see you again. I'm just hoping you're a little quieter the next time I see you." He kissed him. "Other than that, I love you and that will not change." Four other witches lifted him onto a rolling table.  
The vampires watched them leave with Duo and Quatre. Relena turned to all of them.  
"I'm so sorry," said Relena. "This is a terrible thing to happen. I have no right to ask this, but I hope someday you can all forgive me."  
Heero sighed. "This eternal bond thing helps...but I can't forgive you yet."  
"Same here," said Trowa.  
Relena nodded. "Well, I'll see all of you later." She slowly turned and left.  
Hilde tried to smile. "We'll take care of them. I promise. Well, bye!!!" she ran after Relena.  
There was silence. Zechs turned to Heero and Duo.  
"I know this is hard," he said. "But I know we will see them again. Until then, be strong, okay?"  
"..."  
"..."  
Noin sighed. "Well, our familiars are dead. I believe we should honor them by not getting any for a while."  
"I agree," said Sally. "They were great people, and all."  
More talking happened. But Heero and Trowa said nothing.  
They were saddened. But it was okay. They would see them again. Not anytime soon, but they would see them again. And would wait patiently for that day.  
  
Ooooh, how saaaaaaaaad!!!!! Wait, I'm not done!!!! How the hell can I stop here and declare THIS as a happy ending?! Well, I'll continue. Get ready for a TIME JUMP!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Are they here?" asked Noin.  
"Yes," said Zechs. "Our familiars have been tracking them for the past two weeks."  
"Oh, that's wonderful!!!!!!!! I just know that Heero and Trowa will be sooooo happy!!!!"  
"Yes...but this place is too lively."  
"Damn right it is!!!!" declared Wufei. "All this noise...I HATE it!!!!!!"  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. I kinda like it."  
"Where are Heero and Trowa right now?" asked Noin.  
"At their hotel rooms," said Catherine. "I say it was lucky one of our familiars owns a hotel like that. We can stay there a few days."  
"What is this place?!" complained Wufei. "Hell?!?!"  
Sally opened a pamphlet. "This says this place is called Las Vegas."  
  
"C'mon!!!! I need a car!!!!!"  
Quatre Raberba Winner sighed. "Duo, this is not exactly the honest way to get a car."  
"Give me a break, Cous!!!" Duo Maxwell shot a look to his cousin. "I can have a little fun, can't I?"  
"If you lose all of our money, I will get very mad."  
"Aw, Quatre!!! You're too mean!!!"  
  
"They're over there," said the familiar, pointing to two familiar boys. Heero and Trowa looked shocked.  
"It's them!!!" gasped Heero.  
"I know!!!" gasped Trowa. "I just can't believe it!!!"  
The blonde one shook his head, then walked away. "Wait...where is he going?"  
"I think to their room," said the familiar.  
"I'll follow him," said Trowa. He started after the blonde.  
"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him," said Heero. "You can go and do something else."  
"Thanks!!!" the familiar ran over to a row of slot machines.  
Heero sighed, and then turned his attention to the boy with the braid. He threw the dice, leaned over the table, and then started freaking out.  
"I WON!!!! I WOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!"  
Heero found himself laughing a little. A rarity indeed.  
That's Duo, he thought.  
Quatre stopped, and then looked around. Someone was following him.  
I'm paranoid, he thought. I mean, this is a large hotel!!! I'm not the only one with a room on this floor!!!  
Yes, but you're the only one who IS being followed. But I won't hurt you. I advise you enter your room.  
Quatre froze. A voice in his head, but...it wasn't his own.  
It sounds familiar, he thought, walking to his room door. I'm sure I've never heard that voice, but...  
He opened the door and closed it. He leaned his forehead on the door and closed his eyes.  
Duo was his only family, as his parents and Duo's had died in a car accident. And just months before, their grandmother had died of old age. He tried to be happy, but it was difficult.  
"You ARE alike," said a voice behind. "Not just with looks and name, but with your family."  
Quatre quickly turned. It was that same voice from his head!  
A handsome boy sat on one of the beds. Quatre was sure he had never seen the boy before, but...  
Suddenly, images flooded his brain. Flashbacks of things he didn't know he had experienced.  
What is this? Vampires? They exist? Wait...that's me!!! And that's Duo!!! What is this?!  
"You're regaining your memories," said the boy. "It's a common thing. By the way, do you know who I am...Quatre?"  
Quatre put a hand to his head. He knew who he was. In the images he saw them together. Holding each other, kissing, making love...the emotion in that boy's face when they were together...  
"Trowa."  
A smile broke out across his face. He quickly stood up and pulled Quatre into a tight embrace. "You remember!!!!! Oh gods, it's been so long!!!!!!"  
Quatre hugged him back. "I only remember everything in such a short period of time, but...are you crying?"  
He was. Trowa pressed his face into Quatre's neck and sobbed. He had never felt so happy in his whole life.  
"I wonder if Duo knows?" Quatre thought aloud. "I mean he-"  
He was cut off by Trowa's next action. He moved his face up and claimed Quatre's lips in a deep kiss. The force of it knocked them off their feet onto the bed.  
I only remember everything now, thought Quatre. But I'm glad to see you, Trowa.  
A voice in his head answered him.  
I'm glad to see you too.  
  
"Dammit, where's my room key?!" Duo fished into his pockets. "Wait...dammit, I left it with Quatre!!!" he rubbed a hand over his face. "Ugh, I need a cigarette..."  
He walked out of the hotel, fishing out a pack. As he put one in his mouth, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.   
Someone was watching him.  
He lit up. "Who's there?"  
Someone walked up to him. "I assume you're Duo."  
Duo turned. When he saw the person's face, he nearly choked on his cigarette.  
Images flooded his brain. He saw a lot of things (pretty much what Quatre saw, but a little changes).   
He slowly shook his head. "Yeah. And you're Heero, right?"  
Heero froze in his spot. Then he slowly walked over to Duo. Duo started to feel a little claustrophobic. "Um-"  
Heero stopped in front of Duo. Then he pulled him into a tight embrace.   
"It's you!!!" said Heero. "It's really you!!!"  
Duo hesitantly hugged him. He only just remembered everything, but this wasn't like Heero.  
"I missed you so much!!! I had started to lose hope!!! I'm so glad!!!"  
"Yeah, I'm glad too."  
Heero surprised him with a deep kiss. It lasted for at least five minutes.  
When he broke it, he was smiling a wonderful smile. "Trowa is a little...preoccupied with Quatre, so how about we go back to my hotel?"  
"Okay. I'm guessing you probably want to be, um, 'preoccupied' with me?"  
"Heh. It's like you can read minds."  
"Nah, I'm just smart."  
"..."  
"WHAT, I am!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did it work?" asked Zechs.  
"You know it did," said Noin. "Ugh, but this 21st century...it's very different."  
"Too different. But we've lived this long, so I think we'll last."  
"Yes. The dark of night brings shadows...but those shadows can always be brought light."  
"You mean Heero and Trowa?"  
"I mean all of us. We've changed for the better."  
"Uh huh. Just as long as we survive this century and technology, then we'll be alive to change more."  
"...Do you think Heero and Trowa will make Duo and Quatre into vampires?"  
"Who knows? Only time will tell."  
"And we have all the time in the world."  
  
  
OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo happy!!!!!!! Well, I want to thank all of you for sooooooooo many reviews!!!!! I can't believe this was such a big hit!!!! Well, I don't own the Gundam characters, but I own the original characters. Thanks again, and please look forward to my future fanfics!!! ^_____^ 


End file.
